Uchiha and Haruno I: Boarding School
by xXMoonlightXImperfectionsxX
Summary: SchoolFic Genius Sakura Haruno and her twin brother get accepted into Konoha Academy, Sakura makes new friends, enemies, and meets the school's heartthrob. Will Sasuke fall in love with Sakura, the school's new genius girl? Book 1 Sequel is out!
1. Accepted

Sakura Haruno is a sixteen year old genius. She was always winning awards for great academics. She is

also the perfect child that every parent would dream of. Sakura plays many instruments, invented many

stuff, read all the time, studied hard, and was always obedient. She also has a twin brother named Gaara

who was the athletic one in the family. Gaara is older than Sakura by ten minutes. They have two older

siblings though. Temari is nineteen and Kankuro is eighteen. They're parents are divorced. They live with

they're mom, while they're dad lives in California.

Sakura was in her room reading a book when she heard her mother's call. Sakura got up from her seat and

went downstairs to see her mom holding up a letter addressed to Sakura. "You have a letter for you." Her

mom said. Sakura took it and read it. She then smiled. "I can't believe it! They accepted me!" Sonomi

(Sakura's mom) looked at her strangely. "Where did you get accepted?" She asked her. Sakura put down

the letter. "I got accepted into the best boarding school ever; Konoha Academy." Before Sonomi could say

anything else the front door closed. Gaara came was back from soccer practice. "Hey professor and hey

mom." He said. No one said anything. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked. Sakura shook her head. "No,

I was just telling mom that I just got accepted into Konoha Academy." Gaara widened his eyes. "You

aren't really going? I mean, you can't go by yourself. Who will protect you?" Gaara said. Since he is older

than Sakura, he is _very _overprotective towards her. Sakura put her hands on her hips. "I don't always need

people taking care of me." Sonomi shook her head. "But Sakura, what happens if you have an attack or

faint? Who will take you to the hospital?" She asked her daughter. Ever since Sakura was born she has had

heart trouble which meant she couldn't do any sports that could cause her to be tired or else it could give

out. Sakura looked at the ground. "I can take care of myself." Gaara didn't look convinced. He looked at

the coffee table and picked up another letter with his name addressed to. He read it and widened his eyes

again. "Well look at this. I also got accepted to Konoha Academy." Sakura smirked. "Then problem solved.

Gaara can come so nothing bad would happen." Sonomi was deep in thought. "That's great sis, but I'm not

going." Sakura looked at him.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like going to a boarding school for rich brats."

"But that school is the only school that gives good classes."

"Too bad I'm not going."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Sonomi sighed. _And to think that having twins would be a good idea. _She thought. "Ok! Break it up!" She

yelled. Gaara and Sakura stopped yelling. Sonomi looked like she was going to cry. "I have come to a

decision. Sakura, you may go to the boarding school alone, and Gaara, you don't have to." The Sonomi

started crying. Sakura hugged her mom. "Don't worry mom, I'll come home on the weekends to visit. So

you have to miss me." Sonomi stopped crying. "I'm not crying because I'm going to miss you. I'm crying

because, who will do my taxes?" Sakura stared at her. "Ok?" Gaara smiled. "When do you leave?" Sakura

looked back at the letter. "Um…tomorrow at 5:00" The Gaara began hugging his sister. Sonomi also

joined. "What is this? A hugging party?" The twins and the mother turned around to see Temari and

Kankuro in the doorway. "No, this isn't a hugging party. Sakura is leaving tomorrow for a boarding

school." Sonomi explained. Temari gasped. "That's terrible! Who is going to do your taxes mom?" Sakura

rolled her eyes. "Isn't anyone going to miss me?! And what's with me always doing mom's taxes?" They

all shrugged. Sakura sweat dropped. "I'm going to call dad and tell him." She said going upstairs. "I should

get dinner started." Sonomi said going into the kitchen leaving Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro in the living

room. "I'm going to go watch television." Kankuro said reaching for the remote. Temari followed him.

"I'm with ya." Gaara picked up his letter and kept on looking at it. _Should I go to Konoha Academy?_ He

asked himself.

Sakura was in her room making a long distance call to America.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring… "Hello?" A man's voice said.

"Hey dad! It's me, Sakura."

"Oh hey, shorty! How are things in Japan?"

Sakura smiled at that nickname. Shorty was her nickname since she was three. "Things are great. Guess

what!"

"What?"

"I got accepted into Konoha Academy!" Sakura waited for a response.

"That's great! I always knew you were smart, but I never knew you would get accepted into those kind of

schools."

"Dad!"

"Ok, I'm sorry." They both began laughing.

"Well I better get going. Mom is making dinner and I don't want to miss it."

"Ok, bye shorty!"

"Bye!" They both hung up. Sakura put down the phone and started to pack her things. Gaara then came into

her room. "What's up, sis?" Sakura turned around. "Hey Gaara, just packing." She resumed putting in some

books and clothing inside her bags. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her. Sakura stopped

packing. "I'm sure." She sat down on her bed. Gaara sat down beside her. "I'll miss you." Sakura giggled.

"You sound like I'm moving out forever. It's only for 10th, 11th, and 12th grade. Besides, I'll visit on the

weekend." Gaara put his arm around her shoulders. "I know but…I've never been separated with my little

sister." Sakura hugged him. "Get used to it." Gaara smiled. "But remember that if anybody hurts you, I'll

beat them up. Nobody messes with my twin." They both laughed. Gaara looked down at Sakura. "You

know that twin telepathy stuff people talk about?" Sakura nodded. "Well I have it. Whenever you are in

trouble or in pain I get a small "feeling" that you need my help." Sakura stared at her brother. "Is that why

when I was 4 and those girls pushed me into the creek and I couldn't swim, you cam just in time to help

me? Or al those other times?" Gaara nodded. "Sakura! Gaara! Dinner is ready!" Temari yelled. Gaara and

Sakura went downstairs to eat dinner. When she was done she went upstairs to get some sleep. Sakura got

into bed and looked outside. "Tomorrow will be the day. I can't wait!" Sakura closed her eyes and drifted

off to sleep.

**A/n: ****hey guys! I'm just writing this small note to tell you that this story is part of a series called Uchiha and Haruno. So this is book 1. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. Hope you'll like it! Read and Review please!**


	2. Arriving

It was finally morning and Sakura was the first to wake up. She was so excited that today was the day for

her first day of Konoha Academy. She went to Gaara's room and tried to wake him up. Nothing worked. So

she went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of ketchup. "This is going to be hilarious!" She

whispered. Sakura went inside his room again and squeezed the bottle of ketchup on Gaara's face.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He yelled. Sakura began laughing. "That was so funny! You should've seen your

face!" Gaara glared at his sister. He was wiping the ketchup off of his face. "What the heck? Why did you

do that?" Sakura stopped laughing. "You wouldn't wake up, so I decided to take drastic measures." Gaara

ran to the bathroom. "You are so lucky that I'm not allowed to chase you! Or I would've made you pay!"

He yelled from the bathroom. Sakura went back to her room to change. Sonomi, Temari, and Kankuro

weren't home because they went to do some shopping. Sakura went to the kitchen and made some

breakfast. Gaara came out of the bathroom. He just finished showering. He went back to his room and

changed. "Gaara! Breakfast!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen. Gaara went to the kitchen for breakfast. He

sat down at the table. Sakura sat down too after putting the food on the table. "So today you are going to

the academy." Gaara said Sakura nodded. Gaara sighed. "But do you have to sleep there? Why can't you

just go there for classes and come back home?" Sakura took a sip of her orange juice. "Because the school

is far away and I want to sleep there." Gaara rolled his eyes. "Ok…but remember I'll know when you need

my help." Sakura playfully punched him. "I'll remember." After breakfast was over they decided to spend

the rest of their time to watch some television. "Sakura, pass me the remote." Gaara told his sister. Sakura

passed him the remote. Not long after Sonomi, Temari, and Kankuro came home carrying bags of

groceries. "We're home from shopping." Kankuro said. "And I don't care." Gaara said not leaving eyes

from the television screen. Sakura got up from the couch and helped her mom with groceries. "It's almost

time for me to leave soon, mom." Sakura said looking at the clock that read 4:27. Sonomi looked at the

clock too and widened her eyes. "You're right! We should get going now!" Sonomi quickly got her car

keys and ran out the door. "Come on kids!" She yelled. Sakura went upstairs quick and grabbed her bags.

She then went out the door to the car. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro followed behind. When they got into the

car Sonomi started driving very fast. "What the hell, mom! Start driving slower before we get in a car

accident!" Temari yelled holding onto Kankuro's shoulder. Kankuro looked like he was going to barf.

Sakura and Gaara were frozen. Sonomi slowed down. "Sorry, I guess I was just worried that Sakura might be late." She drove slower the whole way there. "Maybe mom had too much sugar this morning." Sakura whispered in Gaara's ear. He stifled a laugh. The whole car ride was silent.

When Sakura saw a huge school building she immediately knew that they were at Konoha Academy.

Sonomi parked the car in the parking lot. Sakura got out of the car and took out her bags. "We're finally

here." Sonomi said. "Do you guys want to come into the school with me?" Sakura asked. Temari shook her

head. Kankuro was busy sleeping. Gaara sweat dropped. "I'll come with you." He said getting out of the

car. Temari got out of the car too dragging out sleeping Kankuro with her. "Bye, Sakura! Be sure to visit on

the weekend!" She said hugging Sakura. "Thanks Temari." Kankuro was still sleeping. "What should we

do with him?" Sakura asked looking at him. Temari laughed evilly. She took out some lipstick and put it on

him. Sakura giggled. "That should do it." Sonomi was waiting. "Come on, Sakura!" Gaara was looking at

the school. Sakura hugged Temari one last time and went inside the school along with Gaara and Sonomi.

There were many students passing by. Sonomi was trying to find the office. When they found it they went

inside. "Hello, how may I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked. "Hi, I'm here to register my

daughter, Sakura Haruno, into the school." Sonomi said. The woman typed Sakura's name onto the

computer. "Oh yes. Sakura Haruno is the new student we have been expecting." The woman smiled at

Sakura. Sakura smiled back. The woman got up from her seat. "Please follow me. My name is Shizune by

the way." Shizune got some papers out of a shelf including an id card and key. "This Sakura's schedule, her

room key, and an identification card so teachers would know who she is and she registered into the school.

Shizune gave it to Sonomi. Sakura bowed to Shizune. "Thank you." Shizune bowed back. They soon left.

Sonomi and Gaara were saying good- bye to Sakura. "Good-bye sweetie. I'll miss you. Be careful not to do

any sports or anything to make you tired and if you ever feel sick tell a teacher." Sakura nodded. Gaara

hugged his sister. "I'll miss ya, sis. Take good care of your self and tell me when someone hurts. I'll be

here in a flash to beat them up. And remember that telepathy stuff I told you." Sakura hugged him back. "I

will." Then they left. Sakura looked at her schedule:

_Period 1. Advanced Math- Kakashi_

_Period 2. History/ Geography- Kurenai_

_Period 3. Health- Kabuto_

_Period 4. Art- Jaraiya_

_Period 5. Science- Gai_

_Period 6. Lunch_

_Period 7. Music –Asuma_

_Period 8. English- Shizune_

_Period 9. Medical courses (optional) – Tsunade_

_Period 10. Free Period- may include: drama club, art club, chorus, band practice, or dance club_

Sakura then looked at her dorm room number. It was 223. Sakura went to the second floor for her room.

When she got there she used her new key to open. When she got inside she saw a girl with short purple

hair and pearl eyes sitting on a bed. "Hi, I'm your new room mate." Sakura said getting the girls' attention.

"Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuga. You must be Sakura Haruno." Hinata said as she was helping Sakura with her

bags. "Yeah that's me." Hinata helped Sakura pack her stuff away. "So you're new here. The principal told

me that I was going to have a new room mate since I never had one before." Sakura smiled at her. "Thanks

for helping me." Hinata smiled back. Both girls sat down on Sakura's new bed. "Tell me about your self,

Hinata." Sakura said. Hinata sat up. "Well, first of all I am kind of shy. I have a cousin whose name is Neji

and he goes to this school too. We live in the same house and we are rich too." Hinata said hoping that

Sakura won't treat her different because she is rich but Sakura kept on smiling. "That's nice. To tell you the

truth, I'm not rich. No offense, but I used to think that all rich kids were spoiled brats. But you're not, so I

guess I was wrong." Sakura stopped smiling. Hinata noticed. "It's ok; a lot of people think that." Sakura

had her smile again. "Let me tell you about my self too. I have a mom and dad but they are divorced. So

my dad lives in California. He remarried, so I have a new step mom, 2 step sisters, and two stepbrothers.

My mom isn't remarried though. I live with my mom here I Japan along with my big sister, big brother, and

twin brother who is older than me by 10 minutes. Another thing is that I'm as people call it a genius which

is how I got accepted here." Sakura took a deep breath. Hinata's eyes widened. "Wow…you sure have a

big family. I also can't believe you are actually _that _ smart." Sakura nodded. Hinata looked at the clock.

"We have some time left, do you want me to show you around the school?" Sakura got up. "Sure!" Hinata

grabbed her room key and left with Sakura for the grand tour of Konoha Academy.


	3. So the day begins

"I'm so tired!" Sakura said sitting down on the couch. Hinata sat down too. "I'm tired too." They tired from

walking all around the school to show Sakura around. They were in the lounge where all the students go to

relax and hang out with friends. Music was playing there were many girls chatting. Both girls were relaxing

when a call interrupted it. "Hey Hinata!" Sakura's eyes opened to see a girl with blonde hair and blues eyes

looking down at them. Another girl with brown hair in two buns and brown eyes was also there. "Hi Ino, Hi

Tenten." The girls nodded back. Ino noticed Sakura and looked at her. Sakura knew her from somewhere

but didn't remember.

"Forehead Girl?" The girl known as Ino said.

"Ino-Pig?" Sakura said back.

Ino then hugged Sakura real tight. "Oh Sakura! I hadn't seen you since elementary school!" Sakura hugged

her back. "Me neither." Ino then broke the hug. "What are you doing here in Konoha?" "I got accepted into

the school so I came here." Tenten watched the whole scene. "How do you know her, Ino?" Sakura and Ino

sat down on the couch. "Me and Sakura used to go to elementary school together until she went to another

school since the teachers thought that she was too smart to go to that school. We were good friends."

Hinata decided to speak. "Sakura-chan is my new room mate." Tenten looked at Sakura. "So you're the

new room mate Hinata was supposed to have?" Sakura nodded. Tenten smiled. "Cool, by the way my name

is Tenten. Nice to meet you." The girls sat down on the couch talking about themselves. "Well, we better

get going." Ino said getting up along with Tenten. "Yeah, we better leave." Sakura and Hinata said bye.

"We should leave too." Sakura suggested. "Ok." Sakura and Hinata were heading towards their dorm when

a certain someone passed by making Hinata blush. "Hey, Hinata-chan!" The boy said. "Hi, Naruto-kun."

Hinata said all shy. Naruto then noticed Sakura. "Oh, hi! I'm Naruto Uzamaki. Who are you?" He took out

his hand so Sakura can shake it. She shook it. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you, Naruto." Sakura

smiled at him.

"So are you new here, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool. Wait until you meet my other friends here at the academy! Especially Teme!"

"Uh…um…ok." Sakura wasn't sure what he meant by this "Teme"

"I need to get back to my dorm now. See you later Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto then left.

Sakura looked at Hinata who was really red. "You must like Naruto, don't you?" Sakura said. Hinata

turned more redder. "What are you talking about? I don't like Naruto." She then went inside their dorm.

"Right." Sakura said going inside too.

-**Sasuke and Naruto's Dorm Room-**

Sasuke was busy finishing up some homework when Naruto came into the room. "Where were you, dobe?"

He asked not looking up from his homework. Naruto sat down on the desk chair. "I was just taking a walk.

You can't believe it, Teme. I met up with Hinata-chan and this new girl." Sasuke looked at him. "So?"

Naruto kept on talking. "So I talked to her and she seemed really nice. She is also hot! Maybe I'll have a

chance with her!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah right dobe, the chances of you having chance with girl is

zero." Naruto glared at him. "Oh c'mon Teme, You need to start having a girlfriend." Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "I do, dobe." Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Having a girlfriend every other week doesn't count." Sasuke ignored him by playing music so he didn't have to listen to his lecture. Naruto let out an annoyed sigh. _He'll never learn. _He thought.

-**Back at Sakura and Hinata's dorm-**

"So what classes do you have?" Hinata asked Sakura not long after meeting up with Naruto. Sakura passed

Hinata her schedule. "You're taking advanced math?" Hinata asked astounded. Not many students took that

type of math since it was way too hard. Only about 5 or less took it. "Uh-huh." Hinata put down Sakura's

schedule. "You are smart. This year only 2 students are taking it, so you'll be the third." Sakura smiled.

"Cool, I'm special." Hinata threw a pillow at Sakura.

**Ooo Boy you lookin' like you like what you see**

**  
Won't you come over check up on it, I might let you work up on it**

**  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch he while he check up on it**

**  
Dip it, pop it, twerk it, stop it, check on me tonight**( I like this song, so I decided this for Sakura's ring tone)

Sakura picked up her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura." It was Gaara.

"Gaara! How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm just calling to see if you're doing fine there in that academy." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're too overprotective. I'm fine, I just made three new friends and got a grand tour of the school."

"That's nice, is your room mate nice to you? Did you feel tired or feel like you were going to faint at all?"

"My room mate's nice, and no. Nothing happened. Quit worrying about me!"

"Oh sure, I stop worrying about you and then something bad happens." Gaara said sounding a bit impatient.

"Whatever, I better get going. See ya, Sandy!"

"Don't call me Sandy!" Gaara yelled. But it was too late. Sakura had already hung up on him.

Sakura laughed as she hung up. Hinata watched her. "What was up with the whole Sandy part?" She asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Just a little joke." Hinata got into her bed. "We should get some sleep now. Night,

Sakura-chan!" She turned off the lights. Sakura did the same. _Classes begin tomorrow and I have to be _

_prepared. _

80808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Sakura turned off her alarm. "Morning already?" She said. Sakura sat up and looked around. It took her a

few seconds to realize that today was her first day of class. _Oh crap! I better get ready! _ Sakura got out of

her bed and went to wake up Hinata. "Wake up, Hinata-chan!" Sakura said shaking her. Hinata opened her

eyes. "Five more minutes!" She groaned. Sakura sighed. She grabbed her ipod, put it on maximum volume,

and blasted out music. Hinata fell out of her bed. "I'm up!" "Took you long enough." Sakura said as she

was putting away her ipod. Hinata got up. "You could've wakened me up more nicely." "I did and you still

didn't wake up." Hinata and Sakura went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. On the way there they met

up with Ino and Tenten. "Hey, Forehead!" Ino yelled out getting unwanted attention. Sakura turned around.

"Do you have to yell out, pig?" Ino stuck out her tongue. Hinata and Tenten chuckled. Sakura brushed her

teeth and went back to her room and change. Sakura put on jean capris, a light pink tank top, and she put

her hair in half pony tail. "This is it." She told herself. She picked up her book bag and left. Sakura looked

around for Kakashi's room. Advanced Math was hard to find, but she got there. She opened the door to find

only two students there. _Wow! Hinata was right. This must be a hard class that only two students are in. _

Sakura sat in an empty seat. A girl that had short blonde hair and thin glasses sat next to Sakura. She leaned

over her and smiled. "Hi, my name is Sunny Smith. Who are you?" Sakura smiled at her. "I'm Sakura

Haruno. I like the name Sunny." They shook hands. Sunny seemed like a nice girl. "Thanks, not a lot of

people think that. They think Sunny is a stupid a name." Sakura frowned. "Well, I think it's a nice name.

By the way, when is the teacher going to come?" "Kakashi is always late. Then he makes up a lie of why

he was late." Sakura giggled. "So are you the new girl Kakashi told us about?" Sunny asked. Sakura

nodded. "Awesome! I heard that you are a true genius. That's why you were accepted into Konoha

Academy." Sunny and Sakura began talking about their families. Sunny was an only child with a mom and

dad.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

A man with silver hair came into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late class, I was helping a kitten out of a tree."

"Liar!" A boy sitting up in the front yelled. "Whatever, Oshi." Kakashi then started reading his perverted

book. "That's Oshi, he is really nice once you get to know him." Sunny whispered in Sakura's ear. Kakashi

looked. "I see we have the new student here. But since I really want to finish this chapter of Icha Icha

Paradise, you guys can just have free time. Sunny and Sakura started talking. When Sakura looked over at

Oshi, she decided to go and talk to him. She got up from her seat went over to him. "Hey, I'm Sakura. Do

You want to come over and hang with us?" Oshi looked at Sakura. He started blushing. "O-okay." He and

Sakura then headed towards Sunny. Oshi would stare at Sakura most of the time and talked to her the most.

When Sakura would smile at him, he would blush. Sunny started noticing this and realized what it meant.

Oshi was in love with someone. Not just someone…Sakura! After class was over Sakura walked to her

next class with Sunny and Oshi. "I can't believe your dad lives in California! I would kill to visit." Sunny

exclaimed. Sakura and Oshi looked at her strangely. "Well, maybe one day you ca" Sakura didn't finish her

sentence because she bumped into someone and fell onto the hard floor. "Itai!" She yelped. Oshi helped her

up. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Sakura looked up to meet onyx eyes looking down at

her.


	4. Weird Teachers and Students

**Recap:**

. "I can't believe your dad lives in California! I would kill to visit." Sunny

exclaimed. Sakura and Oshi looked at her strangely. "Well, maybe one day you ca" Sakura didn't finish her

sentence because she bumped into someone and fell onto the hard floor. "Itai!" She yelped. Oshi helped her

up. "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." Sakura looked up to meet onyx eyes looking down at

her.

**End Recap**

Sakura gulped looking at those onyx eyes. "I'm really sorry." Sakura apologized again. "Hn." A girl that

was clinging onto his arm glared at Sakura. Sakura observed this guy. He had black raven hair, piercing

onyx eyes, and he seemed king of cute. "Um…Sakura? We should leave." Oshi said not looking at Sasuke.

Oshi grabbed her arm and Sunny's and left. "Who was that?" Sakura asked as soon as she got away.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha. The school's hottest, smartest, most popular guy." Sunny said in disgust. Sakura

nodded. Oshi looked at the ground. "He scares me." He said in a low voice. Sakura patted his back. "Don't

worry; I won't let him hurt you." Oshi gave her a small smile. "Not to ruin the moment, but we should get

to class." Sunny informed. "You're right." Then they sped off to their second period class which was

history. Sakura and Oshi had history, while Sunny had art. "bye guys. I'll see you later at lunch, maybe."

Sunny said heading the other direction. Oshi and Sakura waved good-bye and went to history.

8080808080808080808080808008080808080808

"Yo, Teme! Over here!" Naruto yelled over to Sasuke who was trying to escape from his fan girls. Sasuke

sat down in his seat next to Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. "Hey, Sasuke-kun!" A girl said to Sasuke. "Hn."

Just then Sakura and Oshi came into the classroom the same time Kurenai sensei came. "Good morning

class. Today we have a new student. Can you please introduce yourself?" Sakura nodded. "Hello, My name

is Sakura Haruno." In a matter of seconds there were murmurs about her.

_Who in the world has pink hair?_

_What a huge forehead she has!_

_I think I've seen her before. _

_She's so ugly!_

Sakura forced a smile. For one thing, she hated it when people insulted her because of her looks. Sure, she

wasn't the prettiest girl, but she is still a nice girl. "Silence!" Kurenai yelled stopping the comments.

"Sakura, you may go sit Sasuke and Oshi." Sakura was relieved that she was sitting next to Oshi. But she

didn't realize that this "Sasuke" was the same person she met in the hallway. Sakura made her way to the

desk and sat down followed by some glares of Sasuke's fangirls "I'm glad you're sitting next to me, Sak."

Oshi whispered. "Hi, Sakura-chan! I didn't know you had my class." Naruto said. Sakura turned her head

and was surprised to see Naruto there. "Hey, Naruto. Nice to meet you again." Naruto smiled.

**Sasuke's POV…**

Kurenai sensei told us we have a new student. That was when a girl with _pink_ hair and _green _eyes came

into the classroom with Oshi. I remembered her from the hallway. She was the one who bumped into me.

She looks familiar…where have I seen her before? ""Good morning, class. Today we have a new student.

Can you please introduce yourself?" Kurenai sensei said. The girl nodded. "Hello, My name is Sakura

Haruno." Even her name sounded familiar. "Sakura, you may go sit next to Sasuke and Oshi. _Great, now _

_she has to sit next to me. _Sakura sat next to me. A lot of my fangirls glared at her. Oshi then whispered

something n her ear. _How does she know him? _"Hey, Sakura-chan! I didn't know you had my class." The

dobe said. So this must be the girl the dobe was talking about yesterday. "hey, Naruto. Nice to meet you

again.". She seemed different though. Sakura didn't drool, stare, faint, or squeal at all. Unlike my fangirls,

she just sat there and listened to the teacher without paying attention to me. It was like I didn't exist. It

irritated me. No girl has ever done that!

**End POV**

History was finally over and it was time for Health which is taught by Kabuto. (Don't ask why) They

learned about the how babies form within the mom's stomach which made some people faint and/or barf.

When it was time for Art class Sakura was happy. "That class scared me." She said shuddering. Oshi was

really green. "I don't think I want think about that." Naruto came out with the boys. "That was really

troublesome. Thank god, I fell asleep." Shikamaru said. Sasuke didn't react at all. Neji, the same. Naruto,

however kept on asking ridiculous questions. "I don't get it. How does a baby get inside a mommy's

stomach?" Sasuke whacked him. "You don't want to know, dobe." Naruto held onto his head. "That hurt!"

"Don't care." "Sasuke-kun!" A girl's voice yelled. Soon a girl with long purple hair and hazel eyes came

running over and hugged Sasuke. "Hey, Traci." Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru made yuck faces at her. They

hated Traci. She was popular, beautiful, rich, and….well just to shorten things….she is Sasuke's NEW

girlfriend who is very annoying. Traci glared at them but then returned her gaze at Sasuke. "Come on, Sasuke-kun. Let's go now." "Hn." They then left to their next class.

80808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808808080

Sakura sat down in her seat. Oshi warned her about something having to do with the sensei for this class.

Soon everyone came into the class. _Something about this art class freaks me out. _The door opened to reveal

an old guy with really long white hair. "Hello, Class. Today for art class we would be having a presentation

on some masterpieces. Sakura read the board to show that the name of the sensei is Jaraiya. The sensei

turned off the lights and turned the projector on to show a picture of…. "Aaaaaaaauuuuugggghhhhhhhh!

Turn it off! Turn it off!" The whole class yelled. The picture was a man naked sitting on balcony. Sakura

covered her eyes. _I should've known this teacher would be pervert. _ Oshi was right about the sensei. Sakura

wished that Oshi was with her right now. "It's not that bad! Please pay attention!" Jaraiya sensei said. The

class forced themselves to watch the presentation. The pictures were mainly about naked males and females

having sex which made Sakura uncomfortable. "Note to self…never come back to this class." Sakura

muttered to herself.

'**This guy is unbelievable! How did he become a teacher?'**

'_I know! Wait…who are you?'_

'**I'm your inner, dumbass!'**

'_Nice manners.'_

'**Thank you.'**

'_Where did you come from?'_

'**I've ****been hanging around, waiting for the right time to come out.' **

'_Whatever.'_

'**Back to the pervert…is he for real? Does he actually think 10****th**** graders should learn about this kind of art? If that's what you can call it. **

'_I don't know.'_

"Class dismissed!" Jaraiya sensei yelled. Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

'_I'm going to have nightmares due to that "presentation" he gave us.'_

'**Ditto'**

Sakura went to science. Hopefully, this time she won't have pervert for a teacher.

80808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080800808

"Good evening, my youthful students! Welcome to the world of science." Gai sensei yelled. The class

sweat dropped. Sakura came then. She sat in an empty seat. "Today for science you will begin a project on

different types of biomes. It counts for 50 of your grade." The class groaned. Sakura didn't. _I did this _

_before last year. This will be a piece of cake! _ "You may begin." Sakura took out a science book about

biomes and started to work on her project. It was really easy for her since she was a top student. She was

halfway done when she felt presence. Sakura looked up to see a girl glaring at her. "Listen up bitch! I hear

you sit next to my Sasuke-kun! You better stay away from him I'll rearrange your face." The girl

threatened. Sakura didn't seem scared. Probably because everytime she switches schools she gets stuck

with the popular guy and girls would threaten her to back off. She's been used to it. But nothing would

happen to her since Gaara would be there and protect her. But this time he not. Sakura yawned. The girl

clenched her fists. "Didn't you hear me? Or are you too stupid to understand? Let me repeat it: You better

stay away from Sasuke-kun or I'll rearrange your face!" Sakura smirked. "Oh no! I wouldn't want that to

happen! I'll then look like you!" Sakura faked a scared face. The girl growled. "How dare you! You are

going to..." She didn't finish her sentence since the teacher was in front of her. "Yuki, do we have a

problem here that you are disrupting Sakura here?" Yuki nodded. "Yes sensei, you see…"

"Sit down Yuki and work on your own project."

"But…"

"Sit down! It's un- youthful to not listen to the teacher." Yuki went back to her seat cursing under her

breath. "Um…thank you, sensei." Sakura said. "Your welcome." Gai then went back to his own desk. _I _

_better watch my back. These girls can attack me any second just because I sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. _

'**Cha! We should've juts finished her off right then and there!' **

'_That would be pointless. I just get pummeled back.'_

'**Wimp! You got to show people you're not afraid! Never mess with Sakura Haruno!'**

'_Just shut up and let me do the project. The teachers expect me to be smart.'_

'**If you were really smart then you would know that the bell just rang.'**

'_Shit! You're right!__ I better get going.'_

'**And you told me to shut up. You can't live with out me.'**

Sakura ignore her inner. "Guess it's time for lunch." Sakura found her way to the cafeteria. _Found it! Now _

_all I have to do is find a seat. Which I think might be challenge. _Sakura looked around for at least one

empty seat. "Hey, Forehead! Over here!" A certain blonde yelled out. Sakura smiled. _I'm saved! _ "Thanks."

Sakura sat in between Hinata and Tenten. "No problem." "So Forehead How was your day so far?" Ino

asked leaning over the table. Sakura thought about it. "It was…interesting." To tell you the truth. Sakura

actually didn't really expect all those things happening in a school like Konoha. "That's good!" Tenten

said. Sakura smiled weakly. _This school is so weird! At least the students aren't. _ Then a boy with a bowl

shaped haircut and bushy brows started coming into the lunch room. "Hello, my fellow youthful class

mates!" _Scratch that! _ "Who the hell is that?" Sakura asked. "That's Rock Lee. Or should I say Mini-Gai."

Sakura observed him too. _Well what do you know…he looks a lot like Gai sensei. Same hair and eyebrows. _

When Lee noticed Sakura he started sprinting towards her. Sakura twitched. _This is awkward. _"Hello, My

name is Rock Lee! And who is this beautiful girl?" Sakura didn't like this. "S-Sakura." Lee beamed. "What

a beautiful name for a beautiful girl! Could you please date me?"

'**He such a freak! Why the hell is he asking us out?'**

'_Don't be mean! I'll just say no but I won't be mean'_

'**Like I said before: Wimp!'**

'_Leave me alone!'_

"I'm sorry Lee. But I can't go on a date with you." Lee still smiled. "That's ok, my flower! I'll be waiting!"

He then waltzed out of the room. "Weirdo." Ino said as soon as he left. "But you have to admit that was

pretty funny!" Tenten said laughing. "Just ignore him. He can be like that…sometimes." "Great!" Sakura

said sarcastically. _Brrrriiiinnnngggg! _"Damn! We didn't get to eat!" Ino said. "Who cares, we'll eat after

classes are over." Sakura said grabbing her bag heading off to Music. Asuma taught the class. Todays

lesson was to test out people's voices and try to perfect them. The boys were allowed to do anything they

wanted while the girls had to sing. Sakura was third. _I don't want to sing in front of there people! I'm not _

_even sure if I have a good voice. What should I do? _"Haruno Sakura?" Asuma said. Sakura got up front.

She gulped. "I'm going to be singing Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton." Asuma nodded as a signal for

her to start. Sakura took a deep breath.

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky   
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight 

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I   
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you... 

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

"That was wonderful! You have a beautiful voice Haruno-san." Asuma sensei said. Sakura bowed. All the

girls were staring at her. Some with mouths open. Sakura took her seat. _Oh boy, now I'm done for. _It

seemed that everytime the bell rang, it was Sakura's savior. This was why when it rang she dashed out of

the room. _Just two more periods and it's over. _Shizune sensei, the English teacher, told the class to write a

story about something. It could be anything as long it was appropriate. Sakura took out a pencil and began

writing. Her story was about a teenage girl just trying to find an escape. It related to Sakura because that 's

what Sakura wants. An escape. She tired of being the same smart girl in every school and being hated. All

she wanted was to just try and change everything. "Remember to hand in your story tomorrow. Better be

finished or detention!" Sakura left. _I just wish that maybe one day I can actually escape. _"Time for Medical

Courses." Since Sakura was forbidden to do Gym class due to her heart she decided to take medical

courses, that or watch students do gym class. Sakura was the only person taking it while others had gym

this made her different. Sakura went to the room that read Medical Class and entered. A woman was sitting

in a chair. She looked like she was waiting for some one. "Hello." Sakura said. The woman turned around.

"Oh hi. Are you Sakura Haruno?" She asked. Sakura nodded. "Good. My name is Tsunade. Please take a

seat." Sakura sat down. "So Sakura, is this your first time take a medical class like this?" Tsunade asked.

"Actually no, I've done this before. I want to become a doctor when I grow up." Sakura informed. "That's

good to hear. I see in your profile that you have a heart problem which is probably the reason the forbid

you from gym." Tsunade said as she held up Sakura's profile. Tsunade put down the profile. "Before we

get started, Sakura could you please take these papers to the office and get them copied?" "Sure, Tsunade-

Sama." Tsunade handed her the papers and then she left. _She's nice. I guess I can handle her. _The school is

big so it took Sakura some time to find the office. "Where can it be? I hope I'm not lost!" Sakura looked

around. The place was unfamiliar. That only means one thing. She's lost. Sakura sighed. "Great!" Sakura

felt like there was something behind her. She whirled around. Nothing. Other side. Nothing. "That's

weird." Sakura said. "Stupid girl. You insulted me in front of the class, and now you shall pay!" A familiar

yet annoying voice said. Sakura turned around to see Yuki and two other girl standing there with murder in

their eyes. "Get her." Yuki said. Sakura's eyes widened. _Oh no! _


	5. Sakura

The two girls grabbed Sakura by her shoulders and pinned her to the ground. Yuki started slapping, punching, and kicking the poor girl. Sakura felt her heart beating fast. _Don't panic! Don't panic! The _

_doctors always told me not to panic or my heart can go out. _Sakura coughed out blood. "Please stop!" She begged. Yuki smirked. She kicked her extra hard that Sakura fell unconscious. "That should teach her!"

Yuki took out some rope, tape, and cloth out of her book bag. She ties Sakura hands and feet while the other two blindfold her and tape her mouth. "Where should we hide her Yuki?" The girl asked. Yuki

smirked. "I have the perfect place. Follow me." The two girls dragged carried Sakura while Yuki led them to the Boys Gym Locker room. "Are you crazy, Yuki?" The girls both said. "We can't hide her in here!

We're not even allowed in here." Yuki ignored them. She opened up an empty locker and smiled. "This is perfect. Stick her in here." (The lockers are big enough to stick people in there.) The girls were a nervous

about this. Sure, beating her up was bad. But sticking her in a locker was bad. Sakura then was inside the locker with no way out unless someone opened it. Yuki and the girls then left to go back to gym without

being noticed.

8080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808088080

**-Gym Class-**

The boys were busy playing some basketball talking about some things. "I can't believe you enjoy being with Traci, Teme." Naruto said as he passed the ball to Neji. "I'm dumping her anyway; I have another girl

in mind." Sasuke said taking the ball and throwing it into the basket. "That's just troublesome." Shikamaru said. Neji nodded. "Maybe you should just stick with one girl and you know not date a lot." Sasuke

narrowed his eyes. "Hn. Whatever." Naruto looked around the gym. "That's weird. Every other girl is here but Sakura-chan is the only one missing. I wonder where she is." The boys shrugged. "Maybe she's just

doing something different." Shikamaru said. "Or maybe she's just hungry and went to go get some ramen." "You and your ramen." Neji said as he hit Naruto on the head. "Ok! That's enough everyone! Gym is

over!" The coach yelled. "Finally! This class is starting to be boring." Shikamaru muttered. "You're the one who's boring." All the boys went to the locker rooms and got changed. "Let's go, we can't be late for

our other classes." Sasuke said as he left the locker room. Neji and Shikamaru followed along. "Wait for me!" Naruto yelled as he was trying to find his locker. _Now which locker did I use? I can't remember! _ He

thought. The others had already left. "What's that red stuff?" He asked himself. Red ooze was dripping from one of the lockers. Naruto started walking towards the locker. He slowly opened it

and…"Aaaaaaaauuuuuuugggghhhhhhhhhhhh! SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled. Sakura fell out of the locker motionless. Naruto picked her up. "What in the world happened? Teme! Neji! Shikamaru! Come back here!

I need your help!" he yelled.

8808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808088080880808080

**-Outside of the locker room-**

"Teme! Neji! Shikamaru! Come back here! I need your help!" Naruto yelled. "What could the dobe want?" Sasuke asked pushing himself off the wall. "He probably doesn't remember where his locker is again. Let's

go help him." Neji suggested going inside the room. Sasuke and Shikamaru reluctantly followed. "What do you want Naru—what the hell!" Sasuke yelled. "Isn't that Sakura? What is she doing here all bloody?"

Neji rushing to her side untying her. He took off the blindfold. Her eyes were closed but she was struggling a lot. He took off the tape. Sakura coughed up more blood. "This isn't good. We need to tell some."

Shikamaru ran off to tell the coach. Sasuke was horrified. Sakura kept on coughing. The coach and Shikamaru came in then. "This is bad. We need to get medical help. Now!" Neji took out his cell phone.

"I'm on it." He dialed 911 and asked for an ambulance to take Sakura to a hospital. The coach tilted his head to Sasuke. "Sasuke, can you carry Sakura on your back so we can go outside and wait for the

medics?" Sasuke nodded. The coach and Naruto helped Sakura onto Sasuke's back. Then they went

outside.

808080808080808080080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

**-Back in Suna- (Suna is Sakura's hometown)**

Gaara was at school. He was busy talking to his friends about sports when he started felt some sort of

"feeling". "Sakura!" He whispered. "Hey Gaara, you okay?" One of his friends asked. Gaara shook his

head. He left the class room and took out his cell and dialed Sakura's number. The "feeling was getting

worse and worse which made him even more worried. "Hello?" A voice that wasn't Sakura's.

"Naruto? Is that you? What are you doing with Sakura's phone?" There was a slight pause. "Gaara?

Yeah, it's me Naruto. Listen, Sakura-chan is in trouble! I found her tied up unconscious in the locker

room. We're taking her to the hospital." Gaara felt like his heart stopped. "I'm coming over there!

Take care of Sakura! If something happens to her I'll kill you. I knew she shouldn't have gone to that

school!" He slammed his fist on the wall. "Take it easy Gaara! The ambulance is here. I'll see you

later." He hung up then. Gaara shoved his phone in his pocket and went back to the class. He went up

to one of his friends. "Gavin, you can drive. Right?" Gavin nodded. "Good. Drive me to Konoha

Hospital now. Sakura needs me right now." As soon as Gaara said Sakura Gavin grabbed his keys and

left. Gaara came along. Everybody from Suna High knew Sakura and loved her. Gavin drove really

fast trying to get to Konoha hospital as soon as possible. Gaara felt tears come to his eyes. He hoped

that Sakura was going to be alright.

808080808080808080080800808080808080800080808080808808080808

**-Konoha Hospital-**

The doctors rushed Sakura to the emergency room fast. "If she doesn't do well with the next few hours

we will have to perform surgery." The doctor said. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and the coach

were in the waiting room. Naruto was scared. "I hope Sakura-chan will survive. I wonder who did this

to her." The others were silent. Sasuke kept on getting calls non-stop from Traci and some other girls.

"I need Kyuubi!" Naruto then took out his favorite stuffed fox and held it close to him. "What the hell

is that thing you're holding, dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stuck out his tongue. "It's not a "thing" It's

my favorite stuffed animal that I had since I was a baby. The hospital told me that my parents gave it to

me before they disappeared." A tear the dropped to the floor. "It's ok, Naruto." Neji said. He wasn't

actually good at it but at least he tried. Tsunade and Jaraiya were Naruto's adopted parents. The

hospital entrance doors opened. Gaara and Gavin stepped. "Where's Sakura?" Gaara asked. Naruto

pointed to the room. Gaara sat down. "This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have let her go." Gavin

patted his back. "She'll survive. I know she will. Sakura is a strong girl." Sasuke turned his attention to

Gaara. "Who are you?" Gaara looked at him. "I'm Gaara Haruno (I like the way it sounds!) and I'm

Sakura's twin brother. Who are you?" Sasuke smirked. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Aren't you the guy who

led Suna High to the Soccer champion ship?" Gaara nodded. The doctor then came back into the

waiting room. "Is anybody here that is related to Sakura Haruno?" The guys pointed to Gaara. "Come

with me sir." Gaara followed the doctor to his office. "Sakura Haruno is going to be ok. But her heart

isn't any better. She is going to survive but if her heart is in really bad condition. If Haruno-san gets

more blows to it there is a high chance of death. You have two choices to have Haruno-san take

surgery but the side effects are fatal. If not I can give some sort of device that will be able to help her

breathing if she gets tired or worn out. It's like an inhaler." Gaara thought about. If Sakura had surgery

then she wouldn't have to worry about her heart, but the side effects seem risky. He only had one

choice. "I'll take the inhaler." "Are you sure?" Gaara nodded. The doctor stood up and walked over to

a cabinet. He took out an inhaler. He then passed it to Gaara. "It looks like an inhaler but it's not."

"Thank you. Can I go see my sister?" The doctor nodded and led Gaara to Sakura's room. "Be extra

quiet, she needs her rest." The boys went into the room too. Sakura was on the bed there her hair

sprawled on the pillow. The blood was washed away and all that was left was a few cuts and bruises.

Her chest went up and down showing that she was breathing normally. Gaara went to her side and held

her hand. Naruto came up to Sakura and put Kyuubi near her head. "She deserves him for now." He

whispered. Sasuke felt bad for her. _It was just her first day and she already was beat up. I'm going to _

_find these sluts who did this to her! _ Neji and Shikamaru sat there thinking about something. "Sakura

has a really bad heart." Gaara said breaking the silence. "She is always happy though, never

complaining about it. She didn't like it when people treated her differently just because she had a heart

problem which was why she chose to not to tell anybody else." Tears were coming out. "After my

mom and dad divorced I promised my dad that I will take good care of Sakura while he was gone since

he was mainly the one who protected her. And now, look what has happened!" The others were taken

back by those words. Gaara really did care for Sakura and he would do anything just to make her happy. Gaara looked at his sister and kissed her forehead. _I've come to a decision, Sakura…_


	6. No name

A few hours later Sakura opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She asked out loud. Naruto was the first to wake and heard Sakura asking where she was. Naruto hugged Sakura. "Sakura-chan! You're alive!" Sakura

didn't have enough time to react and didn't realize that the person hugging was Naruto. "Who are you?" She asked. Naruto broke the hug. "Oh kami-sama! Sakura lost her memory! What are we going to do?"

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara woke up. "Sakura lost her memory? Call a doctor quick!" Gaara exclaimed. Sakura smacked his shoulder. "I didn't lose my memory, you idiots! I just didn't see Naruto

and thought he was someone else!" The boys got scared. "Huh! Oh sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Where am I anyways?" Sakura said looking around the room. "You're at the hospital. What happened to you, Sakura?

Who beat you up?" Gaara asked. "I got beat up by…" She paused. "I don't remember." Neji looked at her. "What do you mean that you don't remember?" Sakura shrugged. "Who are you again?" Gaara turned her

head so he can look at him. "Sakura, are you ok?" Sakura nodded. "I think we should call a doctor." Shikamaru suggested. "I agree. I'll go get him." Sasuke said leaving the room. "What's this?" Sakura asked

picking up Kyuubi. Naruto grinned at her. "That's Kyuubi, he's my favorite stuffed animal. I put him near your head because I figured you probably needed him." Sakura hugged Naruto. "Thanks, um…Naruto."

Shikamaru frowned. Just then the doctor and Sasuke came in. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked. "Sakura doesn't seem to remember some stuff." Gaara said. The doctor started asking Sakura some

questions. Most of them were personal and she wouldn't know the answer. The doctor frowned. "I figured this would happen." "What would happen?" Sasuke asked. The doctor looked at them with a serious face.

"You see, when Sakura got beat t seemed that she must've gotten hit in the head. As a result she won't remember some things for a while. Like for example, you are her close friend but she won't remember you

for a couple seconds or minutes. It would take awhile for her to remember." Gaara looked at the ground. "Is it permanent?" The doctor thought about it. "In some conditions, yes. The solution would be surgery in the

brain. But I'm not sure about Sakura. It depends how hard she was hit on the head. I'm truly sorry." Sakura hugged Kyuubi tighter. _This can't be happening. I won't be able to remember some things? Why did this _

_have to happen to me? _ "Can you do some tests and see if the hits were bad?" Neji asked. He doctor nodded. "I will. It may take some weeks but I'll do it. In the meantime, Sakura has to stay in the hospital

for a few more days." The boys nodded. The doctor smiled at Sakura and then left. "I wish this wasn't happening to you, Sakura." Gaara said. Sakura smiled. "It's ok, who are you again?" Gaara began crying

and hugged her. "I promise this time that I will take good care of you! I've decided to go to Konoha Academy with you so you won't be alone." Gaara exclaimed. Sakura blinked. _Who is this guy? And what is _

_he talking about taking care of me? Wait…oh yeah! That's Gaara. I can't believe I couldn't remember his name! _ Sakura hugged Gaara back. Naruto 'awwed.' Sasuke smiled. For the first time. THE Uchiha Sasuke

SMILED! _It seems that Gaara and Sakura are in a really close relationship. It's no wonder Gaara began crying. _Sakura looked at the boys. "You know what's strange? I'm in a room filled with boys and usually

woman would go crazy but I'm not reacting at all." Everyone then laughed. "We should leave, you need your rest. We'll see later and visit you, Sakura-chan." Naruto said getting up. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru

got up too and said good-bye. They left. Gaara got up from his seat. "I'm going to the house and start packing. I'll see you in school later, Sakura." Gaara smirked. He then left. Sakura sighed. _I wonder how _

_long I'll have to suffer. Why can't I be normal like everyone else? Why am I always the one that has to go through a lot of pain? Is this my purpose in life? To suffer? _ Sakura then closed her eyes hoping to get

some good sleep away from those thoughts.

80808080808080808080808080808080808080080800808008080808080808080808080808080808080808

**-Back at Konoha Academy-**

The boys got back to school and explained the situation to the teachers. The news then spread fast. Eventually the girls found out. "I hope Sakura-chan will be ok." Naruto said. Sasuke and Naruto were

going to their dorm to finish the homework they needed to complete. "Ah." Naruto rolled his eyes. "You can never give a right answer." "Hn." "Naruto!!!!!! Sasuke!!!!!!!! Is it true?" A loud voice said. Ino was

right in front of them with a face. "Is what true?" Naruto asked backing away. Ino scoffed. "Is it true that Sakura got beat up and she is now in the hospital?" Sasuke nodded. Ino screamed in frustration. "I'm going

to find those bitches that hurt Sakura! They are going to pay and be tortured. Hell shall pay! Mwuhahahahahahah!" Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped. "Have you taken your medication, Ino?" "Maybe

I didn't! Who cares?" Hinata and Tenten then came running down the hallway. "We –pant- finally –pant- found you –pant- Ino!" Tenten said taking deep breaths. Hinata grabbed Ino's shoulders. "Excuse her, she

didn't take her medication yet and after she heard about Sakura she flipped out." Ino tried getting out of Hinata's grasp. "Let me go! I need to find those whores who beat Sakura! They need to be taught a lesson!"

Sasuke twitched. "Is she always like that?" Tenten nodded. "Only when she doesn't take her medication. You need to take it, Ino!" Ino finally got out. "Screw the medicine! I need to find the people that hurt

Sakura! Bye!" She zoomed out of sight. "Not again! Help us catch Ino!" Tenten and Hinata started running off to find crazed Ino. "I'm scared now. She could hurt anybody by now." Naruto said shaking. Sasuke had

to admit. He was a little freaked out. "Let's go. We need to find Ino before things get out of hand." He started dragging Naruto by the feet. "Nooooooooo!!!!! I don't want to! I'm scared. I left Kyuubi with

Sakura! Waaaahhhhhh!" "Quit being a baby!" _This kid is really weird! Hard to believe he passed all these grades. _

80808080808080808080800808088080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

**-With Ino-**

"Out of my! I need to find the girls that hurt Sakura!" Ino yelled pushing every student including teacher out of her way. Ino was officially crazy. When the students saw Ino rampaging yelling out some stuff they

ran away before she could see them. Ino then saw Yuki with the same two girls that beat up Sakura. _I'll go ask her some questions about Sakura and then we'll see if she did it. _Ino approached Yuki. "Hello, Yuki."

Ino said with a sinister smile. "Hello, Ino." Yuki said not happy about Ino being near. They had a glaring contest. "You don't happen to know about Sakura, do you? Did you have to do anything with it?" Ino asked

cracking her knuckles. Yuki gulped. "No, I didn't." "Liar!" Ino slammed her into the lockers. "I know you did it! I saw you giving Sakura lots of glares when you saw that she embarrassed you and sat next to

Sasuke! Admit it!" Ino was really red. It was like a demon was inside her. "Ok! Fine! I'll admit it! I was the one who beat up, Sakura! She doesn't deserve to be with Sasuke-kun!" Ino smirked. "In that case…say

hello to my little friend…Mr. Fist!" Ino then slammed her fist into Yuki's beautiful (NOT!) face. Yuki fell to the floor screaming in both pain and anger. "My face! My beautiful face! I can't believe you,

Yamanaka!" She yelled. Ino pumped her fist in the air. "That's right! Never mess with Yamanaka Ino or her friends!" Ino then started doing a strange happy dance. "There you are, Ino! Where have you been? Ha-

ha! Look at Yuki!" Hinata laughed. Tenten widened her eyes. "Eww and I thought her face was bad enough." Sasuke and Naruto came into the room. Naruto was holding a bowl filled with ramen. "We're

finally here. We could've come earlier but the dobe here needed some ramen so he could finally calm down." When Yuki saw Sasuke she stopped her complaining and went over to Sasuke. She began hugging

him and cuddling. (My eyes!) "Sasuke-kun! Look at what that bitch Ino did to my face!" Yuki pouted. Sasuke looked at Ino who was still doing a happy dance. "Ino did that?" He asked. Yuki nodded. He

chuckled. "Who knew Ino was actually that strong." Yuki was shocked. "But Sasuke-kun! Look at my face! She ruined it!" Sasuke smirked. "It was already ruined. So all she did was made an improvement."

Yuki glared at Ino. She stormed out the room. _That bitch will pay! _ She muttered. "Ino, stop dancing. It's embarrassing." Tenten said. Ino stopped dancing. "Fine! But at least I got my revenge! Oh, look at the

time! Let's go see Sakura-chan in the hospital!" Ino skipped out of the room. "She gets weirder and weirder every second." Said Naruto. They nodded.

80808080808080808080808080808008080808080808080808080808080808080808080808808080808080

**-Back at the Hospital-**

Sakura couldn't sleep. Those thoughts wouldn't leave her mind. It was like haunting her. "I need stop thinking about it! It can't be true. My purpose here is not to suffer! But if that's not my purpose…then what

is?" Sakura began thinking about. She couldn't think of an answer. "I need go to the bathroom!" She groaned. Sakura pushed away the covers and went to the door. But before she could reach for the knob the

door opened and hit her right in the face. Sakura fell over in pain. "Sakura! Where's Sakura?" Ino asked. "I don't know. Why don't you check the floor?" Sakura suggested. Ino gasped. "Sakura! Sorry, about hitting

you. I didn't see you there." Ino helped her up. "It's ok. But if you excuse me I need to use the restroom." "Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled pulling Sakura into a hug. "Can't breathe!" She choked out. "Sorry." Naruto

let go of her. Sakura then left to the restroom but was didn't make due to a large amount of people calling her name and hugging her. _Must go to bathroom before I explode! _ Sakura thought. "So, are you feeling ok

Sakura?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better. By the way, what's your name?" She asked. Hinata fell out of her chair. Tears were in her eyes. "You don't remember me?" Sakura

shrugged her shoulders. "I forgot to tell you. Sakura has a problem with her brain now." Said Naruto. The he explained what Sakura had. Neji and Shikamaru weren't there since they had some things to do and

couldn't come. Sasuke was sitting in a chair ignoring everyone. He looked at Sakura who was fidgeting a lot and was sweating. _I wonder what could be wrong with her. _He thought. Sakura tried to hold it in but

couldn't. She got up from her seat and tried leaving but the doctor stopped. Her. "Please sit down, Sakura-san. I need to take some tests on you right now." Sakura sat down but she had her mind on going to the

bathroom and fast! The doctor gave Sakura a couple shots, wrote some stuff down, and asked her some questions about her health. _I need the bathroom right now! I can't hold it in any longer! _ "Ok, I'm done.

Bye." The doctor left. Tenten shuddered. "I can't stand hospitals! It's like being in hell only instead of demons you have doctors. How can you stand it Sakura?" She shrugged. "I guess it's because I'm used to

it." Ino turned her attention back to Tenten. "How come you are afraid of hospitals?" Tenten chuckled nervously. "Well…

**-Flashback-**

_Five-year-old Tenten was accompanying her mother to the hospital visiting her aunt. Tenten looked at the patients that were passing by. "They look like zombies." Tenten's mom giggled. "I guess you can say that."_

_Tenten and her mom then reached a room. "Stay out here while I see your aunt." Her mom said as she went inside the room. Tenten looked around. The hallway was empty except for some nurses rushing by. _

"_I'm bored." She said. Tenten got off her seat and explored the hospital. She passes by a doctor's office and saw him and a nurse making out. 'Gross! Adult love!' "Get a room!" She yelled before running off. _

_Tenten kept on walking exploring a lot of rooms. She saw a small white bed and got on it. She felt tired so she decides to close her eyes. "This must be the patient, sir." A nurse said. Tenten opened her eyes and _

_found herself in a different room. "Where am I?" She asked. A shadowy figure came up to Tenten with a shot and shushed her. "It's ok; this will only hurt a bit." He said. Tenten pushed him away. "No! Get away _

_from me you demon!" She yelled as she jumped on him. They both fell to the floor. Tenten pounded on the doctor's chest screaming at him about her being the good one. "Get this kid off me!" He told one of the _

_nurses. "Tenten, why are you hitting the doctor!" Tenten looked up and saw her mom there in the doorway looking at her. "He's a demon!"_

**-End Flashback-**

Everyone burst out laughing at Tenten's story of why she was afraid of hospitals. Sakura wasn't laughing because if she laughed she would have an accident. She couldn't take it anymore. Sakura got up from her

seat and left the room. "That was so funny! Right, forehead? Forehead? Forehead, where are you?" Ino asked. The others started looking for her. "Bathroom here I come!" Sakura yelled.

Stories:

A/N: Hey guys, I'm planning to make another story since I'm kind of bored so I came up with these ideas:

**Sometimes Love can't be Healed- **Sakura Haruno moves back to Konoha so she can start college and work as an apprentice for Tsunade to become a medical ninja, she makes friends and has a wonderful time living there for a while. But one day she meets Sasuke Uchiha whom she dated 4 years ago and broke her heart. Sakura denies that she is still in love with him, however Sasuke tries to start things over and be together again. But what happens when everyone steps in and plays 'Matchmaker' to set them up?

**Cheating Hearts-** Playboy Sasuke Uchiha makes a bet with his friends of who can date the most girls within 2 months. Of course he ends up getting more and more dates making him in the lead. He thinks of the dates as a mere bet that is...until he meets new girl Sakura Haruno. He dates her and slowly falls for her. But what happens if Sakura finds out that it was all a bet?

**A Girl's Dream- **Sasuke is an avenger training hard to kill his brother and restore his clan, Sakura is hired to take care of Sasuke and tend his wounds if he gets hurt from training. At first Sasuke acts cold to her. But soon they start falling in love. But will Sasuke's ambition to kill his brother get in the way?

**Untold- **Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Tenten go on a school trip but get stranded forcing them to spend the night in a abandoned house which is assumed to be haunted. Strange things happen including disappearances, moving objects, and secrets that were never to be told.SasuSaku

**Sakura was Here- **Sakura has been moving around a lot with her aunt since her mother left her. Her aunt always taught not to get too attached to someone while they are moving or else the moves will be harder for her. One day they move into the city and work at a small diner. Sakura goes to a new school and makes new enemies, friends, and maybe a new boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha...Can love win all?

**S.O.S-** The whole gang is going to an island cruise, but what they didn't except for the ship to have a shipwreck. They get stranded on a deserted island, they have to survive, learn about teamwork, and help each other to get rescued. Even love blooms between some new couples. Can the whole gang survive and get rescued in time?...

Please review and vote which story you would like for me to work on and I'll then see the results and tell you. See ya!


	7. A Trip to the Psychologist

A few days later Sakura got out of the hospital. Things were back to normal besides the fact that she can't remember some things. Gaara also came into the school. He was shared a dorm with Kiba and Akamaru.

Sakura was sitting in the library with Oshi studying for a test Monday. "I'm glad you're feeling better Sakura." Oshi said. Sakura smiled. "Thanks, what's your name? Oh yeah, Oshi." Sakura felt bad that she

couldn't remember lots of things. "So when are you going to go to the doctors?" Oshi asked. "Tomorrow, they have my test results of how mad my head was hit. I'm bored!" Oshi laughed. "I'm not surprised."

Sakura was confused. "Noooooooooooo! I can't find Kyuubi! He's lost! Call the police!" Naruto yelled running into the library. "Sshh!" The librarian shushed. Naruto came into the library crying. "I can't find

Kyuubi! He's not in my room!" Sakura groaned. "Naruto, I think you should get over Kyuubi! You're 16 years old for Kami's sake!" Naruto pouted. "Never!" Oshi sweat dropped. Sakura got up from her seat.

"Why don't you check your room again?" Naruto left in a blink of an eye. "I swear the kid gets on my nerves." Oshi picked up his books. "I gonna go now, bye Sakura." Oshi left the library. Sasuke then came

in smirking. "Why are you smirking?" "Because of this." Sasuke took out something from his back. It was Kyuubi. "Why are you with Kyuubi? Naruto is looking everywhere for him." Sakura asked. "Naruto is 16

and he still needs stuffed animals. So I took Kyuubi when he wasn't looking." Sakura raised her eyebrow. "That's mean." "I know. Today I'm taking Naruto to the psychologist's office so he can help him with

Naruto's obsession with Kyuubi." Sakura laughed uncontrollably until she fell to the floor clutching her stomach. "I can't believe you did that!" Sasuke helped her up. "Well believe it!" "Isn't that Naruto's

quote?" Sasuke didn't answer. "Yo Sasuke!" A males' voice yelled. Sakura turned around and Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata there. "What?" Sasuke asked hiding Kyuubi. "Oh my god! Sasuke's

playing with s stuffed animal! I need to take a picture!" Ino yelled pulling out her phone. "Shut up." Tenten and Hinata were stifling giggles. "Do you guys know why Naruto is crying like a baby in the hallway?"

Shikamaru asked. "Sasuke hid Kyuubi and he's taking Naruto the psychologist's office to help Naruto." Sakura said. Sasuke glared at her. "That's harsh, but can we come? I want to see Naruto's face when he

gets there." Tenten asked. "Whatever." Naruto then walked in with tear stains. "I want Kyuubi!" He yelled. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arms. "Let's take him to the you-know-what right now. Everyone nodded.

They followed Sasuke to his car. Sasuke sat in the front since he was driving. "Where are we going?" He asked. Nobody answered. Naruto started banging on the windows. "I know where you guys are taking me!

And I'm not going! No one can make me! Let me out of here!" Neji got irritated and knocked him out. "Finally! Now I can have peace and quiet!" Sakura leaned over to Tenten. "He sounds like a girl that is

PMSing when he's mad!" Tenten laughed like a maniac. "That is so true!" The guys stared at Tenten and at Sakura. Sakura just shrugged. "I didn't do anything" She lied. Naruto was still unconscious. "What's that

guy's name again? And what is he doing here?" Sakura asked pointing to Naruto. "Forget him." Ino said. _I hope Sakura recovers fast. It worries me that she doesn't remember lots of things. _"We're here." Sasuke

said getting out of the car. Hinata dragged Naruto in the building with her. "So where do we go?" Shikamaru asked. "Over there." Sasuke pointed to a sing that said. 'Dr. Anita.' They knocked on the door.

"Come in." A woman's voice said. They opened the door. "Good evening, I'm Dr. Anita. That must be Naruto Uzamaki." She said pointing to the unconscious boy. Sasuke nodded. "Ok, well put him on that

sofa." Sasuke laid Naruto on the sofa. His eyes fluttered open. "What? Where am I? And where is Kyuubi?" He asked getting up. "You're at the psychologist's office to help you with your obsession with

Kyuubi." Naruto started crying. "Get me out of here! I don't like it!" Naruto got off the sofa and ran to the door. "Restrain him!" Dr. Anita ordered. The boys grabbed Naruto and strapped him to the sofa.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Let me go! Tenten's right! Doctors are demons!" He yelled. Dr. Anita twitched. "I'm not a demon."

"Yes you are!" Naruto wailed.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Don't' lie! If you don't let me go I'll torture you forever in your sleep!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Dr. Anita sighed. _He is worse than a three year old. _She grabbed a shot to give to Naruto.

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" Sakura asked hiding behind Sasuke who smirked. "No I'm not going to kill. This is just going to calm him down." Tenten eyes widened.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh! It's a shot! Beware of the shot! She is a demon! Get her away from Naruto. She is going to kill him!" "Shut up Tenten!" Neji warned. Tenten threw kunai at

the doctor and pounced on her. "She is going to kill Naruto! Get away from her!" Ino and Hinata tried to pry Tenten off the doctor but she wouldn't budge. Sakura backed away. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom.

Bye!" She ran away so she wouldn't have to deal with Tenten. "Go Tenten! Get rid of that demon!" Naruto cheered for her. "Get this crazy girl off me!" Dr. Anita shrieked. Sasuke and Shikamaru didn't butt in. They

didn't want to deal with the girl. Neji used all his strength to get Tenten off the woman. When he finally did he strapped her to the sofa like he did to Naruto. "Get away from that demon! She is going to kill us all!"

She yelled. "She's gone completely nuts!" Hinata said. Ino nodded. Dr. Anita stood up. "We're so sorry. Se isn't normally like that." Ino told the doctor. "It's alright, but it seems I gained a new patient. Naruto

Uzamaki and Tenten. Both of them will be coming to my office once every two weeks." Tenten was shaking a lot. "They are going to kill us all!" She muttered. "We should get started. I'll start with Uzamaki-

san." She grabbed a chair and sat in front of Naruto who glared at her. "Now let's see, you have an obsession with a certain stuffed animal and you are 16. That's sort of strange." Naruto was still glaring at

her. "I have a way to help." Naruto looked at her. "Really?" "Don't listen to her Naruto! She's lying!" Tenten yelled from her seat. "Be quiet Tenten!" They yelled. Sakura then came through door. "It took me

forever to find the bathroom but I finally - - what happened to Tenten?" She asked. "She went crazy so we had to tie her to a chair." Neji said. "O-Kay" Sakura sat down then. "Ok, now Naruto. This may be a little

harsh but you are 16 and you still need stuffed animals to make you happy! That's really pathetic." Naruto stuck out his tongue. "I don't care! Kyuubi is my best friend! Unlike you demons that don't have any!" Dr.

Anita clenched her fists but then calmed down. "I have an idea. Let's see how long you can last without Kyuubi. Your friends will help you out for you stay away from that stuffed animal." Naruto thought about

it. "Fine, but if something happens to Kyuubi while I'm not with him you guys have to be my personal slaves and buy all the ramen I want!" They all glared at him but agreed since that will be the only for

Naruto get rid of Kyuubi. "That's good, so now it's Tenten's turn." Tenten glared at her but didn't speak. "So tell me Tenten, why are you afraid of doctors and hospitals?"

"…"

"Can you please tell me?"

"…"

"Please?"

"…"

"I give up!" Dr. Anita passed a card to Sasuke. "Maybe that doctor can help her. As for Naruto, he will still be my patient. Bring him back here next week." Sasuke nodded. "Ok, well then you are dismissed." Ino and

Hinata untied Tenten and carried her to the car. "Well that was pleasant." Sakura said in a sarcastic tone.

8080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It was the next day and Gaara was going to take Sakura to the hospital to see her test results. This time they didn't bring Tenten. "So do you think you will like Konoha Academy?" Sakura asked. Gaara shrugged. "I

guess so, but this time I'll keep a good eye on you so you won't get hurt anymore." Sakura nodded. "We're here." Gaara and Sakura went inside and waited for the doctor. "I wonder what my test results are going to

be." She asked herself. Gaara was nervous too. Finally the doctor came in. She had a folder with her that had Sakura's name on it. "You're Sakura Haruno, right?" Sakura nodded. "Well I have your test results

here." Gaara stood up. "So how is she?" He asked eagerly. The doctor looked at them. "I'm sorry to say but Sakura Haruno's results are bad, she will have to have surgery…"

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Fundraiser Part 1

**New Characters in this chapter:**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Daisuke- **Gaara and Sakura's dad

**Carole- **Step mom

**Stephanie-** step sister age: 16

**Mark-** step brother age: 8

**Maddie-** step sister age: 7

**Tim-** step brother age: 4

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

"What! No! That can't be!" He yelled. "Mr. Haruno, I need you to calm down." The doctor pleaded. "Calm down? How can I calm down when I just found out that my sister needs surgery on her head?" Gaara

yelled. "I'm sorry, but that's how it is. If she doesn't get surgery on her head her memory will be completely erased that she won't be able to remember who she is and who anybody else is." The doctor

informed him. Gaara looked at Sakura who was looking around ignoring the whole conversation. "But we don't have any money to pay for the operation." Gaara told him. "Well then we can't do it, but you have to

figure out a way to pay for it or else her memory will be wiped out." Gaara fell to the floor crying. _Why? Why did this have to happen to Sakura? I will find away to help her! _ "Mr. Haruno, are you alright?" The

doctor asked. Gaara nodded and stood up. He went over to Sakura and grabbed her hand. "Gaara? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Sakura asked. "Nothing, come on let's go back to school." Gaara forced a smile.

Sakura nodded. "Ok, were my test results ok?" Gaara nodded. He didn't want to talk about anymore. He led her to the car. The whole car ride was silent. Sakura didn't feel comfortable with it but she didn't want

to ask. When they got back to the academy it was late so Sakura went to her dorm and went to sleep. Gaara called Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata over to the lounge to talk to them. "What's

this about, Gaara?" Naruto asked. "It's about Sakura." He said with no emotion. "What about her?" Ino asked worrying. "I got her test results and…" "What?!" They yelled. "She needs surgery. And the bad thing

is there is no way I will be able to pay for it." There was long silence. "What will happen if Sakura-chan doesn't get surgery?" Hinata asked on the verge of tears. "Her entire memory will be erased." Gaara said

looking out the window. "What should we do?" Sasuke asked. Nobody answered. "I guess we have no hope. Sakura-chan will lose her memory and we'll have to help her!" Hinata said breaking down crying.

Sakura was a good friend of hers and now she won't remember her. "Let's not give up; I'm sure we'll think of a way to help her." Shikamaru said. "He's right, we still have time. We just need to think of ways to pay

for the surgery." Neji said. "What about you, Sasuke? You have money, do you think you can pay for it?" Tenten asked. "I guess." Gaara shook his head. "That won't work. Sakura won't accept your money. She's

always the type to earn her own money." Gaara said. Everything was silent again. Naruto then smiled. "I have an idea!" "Selling ramen won't work, dobe." Sasuke said. "I'm not talking about selling ramen, why

don't we have a fund raiser? I'm sure lots of kids will buy stuff there and then we can use the money to raise for Sakura's surgery." "That's a great idea Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed. "Thanks Hinata-chan!"

Gaara was deep in thought. "I guess we could do a fund raiser." They cheered. "That's perfect! Now we'll be able to save Sakura!" Ino said jumping up and down. "Be quiet guys, Sakura's sleeping. And I also

have a perfect idea." Gaara said. "What is it?" They asked. Gaara motioned for them to come closer. "Next weekend Sakura and I are going to visit our dad in California for a couple weeks. You guys can hold the

fund raiser while we're gone and when we come back you guys can give her the money as a welcome home present that way it'll be a surprise." The girls smiled. "That's great! You're a genius Gaara!" Ino yelled.

"Hey, what about me? I was the one who came up with the idea of the fund raiser." Naruto complained. "Shut up dobe." Sasuke said. "Whatever Teme!" Gaara glared at the both of them. "This is no time for

fighting." Both of them shut up. Gaara was scary when it came to Sakura. "Ok, let's start planning on the fund raiser!" Tenten said. "Right!"

8080808080808080808080808080800808808088080808080808080808008088080088008080808808080808080808080880800808080808080808080808080

(I'm skipping to next weekend) "I'm going to miss you, Sakura!" Sonomi cried as she hugged Sakura. "It's ok mom, I'm only going to be in California for a couple of weeks. Not forever!" Sakura said. "I know, but

still!" A lot of Sakura's friends were there to say good-bye to her and Gaara. "I'll miss you, Forehead. You better be back in a couple of weeks." Ino said giving Sakura a hug. "I know." The small hug then became a

group hug. "Bye, Sakura-chan." Hinata said. "Later, Sakura." Tenten said. "Bye Tenten. Hope you don't go crazy anymore with the doctors." Tenten turned red. "We better go, Sakura." Gaara said. Sakura nodded.

She grabbed her bags and went on the plane. From the window you could see her waving. "Remember everyone, as soon as we get to school we have to get the stuff ready for the fund raiser." Neji informed

them. They all nodded. "Remember Teme, you have to do the stand I made for you." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. He groaned. "Don't remind me." Naruto laughed. "Ok! We have to get started now!" Ino

yelled when they got back to school. "I can't believe we had to make her leader of this." Sasuke said to Shikamaru. "Well we had to. She is so troublesome when doesn't get her way." "Enough talking and lets

begin the fundraiser!"

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

"We're finally visiting dad." Sakura said when they're plane landed in Palo City, California. "Yeah, it's been awhile since we've seen him." Gaara and Sakura got their bags and sat on a bench waiting for their

dad. "Shorty! Gaara!" A manly voice yelled. Sakura whipped around and smiled. "Dad!" She ran over to her dad. Some woman passing by stared at him with hearts in their eyes. For one thing, their dad was very

handsome. He had a muscular body, black spiky hair, charming smile, warm eyes, and tan skin. "Hey there, shorty. Hadn't seen you in awhile. Have you gotten taller?" Sakura was hugged. Gaara came over. "Hey,

Dad." He said. Daisuke (Sakura and Gaara's dad) looked at his son. "Well look it here, it seems that Gaara has been working out." "You bet!" Daisuke pulled him into a hug too. "I'm glad that I finally get to see my

kids again." They broke the hug. Daisuke picked up his kids' bags. "Let's go now. Carole is at home and she's cooking up a special dinner for all of us." Daisuke said getting in the car. "I can't wait to see

everyone else." Sakura said. Gaara smiled. He loved seeing his sister happy. When they got to the house which was near the beach they went inside to greet everyone. "We're home!" Gaara and Sakura both said

in unison. A woman came in. "Oh my! Gaara! Sakura! You're here!" She pulled them into a hug. "Nice to see you too, Carole." Gaara said. "The kids will be happy to see you guys again. They're outside in the

back porch." Sakura nodded. She went outside and saw Stephanie, Mark, Maddie, and Tim there sitting talking. "I wonder when Sakura and Gaara will come." The 16 year old girl known as Stephanie said. "Hey

guys." Sakura said. They all turned around. "Sakura!" They yelled. Sakura sat down. "I'm glad you made it, Sakura!" Maddie said. Sakura hugged her. "I'm glad too." Tim sat down next to her. "We're watching

the sun set." "I see. It's really beautiful. So Mark, how have you been doing with basketball? Have you beaten my dad yet?" Mark grinned. "Not yet, but I'm close. I just need to practice some more and then I'll

beat him." "I'm sure you will." Sakura laughed. "How long are you staying this time?" Maddie asked. "Only for two weeks. I have school to attend so I can't for a long time." "But in the meantime we can all

hang out and have fun!" Steph said. "Of course, we can all hang out." Maddie said. "So how are Temari and Kankuro?" Tim asked. "They're doing fine." Sakura replied. "Is Gaara here? I want to challenge him a

game of basketball!" Said Mark. "He's inside." Sakura pointed to inside. "Thanks!" Mark then went inside. "He's been talking about challenging Gaara non-stop. I had to cover my ears so I wouldn't have to listen to

him." Maddie said. Sakura smiled. "Is your heart doing you ok, Saku-chan?" Steph asked. "My heart hasn't been bothering me much." She told them. "Kids! Dinner is ready!" Carole yelled. They got up from their

places and went outside. Sakura turned around too look at the sun set for one last look. _I wonder how my friends are doing back in Konoha. _

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

"Step right up! Step right up and see The Sasuke Uchiha without a shirt!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke was on a stand without a shirt doing some stretches and poses. _I can't believe the dobe made me do this. _ Every girl

from the school paid a wad of cash to look at Sasuke. They took pictures and fainted. "Sasuke-kun! You're so hot!" One of them yelled. "Be my boyfriend Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke ignored them all. Naruto was

laughing his head off. "This is definitely worth 20 bucks." A girl said taking a huge amount of pictures. "Get your fresh baked cookies made by our very own Hinata Hyuga!" Tenten said. A huge crowd lined up

to buy some cookies that were delicious. "We are making a lot of money. We'll be able to pay for Sakura-chan's operation in no time!" Tenten said. Hinata nodded. Neji and Shikamaru did battling. They fought

with each other to make money. Ino was in charge of counting the money and handling the stands. "Sasuke must be suffering. Doing those poses for girls." She said. Naruto then came up with another idea. "100

bucks to take pictures with shirtless Sasuke!" He yelled. "What?! There's no way in hell I'm doing that!" Sasuke yelled glaring at Naruto who was taking the dollar bills girls were giving him. A girl came up to

Sasuke and hugged him. Naruto took the picture and gave her the picture. "When this is all over, you better run." Sasuke threatened. Naruto gulped. "I'm going to check on Hinata-chan." The he ran away to Hinata's

stand. "Hi, Naruto-kun." She said. "Sasuke-Teme is going to kill once this is all over." Naruto said. "Don't worry, maybe he will forget all about it." Hinata reassured him. "Thanks Hina-chan!" Tenten then came.

"This sucks! I got a restraining order from Dr. Anita. Something about beating her up." Hinata rolled her eyes. _She deserves it after what she did to that doctor. _"Go Shika-kun!" Ino yelled from the audience where

Shikamaru and Neji were fighting. "Shika-kun? Oohh, it looks like someone has a crush on a certain lazy ass." Tenten said. Ino blushed. "Well I was just…um…supporting him." Ino said hiding her blush. "Yeah

right!" Hinata said. "Admit it, Ino. You like Shikamaru!" Ino turned even redder. "She's blushing! I knew it!" Hinata yelled. "Shut up! Just don't say anything to him. The last thing I want is for him to find out my

feeling for him." Ino said. Hinata and Tenten kept quiet. Sasuke then came and sat down. The weird thing was that he was wearing a disguise. "Um…who are you?" Tenten asked. "It's me Sasuke." He said.

"What's with the disguise?" Ino asked. "I needed a break from that stand Naruto made. I can't believe he made me do that." "Well we're almost done for the day so then you can rest." Hinata said. Sasuke didn't

say anything. _Boys_. Ino thought while rolling her eyes.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

"I'm going to walk on the beach! Bye, guys!" Sakura yelled grabbing her sandals to go for a walk. "Ok, bye shorty!" Daisuke said. Sakura walked along the shorelines thinking about some things. _Gaara seemed _

_different when we got back from the doctor's office yesterday. He says my test results were fine, but I'm so not sure. _Sakura looked at the horizon. "Could he be hiding something?" "Could who be hiding

something?" A voice asked. Sakura turned around. It was only Gaara. "Oh Gaara, I didn't see you there." Sakura smiled at him but He was frowning. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Sakura, I need to talk to you."

"Ok." Gaara sat down on the sand and motioned for Sakura to sit beside him. "Listen Sakura, when we went to the doctor's office the other day, I lied. I said that you're results were fine but they're not." Sakura

stared at him. "What do you mean?" Gaara didn't dare look at her. "They were bad. The doctor told me that you will have to have surgery. And if you don't your entire memory will be erased." Tears formed in

Sakura's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before?" "Because I know you are afraid of operations so I didn't want to worry you." Sakura stood up. "But instead you lied to me! You told me I was fine so I believed

you! I thought I was able to trust you." Sakura retreated back. "Sakura, please sit down." "No! You lied to me and now I don't know if I'll be able to trust you again." Sakura ran back into the house. _Why couldn't _

_she let me finish? Now she's mad at me. What should I do? _ Gaara didn't bother to chase her. He knew she wanted to be alone. He just sat there.

"Sakura? Is something wrong? Come on Shorty! Please come out!" Daisuke pleaded. He saw something wrong when Sakura ran into the house with tears and locked herself in her room. "Go away!" Daisuke said.

_What could've happened this time? _ "Did something happen?" "Leave me alone!" Sakura yelled. Carole came upstairs. "Is she still in there?" Daisuke nodded. "Oh boy, maybe we should just let her cool off."

Steph came upstairs. "I'll go and talk to her." She went over to the door. "Sakura? Let me in. I just want to talk to you." She heard sobbing. "Please leave me alone." Steph frowned. "No, this is my room too and I

want to talk to you. You can't just lock yourself up forever." She heard footstep coming to the door. The door opened and revealed puff-eyed Sakura. "Fine. Come in." Steph went inside and locked the door. "Tell

me Sakura. What's wrong that you were crying?" Sakura leaned on her shoulder. "Gaara just told me that I need surgery. But the worst thing is, he lied to me about it. He didn't tell me!" Steph hugged her. "It's ok,

I'm sure there was a very good reason he didn't tell you." Sakura sniffed. "But why did he have to lie to me?" "Probably because he didn't want you to get scared." Sakura stopped crying and looked at her. "Do

you really think so?" Steph nodded. "I guess you're right. Maybe I should've given Gaara a chance instead getting mad at him. I better go apologize." Sakura got up and wiped away her tears. "I'll be right back."

Sakura went back to the beach to see if Gaara was still there. He wasn't. "Where could Gaara be?" Sakura went back in the house. _Maybe he is in his room. _ Sakura went upstairs to Gaara's room. She heard music.

It sounded like a guitar. Sakura opened the door just a crack to peek. Gaara was on his bed playing his guitar. His eyes were closed playing sad music. When he stopped he looked at the ceiling. "I'm sorry,

Sakura." "I'm sorry too." Gaara turned his head to the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Sakura approached him and sat down on his bed. "I came to say that I'm sorry. I should've given you a chance

instead running off. You had a very good reason to lie to me and I just was being…stubborn." Sakura had tears falling down. "I'm really sorry. And if you don't accept my apology I'll understand." She got up to

leave but felt a grip on her arm. "I accept your apology, but I don't hate you. I should be the one who is sorry. I lied to you when I could've told you the truth." Sakura smiled and tackled her brother in a hug. "I

forgive you!" Gaara smiled. "That's good. But can you get off me? You're squishing me." "oh, sorry!" Sakura got off me. Her brother sat up. "Now that that's all over, do you want to call the guys and see what

they are up to?" Sakura nodded. "Ok, race you downstairs!" Gaara ran. "Hey! That's not fair!" Sakura pouted running downstairs too. Gaara was on the phone already dialing a number.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

"I'm so tired! Thanks a lot Neji! You gave me a black eye." Shikamaru said looking at Neji who was putting ice packs on his head. "Too bad I don't care, Shikamaru." Ino brought an ice pack over to

Shikamaru. "Here you go. That fight was really big. But at least it was worth it. Sakura-chan will then be saved." Hinata was sitting cross-legged on the floor beside Tenten. "Where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"He's hiding from Sasuke due to the whole stand he made up." Tenten replied. Sasuke then came in the room smirking. "Hey, Sasuke. Where's the idiot?" Neji asked. Sasuke sat down. "Somewhere…"

**-Somewhere inside a closet-**

"Hey! Get me out of here! Sasuke-Teme get me out of this closet right this instant!" Naruto was banging on the closet door of the basement. Sasuke locked him up in there. "I'm scared! I need Kyuubi! And maybe

some ramen." Naruto stopped banging and tried ramming the door down. But he has poor strength. "Here goes." He ran right into but he just fell. "Damn! Damn! Get me out of here! I hate the dark! Anybody? I

need to use the bathroom! Wait…never mind I don't need to go anymore.

"You locked up Naruto in a closet?" Ino asked. Sasuke nodded. Hinata got up. "I'm going to go help him!" She left the room. "That Hinata. I can't believe she's in love with ramen-lover idiot." Shikamaru said. Ino

smacked him. "Don't make fun of Hinata just because who she likes is an idiot!" Shikamaru rubbed his head. "Ouch! You troublesome woman. I was already in pain enough." "Like I give a crap!" "Can you

guys just fuck'n shut up! I'm trying to think over here!" Tenten yelled. Neji widened his eyes the angry woman. _Is she having mood swings? _"Are you pregnant?" Neji asked. "What the fuck did you say?!" Neji

gulped. Tenten raised her fist and punched him in the face. "That's what you get! So where was I? Ah yes, I was saying that we need to think of new ideas for the fund raiser." _Wow, she can sure change her mood. _

_How did she learn to punch like that? _Neji thought. _Rrrriiinnngg! Rrrriiinnngg! Rrriinn- _"Hello?" Ino answered the phone. "Hey, Ino. It's me and Gaara calling from Palo City!" A cheery voice said. "Sakura!

I'm glad you called. Hold on, let me put you on speaker phone." Ino pressed speaker phone.

(This is the phone conversation. Just so you know)

Ino: So how are you doing so far in California?

Sakura: Things are great. I met my step mom and my other step siblings. I took a walk on the beach.

Tenten: Hey, Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you called.

Sakura: Hi Tenten. Hey everybody!

Sasuke: Hn.

Shikamaru: Troublesome

Neji: Whatever. Ow! I mean hi. Jeez Tenten, did you have to pinch me?

Tenten: Of course! You need to say a proper hello to Sakura!

Neji: Ok, fine.

Sakura: -giggles- Sounds like you two are a couple fighting.

Tenten & Neji: What?! It's not like that!

Sakura: Uh-huh. Right. Where's Hinata? I don't hear her.

Sasuke: She left to find the dobe since I locked him up in a closet.

Sakura: Why did you lock him in a closet?

Sasuke: You don't need to know, Pinky.

Gaara: Uchiha! Don't make fun of my sister!

Sasuke: Hn.

Gaara: You're going to regret that.

Sasuke: Hn.

Gaara: When I get back I'm going to show you my true strength! Because nobody makes fun of my sister!

Sakura: Gaara lay off the sugar!

Gaara: Why? I'm hungry!

Ino: You sure have a freaky twin, Sakura.

Gaara: Want to try saying that again?

Ino: Never mind!

Tenten: Are the beaches beautiful?

Sakura: I guess so.

Naruto: Hi Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan finally got me out of the closet Teme locked me in.

Hinata: Hi, Sakura-chan. How are you?

Sakura: Hi Naruto, I'm doing fine Hinata.

Naruto: I was locked in a dark closet for a long time! I needed to go to the bathroom so bad but I don't need

to anymore!

-Everyone steps away from Naruto-

Ino: Naruto, I suggest you take a shower.

Naruto: Why?

Sasuke, Neji, & Shikamaru: Because you smell like urine!

Sakura: I'm going to go now. Bye! –Hangs up-

Naruto sits on the ground. "I'm not going to shower. And if you make me Teme I'll show everybody in school that picture of you from the third grade." Sasuke cracks his knuckles. "Too bad you probably won't be alive. You have a 3 second start. "Wait a minute Teme!"

1…

"Maybe we can sort this out."

2...

"Bye!"

3…

Sasuke runs after Naruto. "Too bad Naruto has no chance against Sasuke's great speed." Neji said. "What idiots." Ino said. "I heard that!" Sasuke yelled from the hallway. They all sweat dropped. "I'm going to

bed. Tomorrow we begin the next part of our funds raiser." Tenten said stretching.

"Goodnight."

"Night, Tenten-chan."

"Troublesome"

"Whatever. Ow! I mean goodnight!"

"That's better!"


	9. Fundraiser Part 2

**A/N: I'm so tired! I woke up early this morning to go to the dentist which hurt! But I finally got to start this chapter. It's going to be short because I don't feel like writing a lot.**

Sasuke opened his eyes. He looked over at his clock. It on; 6:00 a.m. and he couldn't sleep anymore. Something was on his mind. _Sakura. _He sat up. He was wondering why he was doing this fund raiser. But

for a girl. He never did that. Maybe because he actually felt something for this girl. 'Damn! Why can't I get her out of my head?" Sasuke took out his cell and checked his text messages. There was one from Traci.

**Hey Sasuke, **

**Want 2 hang out l8er? **

Sasuke sighed. He was going to break up with her so why should he go anywhere with her?

**No thx, we're over. **

He closed his phone and changed into his clothes. Naruto is a heavy sleeper so he didn't wake up at all. But he was also partly unconscious from last night. Sasuke left the room. School wasn't going to start for

another hour she he decided to go to Starbucks Coffee. But first he need to go to the office and sign out so people would know where he was. Sasuke walked to the office and signed out. When he was going to leave

something caught his eyes. There was a box on a table labeled 'Sakura'. There were photo albums and video tapes. "I wonder what they could be." Sasuke picked up the box and went to the lounge instead of the

coffee shop. He picked up a random tape and put it in the VCR. It showed a small stage which looked like a school and showed a little 8 year old girl with pink hair and green eyes. "That must be Sakura."

Two other girls were beside her. "Sakura! Say hi to the camera!" A woman's voice said. Sakura smiled and waved. "Hi everyone! My name is Sakura Haruno and these are my two best friends Ino Yamanaka and

Matsuri. We are going to sing a song for my grandma who is in the hospital and we want to make her feel better." Sasuke smirked. _I didn't know that Ino knew Sakura. But I also didn't know she sang. _"Come on

Gaara! You have to sing with us!" Ino yelled. "Nu-uh! I'm not going to sing with a bunch of girls!" Matsuri walked away from the girl and dragged Gaara over to them Gaara was holding a bowl of sugar with him.

"Gaara! I told you to lay off the sugar!" Sakura scolded. "You're not the boss of me! I'm older than you." Sakura rolled her eyes. "You may be older but I'm more mature than you are." Gaara stuck out his tongue.

Sasuke laughed at that sight. _I should use this for blackmail. _ Matsuri giggled. "Pretty please Gaara! I really want you to sing with us." Sakura's twin blushed. "Ok. I will." Matsuri smiled. "We're going to sing 'A

Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes'." Sakura took a deep breath.

A dream is a wish your heart makes

when you're fast asleep.

In dreams, you will loose your

heart aches.

Whatever you wish for you keep.

Have faith in your dreams and someday

Your rainbow will come smiling through.

No matter how you heart is grieving,

If you keep on believing

The dream that you wish will come true.

Hey yea

Hey yea

Hey yea

Yea yea haaaaaa

Hey yeah

Hey yeah

Hey yeah

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're feeling small

Alone in the night you whisper

Thinking no one can hear you at all.

You wake with the morning sunlight

To find fortune that is smiling on you.

Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow

For all you know tomorrow

The dream that you wish will come true

Hey yeah

Hey yeah

Hey yeah

(A dream is a wish)

Hey yeah

Hey yeah

Hey yeah

When you can dream, then you can start

A dream is a wish you make with your heart

(Repeat 2 xs)

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep.

In dreams you will loose you heart aches.

Whatever you wish for you keep.

You wake with the morning sunlight

To find fortune that is smiling on you

Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow

For all you know tomorrow

The dream that you wish will come true.

No matter how you heart is grieving,

If you keep on believing

The dream that you wish will come true.

Yeah yeah

All:

When you can dream, then you can start

A dream is a wish you make with your heart

(Repeat 6xs)

Sasuke began laughing. He actually saw Gaara singing. He took out the tape and decided to keep it. "I see you saw the video of when we were little" A voice said. Sasuke saw that it was Ino from the corner of his

eye. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Couldn't sleep." Ino sat down beside him. She took the tape from his hand and looked at it. "I remember this. We were singing a song for Sakura's grandma and we

made Gaara sing with us." "I didn't know that you actually knew Sakura." Sasuke said. "Are you kidding? I knew Sakura for a long time until she exchanged schools. Matsuri is another friend of ours but she moved

away so we don't know where she is. Gaara had a crush on her." _So that's why he blushed at Matsuri. _Sasuke thought. "What's with Gaara and sugar?" "He was obsessed with sugar which made him super

hyper. Sakura always had to scold him to lay off it. But he finally got help to control his sugar habits." Ino laughed. Sasuke smirked. _I've got perfect plan for Gaara. _"Well we better get ready for the fundraiser. We

only have a few days until Sakura comes back. Get ready to take your shirt off and kiss girls Sasuke!" "What?! I didn't say anything about kissing girls for the fundraiser!" "Too bad!" Ino ran away. Sasuke

groaned. "This is going to be a long day."

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

"I can't wait to go to the barbecue today!" Tim exclaimed. "That's great Tim, but I need to put help you get dressed first." Sakura told him. Today they were going to a barbecue out on the beach and the whole family

was excited especially four-year-old Tim. "Need any help?" Mark asked entering the room. "Yes please, Tim doesn't want to put on his shorts." Mark grabbed Tim's shorts and tried to put it on him but Tim

wouldn't let him. "I don't want any shorts!" "But you can't go outside in your underwear!" Mark yelled. Tim got off his changing table and ran away. "Oh great!" Sakura and Mark groaned running after him.

Maddie was walking in the hallway reading a book when she saw Tim running around in his underwear. Mark finally caught up with. "Why is Tim in his underwear?" Asked Maddie. "He didn't want to put on his

shorts." Maddie mouthed an 'o'. Sakura then came with Tim's shorts in her hands. "Come on Tim; let's get those shorts on you." Tim shook his head. Sakura sighed. "Carole! Tim doesn't want to put on his shorts!

Can you please help me?" Sounds of footsteps were heard. Carole came. "Not again. Timmy, pretty please put on your shorts. If you I'll let you have extra chicken." Tim smiled and grabbed his shorts from Sakura.

He put them on. "Ok! I got them can I have chicken now?" Carole smiled and took Tim downstairs. Maddie turned her head towards Sakura. "I wish you were going to stay longer. You are leaving within a

couple of days." Sakura hugged Maddie. "I wish I could stay longer but California isn't really my home, Suna, Japan is." Maddie hugged back. Too bad Gaara ruined the perfect moment. "We're leaving for the

barbecue now." Sakura glared at him. "Damn you Gaara! You ruined the moment! Maddie and I were bonding!" Gaara ignored her complain. "Do you want to go to the barbecue or not?" "Of course I want to

but you ruined a moment." Maddie took Sakura's hand. "Forget him, let's go to the barbecue!" Then she dragged her downstairs. Gaara smirked. _Women. I'll never understand them. _ He followed them downstairs

for the barbecue.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

"I'm going to kill you Naruto!" Sasuke growled before being pulled into a kiss by a girl. Naruto chuckled. _Sorry Teme, but we really need the money for Sakura-chan, even if it will cost me my face. _"You are really

in for it." Neji told Naruto. "I know. But if I die, don't let Teme come to my funeral. And bring some ramen with you." "Loser." Tenten ran over to them "C'mon Neji! You need to help me carry those boxes.

They are really heavy." "I'm coming." Neji muttered. Ino walked over to Naruto. "Hey Naruto. How is the Kissing Sasuke Booth doing?" She asked. "It's doing great, but Sasuke keeps on threatening me everytime

he gets kissed by a girl." Ino wrote something down on a clip board. "Ok thanks, we are close to making enough money for Sakura's surgery! We just need about a few more hundred dollars and we're all set! I'm

going to check on Hinata, good luck with Sasuke!" Ino left to Hinata's stand. She was selling homemade products. _I don't want to be alone with Teme! I think I'll go check on Shikamaru's stand! _ Naruto ran to

Shikamaru's stand which was…Different Types of Clouds. Naruto sweat dropped. "Different types if clouds? That's the best you can think of?" He asked. "Beats fighting Neji. He gave a black eye." He

pointed to his left cheek. "I don't see anything." Naruto said looking at Shikamaru's left cheek. "That's because Ino put covering on it." "Hahahahahahahahaha! I can't believe Shikamaru is wearing make-up!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. _Why did I bother telling him? _ "Don't you have better things to do like managing Your and Sasuke's stand?" Naruto shivered. "I don't feel like going there. Teme is threatening

me a lot so I'm trying to avoid him for awhile." "You do realize that either way you'll have to face him. He's your roommate." Naruto shrugged. "I'll sleep in the basement. I just can't be with Sasuke for awhile.

He'll probably kill me in my sleep or maybe worse. Take away my ramen!" Naruto already pictured Sasuke kidnapping his ramen. "No! I can't let that happen!" Shikamaru sighed. "Can you please go? You're

scaring away my customers." "You don't have any customers!" "That's because you're scaring them away." Naruto opened his mouth to say something back but nothing came out. _He beat me! _ "Naruto!

Enough chatting with Shika-kun and go back to your stand!" Ino yelled. "But I don't want to! Teme is going to kill me!" "I don't care!" Naruto cried anime tears as he dragged himself to the stand. "He's sure

dead meat." Shikamaru pointed out. "Who cares?" She stared at Shikamaru's stand. "Nice stand." She said in sarcasm. "Thank you." "It's called sarcasm." "I know." "But- you- ugh! Never mind! Boys are

impossible!" Shikamaru smirked. _ Ino sure is interesting._

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

"Life's what you make it, So lets make it rock make it rock Life's what you make it So Come on, come on...come on EVERYBODY NOW!" Sakura sang. They were at the barbecue and most of Sakura's friends

were there. She was singing to the song 'Life's what you make it' by Hannah Montana. "Jeez Sakura, do you have to be so loud?" Gaara asked covering his ears teasingly. "Yes I do. But at least I don't have sugar

problems." "I do not have sugar problems! I used to but I don't now." Gaara yelled. "Yeah whatever." "You're sounding like Neji." Sakura didn't listen she was busy talking with her friend Abby. "This

barbecue is the best!" Abby exclaimed. "I know! Especially since Luke is here." Sakura said looking at brown haired boy dreamingly. "Why don't you go talk to him?" Sakura broke her gaze from Luke to Abby.

"Are you crazy? He's so cut and popular and look at me…he probably doesn't like me." Abby scoffed. "Of course he'll like you. You are really beautiful always make people happy. Why wouldn't he like you?"

Sakura looked at Luke again. "I guess you're right. But what should we do about Gaara? He usually doesn't like it when boys talk to me." Abby looked at Gaara and thought of something. "I'll distract while

you talk to him. That way he won't see you." "You're genius!" "I know." Sakura laughed. "Don't flatter yourself too much." Abby walked to Gaara and started to talk to him. She gave a Sakura a signal to go talk

to Luke. Sakura took a deep breath and walked over to Luke. With each step she took she began having second thoughts. _Calm down Sakura. He's just a guy. Think of him as…Naruto…except for the fact Luke is _

_better looking and is way more smarter. Who am I kidding__? He probably doesn't like me. He's maybe going to just reject me. _"Hey Sakura." A voice broke her thoughts. Sakura eyes shifted to the owner's

voice…Luke. "Hi Luke." She said trying her best not to stutter. "How are you?" He asked. "Fine, what about you?" Luke shrugged. "Same here. I heard you live in Japan." Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I live with my

mom." Luke scoffed. "I don't know why bother living there. Japan seems so…low class." Sakura was taken back. "Excuse me?" "You heard me. Japan doesn't seem like a good place to live. California is much

better than that awful place." Sakura glared at him. "That's really mean! My family is Japanese and I actually enjoy living there!" "Seems like a waste to live in such a horrible place." That's it. Sakura rose

her hand and slapped him right in the face which made him fall. "How dare you talk about Japan like that?! And to think you were actually a nice person." Luke got up and shot Sakura a murderous glare that made

her freeze. "Don't. You. Ever. Punch. Me.!" He raised his fist to punch her but she just smirked. "Gaara!" She yelled. Gaara ran over in a blink of an eye. He shot a glare at Luke. "Don't you dare try to hurt my

sister! If you do you're going to wake up in hell!" Luke's fist went back to his side and he ran away. "Thanks Gaara!" Sakura said. Gaara turned to her. "No problem." Sakura went back to Abby and told her

the scene that just happened. "Wow! I guess having an over protective brother is actually a good thing." _It is. Isn't it? _


	10. Welcome Home!

"I don't want you guys to leave! Can't you stay a little longer?" Tim cried. Sakura and Gaara were at the airport ready to leave. "I wish we could but we have to get back to school. Sakura needs to get back on her

studies since she missed too many days of school." Gaara said. Carole hugged them. "I had fun these passed two weeks." Daisuke hugged them too. "Say hello to your mom for me. I'll miss you kids." It was

Maddie and Mark's turn. Sakura burst into tears. "I'll miss you guys too. I promise I'll visit again soon." Maddie began crying too. Stephanie came up to Gaara and Sakura. "Please visit us again." Sakura hugged

her. "We will. But for now I have to get back to school." Gaara sighed. "Our plane is leaving within couple minutes so can we leave now?" Sakura hit his shoulder. "Will it kill you to be more patient?" "Yes." "Ok,

fine." She bid them all good-bye and left to her gate. "Took you long enough." Sakura ignore him. She and Gaara got into their plane and sat in empty seats. "I'm really going to miss them." Sakura said. "Me too,

but right now we have to worry for ourselves." Sakura looked at him questionably. "Why?" Gaara looked behind his seat. "Because there are two kids behinds us and they keep on kicking my seat!" He yelled.

Sakura was about to answer when she got kicked. "Ow! What in the world?" Gaara turned around. "Told you." Then he got kicked. "I hate these seats." She said. Gaara nodded in agreement. Back and forth they

got kicked. "If they kick me one more time I'm going to lose it." Gaara said. He got kicked. "That's it! Hey kid! You better…" Gaara trailed off when he saw the kid's dad glaring at him. "Um…never mind." Sakura

giggled. "Parent scared you?" "Yeah. He is huge. He was also glaring at me, I think he hates me." Sakura giggled harder. "I should've brought a camera." Gaara sighed. _This is going to be a long plane ride. _

8080808080808080808080808080808080800808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080080808080

"Gaara and Sakura are finally coming home!" Ino yelled. "Can you be quiet Ino? We already know. Why do you think we are making them a welcome home party?" Tenten said while painting a banner. Hinata was

setting up the food. Naruto was helping blowing up the balloons. "I'm losing lots of air!" He gasped. "Shut it dobe!" Sasuke yelled before blowing more air into the balloon. "When is Sakura's plane landing

anyway?" Hinata asked. "I don't know. Where are Neji and Shikamaru with the presents?" Tenten said. "Why does Sakura-chan get presents? She's only been gone for two weeks." Naruto asked. Ino hanged up

the last streamer. "Because Sakura is my best friend and she's been through so much. Like switching schools a lot, being teased, losing half her memory due to a certain _someone's _fan girls." Ino glared at

Sasuke who was blowing into another balloon. "What?" He asked noticing that Ino was glaring at him. "It's your fault that Sakura was beat up!" She accused. Sasuke glared back. "Wait a minute, how is this_ my _

fault?" Ino scoffed. "If you weren't such a playboy then your fan girls wouldn't have beat up Sakura just for sitting next to you, smart ass!" "Break it up you two! Sakura and Gaara are arriving soon and Sakura

expects everybody to be happy! If anyone has a problem with that I'll make your life a living hell!" Hinata yelled. Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, and Naruto stared at her wide-eyed. "Hinata, are you ok?" Tenten gulped.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just want this party to be special for Sakura-chan." Ino twitched. The door then burst open revealing Neji. "What the hell Neji! You scared me!" Naruto said. Neji ignored him. "Quick! Sakura

and Gaara are on their way here in about 5 minutes! Shikamaru is outside to distract them." "Oh shit!" Everybody started speeding up the things. "Hey Ino, how come Sakura changes schools a lot?" Tenten

asked. Ino paused. "Well you see Sakura is what you will call a genius. She's very smart. Sakura has won many awards, plaques, trophies, etc. But everytime she would go to a certain school, they would transfer

her because she is way too advanced." Sasuke froze. Now he knew where he's heard Haruno before.

Flashback…

_Seven-year-old Sasuke walked into the kitchen. There his brother, Itachi, was eating some breakfast while reading the paper. "Hi Itachi." Sasuke muttered. "Hello little brother." Itachi put down his paper and got _

_up to get some more coffee. "Itachi, who is this Sakura girl?" Sasuke asked picking up the paper. On the front page there was a headline: Seven-year-old offered to go into College. Itachi looked at the paper. _

"_That's Sakura Haruno. She's this genius girl from Suna. It says that she was offered to go into College. And look at this, the college was Harvard Law School." Sasuke's eyes widened. He was the same age as _

_Sakura and yet she was already accepted into a college. "Did she accept?" he asked. "Nope, it says here that she wants to finish the rest of her school years in a regular school." Sasuke was confused. "Why would _

_she refuse? If I was offered that I would say yes." Itachi looked at Sasuke. "Well let's see Sasuke, would you rather go into a school with kids twice your size and older than you instead going to a school with your _

_friends?" Sasuke thought about it. He was right. "I guess so." "Now you get it."_

End Flashback

"Earth to Sasuke! Are you in there?" Tenten asked knocking on Sasuke's head. "Quit it!" Sasuke then sat down in a chair. _Who knew Haruno is actually that smart. Can it be? _ "Yo Ino, did Sakura ever tell you

anything about getting accepted into a law school?" Ino nodded. "Yeah, but she refused which made me glad. Who would want to go to a school with kids twice your size?" Ino laughed. "They're here!" Neji

yelled. "Quick! Hide!" Naruto yelled hiding and turning off the lights. _What are we? Five?_ Sasuke thought. They all hid. "Hello? Is anybody here? Me and Sakura are back!" Gaara said looking into the room.

"Surprise! Welcome Back!" The guys yelled starling both Haruno twins. "What are you guys? Five?" Gaara asked. "It was the dobe's idea." Sasuke pointed. "You were a part of this too, Sasuke." Sakura gave

Sasuke a heart warming smile. Sasuke's cheeks turned a bit red. Luckily for him it was unnoticed. "So how was your vacation?" Naruto asked. "It was great. Bonded with the family and had lots of fun." Gaara told.

They were all interested. "So what's with the party?" Sakura asked. "It's a welcome home party! We all missed you Sakura!" Tenten said rushing to give Sakura a hug. "I missed you too. Can you let go of me? I

don't want to die yet!" Tenten let go of her and stuck out her tongue. Sakura giggled then hugged the rest of her friends. "Can we have cake now?" Naruto asked. "Naruto! This is Sakura's party! We'll all eat cake

when she's ready!" Ino yelled. "Hey! I was gone too!" Gaara complained. "I know, but nobody missed you." Ino snapped. Gaara stuck out his tongue. "That's not fair!" Sakura sweat dropped. "Gaara, did you

and Naruto switch brains or something?" Gaara shook his head. "No, I just had a little bit of sugar." "I told you to lay off the sugar! Who knows what happens to your mind when you have sugar!" Sakura yelled.

Gaara shrugged. Sasuke the smirked. "Hey Gaara." "What is it Uchiha?" Sasuke faced Gaara. "Nice singing. You should play on Broadway." Gaara turned deep red. "Who told you that?!" Sasuke showed him

the tape. "Give me that!" "Better catch me first!" Sasuke ran away with Gaara chasing him. "Ok, that was awkward. But let the party begin!" Tenten said blasting some music. Everyone started dancing except for Naruto who was eating huge chunks of cake. Neji came over to the table and took a slice of cake. He took one bite and spit it out. "What the hell?! This cake tastes like soup!" Naruto chuckled. "I know! I ordered a

Ramen Flavored Cake from the bakery for Sakura-chan. Pretty sweet, huh?" Neji took his cake and threw at Naruto but missed since he ducked his head. The cake landed in Sakura's face. "Aahh!" She screamed.

She used her hands to wipe the cake off. Sakura saw Naruto and Neji laughing their asses off so she threw the cake at Naruto. "Ha-ha ha-ha ha-hey!" Soon a huge Cake fight started. When it was over. Everybody

was exhausted. Sasuke and Gaara then came into the room. "So anyways if you French kiss an Indian girl they'll think you are insulting them- - what happened in here?" Gaara asked. Sasuke looked up and saw the

whole room covered in cake stains. His friends lying on the floor panting and covered in cake too. Sasuke walked over to wall that was covered in cake. He took his finger out and took some of the cake into his

mouth. "It tastes like ramen." He scowled. "It was Naruto!" Neji said pointing his finger at Naruto who was still eating some cake. "Want some cake, Teme?"

A/N: Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I lost internet connection for a week but I finally got it back. But I'm also depressed. Today my friend read my story and she told me that she hated it and that it was the worst story ever. We got into a huge fight and now we're not friends anymore. But I don't know if I should continue the story…maybe she's right…


	11. Time For Surgery

"Gaara nii-chan, I'm scared!" Sakura wailed. It was only about two months after Sakura came home from California and tomorrow was the day she was finally going to get surgery for her head. "Relax Sakura; it's

just a small operation. The doctors will be done before you know it." Sakura still didn't listen. "What happens if they make a mistake and then I become brain damaged?" "That'll never happen." Gaara

reassured. "I'm still not going." Sakura left Gaara's dorm and went to go take a walk. She walked through a small park. Watching small children play, animals run around, feeling the wind in her face.

'_I'm really scared. I don't need surgery. Who cares if I lose all my memory?. I can always get new ones…'_

'**C'mon, it can't be that bad. All you have to do is take the surgery and it's all over. **

'_Easier said than done.'_

'**Hey I'm trying to help you! You could at least pretend it's a great idea.'**

'_Some help you are!'_

'**If you're nor going to support me then I'll just leave you alone to sulk.'**

'_Fine! I'm sorry, I'm just a bit frustrated.'_

'**It's ok. But next time, keep your rude comments to yourself. That's my job.'**

'_Ok.'_

Sakura walked to a small cherry blossom tree and sat under it. _Just one more day. _She let out a sad sigh. "What should I do?" "What are you doing here?" A voice startled Sakura. She looked up and her eyes met

a familiar pair of onyx eyes. "Hey Sasuke. What are you doing here?" Sasuke sat down beside her. "I asked you first." Sakura laughed nervously. "Well you see, tomorrow is the day I'm going to get surgery. But I'm

scared that something bad would happen." Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Cheer up. I'm sure that the surgery won't be bad. All you have to do is just thing of happy things and it's all over." Sakura burst out laughing.

Sasuke was confused. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Sakura clutched her stomach while wiping away the tears. "It's not that. It's juts that you sound so…weird when you are trying to console someone.

It's like you are a whole different person." Sasuke them smirked. "Are you saying that I'm not a people person?" Sakura nodded. "From what I've heard about. You rarely smile, act cold to people, and don't

normally hang out with people outside of your clique." "That's true. But I can change. I think." Sakura playfully punched him. "You sure can make me laugh though." Sasuke for the first time felt actually happy

to be around a girl like Sakura. "Sasuke-kun! Where are you?" Sasuke and Sakura looked up and saw a slut running towards them. "What do you want Misa?" Sasuke asked without emotion. "Sasuke-kun did you

forget? We were supposed to hang out today. Just you and me." Misa said seductively. She then bent down to him and they started making out. Sakura felt left out. One moment she and Sasuke were having a good

time and now he just forgot about her. Sakura helped her self up and left the "couple" alone. _Why do I care that Sasuke has another girlfriend. Probably because sooner or later he'll break up with the girl and get a _

_new one. After all, that's what playboys do. And Sasuke is one of them. _Sakura entered the school building. She roamed the school hallways thinking of something to do. That was when she came across the music

room. Sakura looked through the window it empty. Sakura turned the knob and entered the room. There was a grand piano in front of her. _Look at this beautiful piano. _Sakura sat in the seat. She played a few keys

on the piano and soon she began a whole piece.

80808080808808088088088088080808080808080808080808080808080808808088088080808080808080800808080808080808080808808080800808088008

_-_With Sasuke-

Sasuke and Misa were still making out until Sasuke remembered Sakura. He pushed Misa away and looked at the spot where Sakura was. _Where could've she gone? _Sasuke got up and left to the school. "Sasuke-kun!

Where are you going?" Misa asked. "Hn." He jut kept on walk towards the school. The halls were empty but he heard music. Sasuke decided to follow it. The trial led him to the music room.

80808080808808088088088088080808080808080808080808080808080808808088088080808080808080800808080808080808080808808080800808088008

Sakura was still playing the piece unaware that someone was watching her. When she was finished she heard clapping behind her. Sakura turned her head and saw Asuma sensei there smiling. "That was quite

beautiful Sakura-san. I didn't know that you played piano." Sakura blushed. She never told anybody that she knew piano. "Thanks Asuma sensei." She bowed to him. Asuma walked over to his desk and pulled out

a sheet of paper. "I have this special program that takes in students who play the piano very well. Would you like to join?" Sakura thought about it. _This would be good. I don't have anything else to do. _"Sure!"

Asuma passed her the paper and smiled. "I'm glad you'll be joining." Sasuke was just outside the door watching the whole scene. He saw Sakura playing the piano too. _The rumors are true. Sakura is really a _

_perfect student. _Sakura took the paper and smile brightly. "When does the program start?" "Next month. I'm sure you'll find it interesting." Sakura bowed again and then left the music room. Sasuke slipped away

fast before Sakura could exit the room. "This is going to be exciting. I can't wait to tell Gaara." Sakura then ran off to find her brother. When she was completely gone Sasuke stepped out of the shadows. He was

going to follow if his cell phone hadn't ringed. "Hello?" he answered. "Yo Sasuke. Listen, me and the guys are going to the club. Wanna come? Rika is here." "Whatever." He then hung up. He was bored anyway so

he might as well go to the club. Sasuke walked out of the building and to his car. He climbed in and left to the club. When he got there a lot of his friends were already there and girls were already running over to

him. "Hi Sasuke-kun! Want to dance with me?" A random girl asked. "Fuck off! He's with me!" Rika yelled. The fan girls back away while Rika walked over to Sasuke. "Hi Sasuke-kun. How are you?" She

asked already clinging to him. "Hn." He and Rika walked over to their table and sat. Sasuke spent his time drinking and making-out with Rika. "Enjoying the club, eh Sasuke?" His friend asked nudging him. "Hn."

Rika was getting thirsty. "Let's get a waitress." "Waitress! Over here!" A girl came over to their table. "Can I help you?" "I would like a martini, do you want anything Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke had his eyes closed

but he opened when he heard Rika's voice. The first think he looked at was the waitress who was… "Sakura?! What are you doing here?" He asked. Sakura was there. She actually worked there to make some

money. "Hey Sasuke. I work here. Do you want anything?" Sasuke got up from the table and dragged Sakura to a corner. "Why do you work here? Do you even know this is a bad place?" Sakura showed no

emotion. "I'm trying to make money. And if this is such a bad place why are _you _here?" "That's completely different!" "Whatever." Sakura walked away to another table. Sasuke rubbed his temples. _This is bad. _He

walked back to Rika and continued doing what he was doing before. But his mind was only on Sakura. The rest of the time he just ignored everybody and stared at Sakura who was busy waiting tables giving their

orders. The whole time she had complete happiness. Something Sasuke didn't have.

**A/N: This was short but I don't care. Anyways, I decided not to let my friend keep me from writing this story. Besides, I hate her now. I worked too hard on this story to just throw it out because of some girl's hatred. Read and Review Please!**


	12. On The Road of Recovery

'_Ugh! My head hurts! I feel like a truck hit me!'_

'**Where are we?'**

'_The last thing I remember was being in the hospital'_

'**Open your eyes.'**

Sakura opened her eyes and saw her fiends surrounding her. "Um…hi?" They all sighed. "You're finally awake Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. "What happened?" Sakura asked getting up from the bed she was resting

on. "Don't you remember?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura thought about it.

-Flashback-

"_Noooooooooooooo! I'm not going in there! You can't make me!" Sakura yelled as she hugged a pole. "Sakura you have to come in! All you have to do is take the surgery and you're done! There's nothing to be _

_afraid of!" Gaara reasoned prying Sakura off the pole. "No!" "Gaara's right Sakura! There's –ugh!- nothing to be –ugh!- afraid of!" Tenten said dragging Sakura's feet. She still wouldn't let go. "I wanna go _

_home!" She wailed. Sasuke was also getting impatient. "Sakura…just listen to me and go inside that stinking hospital and get the surgery!" Sakura glared at him. "You're not the one who's going to take it so _

_shut your mouth chicken-hair!" Sasuke twitched while others sweat dropped except for Naruto who rolled on the floor laughing. "That was a good one Sakura-chan!" "Naruto quit laughing your ass off and help _

_get Sakura in the hospital!" Ino yelled. Naruto got up and tried pulling Sakura out. It was like she had glue on her hands. "That's it! I'm getting the doctor!" Gaara stormed into the hospital and dragged the doctor _

_out. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked. "Sakura doesn't want to go inside and have surgery." Shikamaru and Hinata both said. The doctor pulled a needle out of her pocket. "This will calm her down _

_for awhile." When doctor tried approaching Sakura, Tenten and Naruto went in front of her. "Don't you dare try to kill Sakura with that needle you demon!" Tenten screeched. Naruto nodded. "I know what _

_you're plan is! You're going to kill Sakura with that needle and then rule the world with your demon friends and kill us all!" The doctor sweat dropped. She turned to the rest of the guys. "Have these too _

_recently gone to a Mental Home?" Sasuke chuckled. "No but they should." "I see." The doctor once again tried approaching Sakura but Tenten and Naruto blocked her. "You are not going anywhere near her!" _

_Naruto yelled. While they were fighting Sakura slipped away. She ran in side the hospital thinking that would be the last place her friends would look for her. But she was wrong. "Sakura come back here!" _

_Gaara yelled. "Never!" Sakura kept on running. She didn't care where she was going as long as she was away from the operation room. "I've got to keep running!" She muttered. "Where could Sakura-chan _

_gone?" Hinata asked. "I don't know but we have to go look for her." Sasuke said. "Let's all split up." Neji suggested. They went different directions to look for Sakura. Sasuke was walking through the hallways _

_looking for Sakura. He was a bit angry that he has to walk throughout the whole hospital just to find a frightened girl. "Where could Sakura have gone? Wait - - what was that?" Sasuke could've sworn that he _

_saw a shadow past behind him. There! He heard footsteps fading with each step. It sounded like it was coming from the left. Sasuke ran to the sound of footsteps. He was getting closer and closer and until he _

_saw the shadow. It didn't show the face but it looked mysterious. "Stop! Who are you?" He asked. The shadow lifted its face until the light fully showed her face. "Sakura?" Sakura was the shadow. "Stay away _

_from me! There is no way I'm going to take the surgery!" She screamed before running away again. Sasuke ran faster and stopped right in front of her. "Sorry Sakura, but you need the surgery." He whispered in her _

_ear before knocking her out._

-End Flashback-

"Now I remember! Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke came forward and Sakura smacked his head. "That was for knocking me out!" Sasuke rubbed his head. "Ow, that really hurt you know?" "I don't care.

So what am I doing here?" Sakura asked. The doctor then showed up and smiled at Sakura. "Haruno-san it's time for your operation. Are you ready?" Sakura's friends looked at her. Sakura bit her bottom lip but

nodded. "Good, come with me." The doctor grabbed Sakura's arm and led her out of the room. Sakura waved good-bye before leaving the room. _Good- luck Sakura-chan._

80808080808808088088088088080808080808080808080808080808080808808088088080808080808080800808080808080808080808808080800808088008

"Hi, we're here to see Haruno Sakura. What is her room number?" Ino asked a nurse at the front desk of the hospital. The nurse nodded and typed something into her computer. "Haruno-san is in room 280." The guys

nodded and left to the second floor. It was a day after Sakura had her surgery and they were going to visit her today. They all wanted to see if she was all right. Especially Gaara. When they finally reached room

280 they paused. Gaara touched the door knob. "Are you ready?" He asked them all. They all nodded. Gaara turned the knob and entered the room. Sakura was lying down on the white bed looking at whole

room. Gaara come up to Sakura. "How are you feeling, Sak?" Sakura looks at her brother and points at him. "I know you! You're Zac Efron!" Gaara widened his eyes. "What did you say?" He asked. Sakura was

looking at the rest of her friends. She looks at Tenten. "You're Tenten! Princess of Toilet Land! Are Sasuke's poopies nice to you?" Tenten twitched. "What the hell did she just say?" Sakura start sticking out

her tongues at everybody. "I'm wonder woman!" She shouted jumping up and down on her bed. "She's completely lost it!" Naruto said backing away. "Neji get the doctor quick!" Shikamaru nodded his head and

left the room to get the doctor. "Did you know that ducks are like balloons? They come and they go. It's so fascinating!" Gaara took Sakura's shoulders and tried to clam her down. Sasuke was creeped out. "Sakura,

what happened to you?" Sakura was giggling like a maniac. "You're so funny George Clooney!" Sasuke twitched. _I'm George Clooney?! I don't look old! _ The doctor came rushing in. "This better be important. I

was making- out with a doc- - I mean- - I was busy doing research." Gaara glared at the doctor. "Why is my sister acting so crazy?! Did something in the operation?" The doctor shook her head. "Before we tried

putting her to sleep she went crazy so we gave a lot of anesthesia. I guess we might've given her too much." "You think?!" "This should last about a few more hours. Now if you excuse me, I'll be busy with

my "research." The doctor then left. Sakura was waving like a five year old. "Bye mommy!" Ino and Naruto went to Sakura's side. "Does your head hurt?" Ino asked. Sakura shook her head. "It feels fine

Naruto." Ino turned red. "I'm not Naruto. I'm Ino." Sakura giggled. "Nice one Naruto. But Ino's right here." She said pointing to Naruto. "What?!" They said in unison. "How do I look like him/her?!" They

asked. Sakura shrugged. She turned to Neji. "Neji! I didn't know you were a girl! I always thought you were gay!" Neji tried to contain his anger. "This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

Sasuke sat in a chair. "Hey George, what did you do to your hair? You like Chicken Hair!" Naruto began laughing again. Sasuke sighed. "Maybe we should leave and come back when Sakura is back to normal."

"I'm with you." Everybody then left saying good-bye to Sakura who was busy babbling about French kissing.

80808080808808088088088088080808080808080808080808080808080808808088088080808080808080800808080808080808080808808080800808088008

"That is so gross! I'm not eating that fruit shit!" Sakura screamed at the nurse who was giving Sakura some fruit to eat…but the thing was that it didn't look like fruit. The nurse let out an annoyed sigh. _This is what I _

_get for leaving my girlfriend. _The nurse left the room then. Sakura picked up the fruit and threw it out the window. "That'll teach that nurse a lesson." There was another knock. "Come in!" Sakura was sitting on

her bed. (Back to normal) "Sakura-chan! I'm glad you're all right!" Naruto yelled tackling Sakura in a hug. "That's great Naruto." "Uzamaki, don't choke my sister." Guess who. Naruto backed off. "Hey Gaara!

How are you doing?" Gaara sat down. "Are you feeling ok? Do you feel woozy?" Sakura just smiled. "I'm fine." The rest of the gang came in and talked with Sakura. They all asked her if she was ok and what had

happened the day before when she had an overdose. Sakura said she didn't remember anything. "The doctor says that I'll be able to go home within a week. She also said there would be a couple side effects

from my operation. Such as fainting, vomiting, drowsiness, and head ache." Tenten nearly barfed herself. "I can't believe you spent the night here! This place is so horrible!" Neji sighed. "You need to start getting

help Tenten." "Hmph!" Sakura was feeling tired. "Well I should get some rest. I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok?" They all nodded. They knew Sakura need her rest so they left her alone. When they all left Sakura sat

straight up. "They really are good friends. They like me for me and not because they pity me…not like those other kids." Sakura whispered. _I guess my only purpose is not to suffer…there is more for me. _


	13. Tutoring? No way!

"Is this class almost over yet?!" Naruto asked out loud. "Shut up dobe. You're attracting attention." Naruto ignored him. "I don't care! This class is so boring!" "I'm glad you think of it that Naruto." Kakashi said

before turning page of his perverted book. Sakura was sitting next to Naruto and Sasuke and they were already giving her a headache. She rubbed her head and tried to take away the pain. It didn't work. Sasuke

noticed this. So did Gaara. "Sakura, you should go to the nurse ask for some pain relievers." Gaara suggested. Sakura got up from her seat. "Kakashi-sensei, can I go to the nurse's office?" She asked.

Kakashi nodded not looking up from his book. Sakura walked out of the classroom and went to the nurse's office. When she got there, Shizune (who is also the nurse) was at her desk. "Hello Sakura-san, is there

something you need?" Sakura nodded. "Can I have some pain relievers?" Shizune nodded and took a bottle of pain relievers and took out two pills. "Here you go." Handing her the pills and a glass of water. Sakura

took them. Soon after she tried getting back to class. On her way she felt her lunch coming back up. Sakura dashed to the restroom before anything spilled out. Her whole lunch including breakfast spilled out in the

toilet. She groaned at the pain. It felt like she was throwing up golf balls. When she done, Sakura flushed the toilet and washed her face. _I feel like I'm going to die. _Sakura walked out of the restroom and started

walking towards her class. On her way she stopped by the office. The door suddenly banged her forehead and Sakura fell to the ground. Tsunade stepped out. "Oh Sakura! Just the person I wanted to see!" Sakura

got up. "Ow. Well I'm here, what do you want?" Tsunade motioned for her to come into her office. "Sit." Sakura in a chair. "Sakura, I am aware that you are really smart. You see, in a week we will be having these

exams for school. And two of our students aren't doing so well so far. I was wondering if you will be able to tutor them for a while until the exams start." Sakura didn't really know what to do. "I guess it would be

ok." Tsunade smiled. "Wonderful! Let me introduce you the students. "Come in!" The door opened to reveal the faces of Traci and Yuki. _What. The. Hell? _ Sakura was in shock. She has to tutor the two girls

who hate her so much. "You!" They yelled in unison. "Well I see you all know each other. That's great." Traci and Yuki glared at Sakura. Yuki was glaring murderously at her though. Tsunade decided to break

the silence. "I have to get back to some paper work so you girls may go now." Sakura left followed by Yuki and Traci. Yuki walked straight up at Sakura and faced her. "Listen bitch, it's your entire fault that my

Sasuke-kun doesn't like me anymore. I'm only doing this because my parents said that I can I have a huge birthday party and have Sasuke-kun there to perform if –flips hair- I get a good grade in school." Sakura

was having another headache. Traci didn't say anything. "So I better get a good grade or I'll make your life a living hell. Ok?" Sakura nodded. "Good." With that Yuki left down the hallway strutting. Traci turned to

Sakura. "Don't listen to that psychotic moron. She's just trying to scare you." Sakura felt strange. Was this the same Traci that was dated Sasuke and was really annoying? "I know what you're thinking. That I'm

just some slut who's after Sasuke. I'm not…anymore. Sasuke is so two weeks ago. I have a boyfriend, and now I've changed. So don't worry about me. See you in tutoring." Traci walked off leaving dumbfounded

Sakura. _Things seem so different. _"I better get back to class!" Sakura ran to her class. Luckily she had 3 minutes to spare before the bell rang for the next class. "What took you so long, Sakura-chan?" Naruto

asked. "I had to go to the bathroom since I was about to upchuck again. Then after that I bumped into the principal. Tsunade-sama wants me to tutor these two students." Sasuke then joined Sakura and Naruto.

"Who are the students?" Sakura froze. She can't tell Sasuke who they are. "Um…I think I have to go and help…Sunny! See ya!" Sakura left in a blink of an eye. "That was weird." Naruto said. Sasuke was

frowning. It was weird.

Sakura finally stopped running. She was out of breath and knew that she would have heart trouble again. She took the inhaler out of her bag and put it in her mouth. She felt relaxed again. "That was so close."

Sakura started to walk to her next class avoiding Sasuke. Tsunade passed by and then spotted Sakura. "Hello Sakura, about the tutoring thing. Can you tutor everyday after classes starting today?" Sakura

sighed. "Sure, I guess so." "Great!" Tsunade then walked away. "Why did I agree to this?" Sakura asked herself banging her head on the lockers. "What are you doing Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked who was behind

her. Sakura stopped her banging and looked at her friend. "I have to tutor these two students before the exams." Hinata was confused. "So what seems to be the problem?" Sakura looked into her lavender eyes.

"The students are Traci, Sasuke's ex-girlfriend, and Yuki, the whore that beat me up." Hinata gasped. "How can that be?" "I don't know. I should go now. I have to tutoring today." Hinata nodded. "Good luck

Sakura-chan." Sakura crossed her fingers and left down the hallway.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

Sasuke and guys including Kiba, Lee, and Gaara were in the Boy's Lounge talking. "Kiba, can you tell your dog to stop humping my leg?!" Gaara growled. Kiba whistled and Akamaru stopped. "Is there something wrong with your dog lately, Kiba?" Naruto asked. "I don't know, lately he has been doing that. I think he's lonely." "You should get him a girlfriend." Shikamaru suggested. "Ah yes! That would be so

youthful to get girlfriend for your dog." Lee said. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Can you stop with all 'youthful'

stuff, bushy-brows?" Lee shook his head. "Gai-sensei says everything in life is so youthful. Especially love. Like my beautiful flower Sakura-san!" Gaara glared at Lee. "Don't talk about my sister like that." Lee

pumped his fist in the air. "Never! Sakura-san is the most beautiful girl in the world and I shall win her heart!" Gaara clenched fists. "Sakura is off limits to you!" he said through gritted teeth. "Hey isn't Sakura-

chan that pink haired girl? She's major hot!" Gaara nearly exploded. "You guys talk about my sister like that one more time you'll never see the light of day again!" Lee and Kiba shut up. Gaara was really scary.

When Gaara sat down Sasuke turned his attention to him. "Hey Haruno, did you know that Sakura works at the local club downtown?" "What?! How do you know?" "I saw her there." Gaara was really red and ran

out of the room to find his sister. Naruto was hiding behind the couch but then he popped his head out. "Boy, Gaara sure is scary when it comes to boys and Sakura." He shuddered. Sasuke laid his head back.

"He doesn't scare me." Naruto sat beside him. "That's because he hasn't beaten you up yet." "Like he could." Kiba and Lee got up from the couch. "I'm going to find Sakura-san and confess my love for her!"

Lee said waltzing out. Kiba clenched his fist. "Not before I do! Right Akamaru?" "Bark!" Kiba and Akamaru then left. "They sure are crazy about her. Wait a second; I like Sakura-chan too! I better go and

tell her that I like her before those to freaks do." Naruto sprinted out the lounge. "Gaara's going to kill them once he finds out what they are going to do." Neji said not sounding concerned. "I know. But who cares?" Sasuke muttered.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-Monday-

"I hope I'm ready to do this." Sakura whispered before knocking on Yuki's dorm room. Traci was already there. Sakura was going to tutor the girls today and they agreed (after a few arguments) to meet in Yuki's

dorm. Sakura held a couple math, English, science, and history books in her hands. Today was going to be a long day. Yuki answered the door. "Oh, it's you." She said in disgust. Yuki let Sakura through. Traci was

sitting on the floor, legs crossed. "Shall we get started?" Sakura asked putting down the books. Yuki brushed passed her. "Whatever." Sakura held in her anger. _Calm down Sakura; don't let her get to you. _

Sakura sat on the floor while Yuki went on her bed. "What subject should we begin?" Yuki didn't answer. Traci was thinking. "How about History?" Sakura nodded and got the history book out. "Let's begin." Then

a phone rang. Yuki got off her bed and took out her cell. "Hello? Hi mom. About my party I want to make the arrangements now. I want lots of presents and…" While kept on yapping about her party Traci was

busy looking out the window thinking about her boyfriend. "Guys, we should start the tutoring." Sakura tried interrupting them. They weren't listening. Then Sakura felt something in her stomach. She felt her

breakfast coming up. Sakura grabbed her keys and dashed out the door hoping to get to the bathroom. She didn't make it. She puked on the floor. Then when she felt done Sakura blacked out on the floor.

Sakura fluttered her eyes open. Her head hurt but not as much. She could tell from the room that she was in the nurse's office. "I'm so happy that you're all right Sakura!" A voice said. Sakura turned her head and

saw Oshi. "Hey Oshi, what am I doing here?" Oshi got up from his seat and went to Sakura's side. "I found you in the middle of the hallway. You fainted and you were next to a pile of puke. So I took you to the

nurse. She said there is nothing wrong with you. It's just the side effect from your operation." Sakura sat up even though the pain made her wince. "Thanks. Lately I've been puking and feeling sick. Nothing serious."

Oshi was blushing looking at Sakura's beautiful face. He wanted to tell her about his feelings but he didn't think now was a good time. "You should get some rest." Oshi waved good-bye and left Sakura in the

nurse's office. _I should tell Sakura sooner or later. I just have to. _Sakura got out of the bed. "I should go to my dorm and wait for tomorrow to tutor those clueless freaks."

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-Wednesday-

"So anyways, my mom says that she can't get me an ice sculpture of me for my party. She is so selfish!" Yuki complained. Traci was listening in interest. Sakura was banging her head on the table. _I'm here to _

_tutor! Not to listen to some girl's stupid story! _ "Haruno, stop banging your head on my a thousand dollar table." Yuki said. Sakura stopped but got eve more annoyed. "You know, we should really start learning."

She said. Yuki rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine." She sat on the floor and grabbed a math book. "I can't understand this! What's with all these numbers?" Sakura slapped her forehead. "It's a math book, dumb-

ass!" Yuki glared at Sakura. "Will you shut up? I didn't know." Traci was silent. Yuki was getting bored so she pulled out a fashion magazine. Traci was daydreaming. Sakura got really irritating so she left the room

again. _They are so impossible! I should've never agreed to this! _

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-Friday-

"So where is Mexico again?" Traci asked Sakura. "For the last time. Mexico is right there!" Sakura yelled pointing to Mexico on the world map. "What's 81 x 3 again?" Yuki asked. "243" Yuki wrote the answer

down. Sakura sighed. All they have been doing was easy stuff when they should be practicing advanced subjects. For crying out loud Traci didn't know where Mexico was! "Did you see what Sasuke-kun wore

today? He was so hot in that outfit!" Yuki said. Traci nodded her head. _Not again with Sasuke! _ "Um Traci? Yuki? Maybe we should start doing advanced stuff." Sakura suggested. Yuki stared at her. "Are you crazy?

I'm not ready for that stuff yet." "Ditto." Traci agreed. "But the exams are on Monday morning. And all you guys know is the basics. We only have two more days." "I don't care. I'm still not ready." Yuki

argued. Sakura was getting mad again. "I don't care if you are pretty Yuki but you should start listening to me!" Yuki stood up. "You're just jealous that I'm prettier than you and Sasuke-kun likes me and not you!

Face it, you're juts plain ugly." Sakura felt tears come to her eyes. "I'm not ugly." Yuki put her hands on her hips. "Calling me a liar? You have the world's biggest forehead, gross pink hair, pale skin, and ugly

green eyes. I bet all the friends you've made here are just pretending to be nice to you 'cause they pity you." "That's not true!" "How would you know?" The tears spilled out. "That's it! I quit being your tutor. I

should've just said no!" Sakura grabbed her backpack and left the dorm. "Crybaby." She overheard Yuki. Sakura kept on running passing by Sasuke and his new girlfriend. Sasuke saw Sakura rushing by but didn't

miss the tears. "Sakura!" But she kept on running. Sasuke wanted to follow her but Sakura ran straight into the girl's bathroom. "I'm such an idiot! Why did I cry in front of them?" Sakura asked herself while she

wiped away her tears. She grabbed her backpack and stared in the mirror. Her eyes weren't red nor puffy which was good. That way her friends wouldn't think she was crying. But what about Sasuke? _I will just _

_make up and excuse. That'll work. _Sakura walked out of the bathroom but only to bump into to Sasuke. "Sakura, what happened? Why were you crying?" He asked. Sakura thought for a moment. "I was watching

a sad movie…and I cried. So I went to the bathroom." "Why did you run?" He asked another. "I didn't want anybody to see me crying over a movie." Sasuke nodded. "I'm gonna go to my dorm. I need to get

some sleep." Sakura stated. She walked off not looking back.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-Sunday Night-

"Hinata, you were right. Tutoring those girls was a big mistake!" Sakura yelled to her roommate. Hinata was on her bed nodding her head. It was two days later since Sakura had the huge fight with the girls.

Sakura avoided them as possible to not get in a fight. It has been successful so far. "It's ok Sakura-chan; it's a good thing you quit." Sakura sat down on her bed. "If it's a good thing, why am I feeling guilty? Is it

probably because if they fail it's going to be my fault?" Hinata didn't know what to say. "Hinata, I think I should go help them." "What? Have you lost it? It's 11:00 pm, how would you help them? We're not

allowed to leave our dorm at this hour." Sakura smirked. "Relax, I got it all covered."

_Knock. Knock. _Sakura was in front of Yuki's dorm again. The door opened and Yuki didn't look like she has had any sleep. "What do you want?" She spat out. Sakura gulped but took a deep breath. "Look, I told

Tsunade I was going to tutor you. I'm not going to let you guys fail because of me." Yuki's glared turned into a solemn look. "Why would you want to help after I said all those mean things to you?" Sakura

smiled. "It's called 'forgive and forget'. Besides, I don't want to make you suffer." Yuki smiled. "Thanks." Sakura nodded and entered Yuki's dorm. "Call up Traci and tell her to come to your dorm. We're going to

study extra hard." Yuki grabbed her phone and called Traci. Not long after Sakura, Traci, and Yuki were studying all night long.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-Monday Morning-

"I'm so tired." Sakura stated before putting her head on her desk. It was Monday morning and today was the day for the exams. "You must've been tutoring all night, huh?" Hinata asked. Sakura was asleep so she

didn't answer. "That would be a yes." Kakashi sensei then came in. "Good morning class, I hope you're ready for the exams today." The whole class groaned. "That's good. You will have and hour to complete

this test. No noise." Kakashi passed out the packets. "You may begin." The class grabbed their pencils and began writing. Sasuke was having a hard time. _These questions are really hard. I only know half of them! _

He looked over at Naruto and saw that he was panicking a lot. Sasuke smirked. He then looked at Sakura and was amazed at what he saw. Sakura had her eyes closed and yet she was writing down all the correct

answers for the test. Every now and then she opened her eyes to check her answers. She would nod and close them again writing down more answers. _Sakura sure was ready for this test. Hard to believe it. _

"That test was so hard!" Naruto said. "But I finally figured them after a few minutes. The exams were over and now the whole gang was outside talking it except for Sakura who was sleeping Gaara's shoulder.

"Sakura, wake up." Ino said. Sakura opened her eyes and groaned. "What is it, Ino?" She rubbed her eyes. "What did you think of the test?" Ino asked. Sakura yawned. "Boring. That was the most easiest test in the

world. I felt like I was in kindergarten." Tenten twitched. "You've got to be kidding me. That was extremely difficult! How could you say that it was easy?" Sakura just shrugged. "Hey Sak, look at what the

devil dropped in." Neji said. Sakura turned around and saw Traci and Yuki behind her. "Hi girls, is there something wrong?" Yuki smiled brightly. "I passed the test! I got an A! Thanks for your help Sakura!"

Sakura was then tackled into a hug. "Your welcome Yuki." Yuki let go of her and it Traci's turn. "Thanks too." Sakura smiled. She has never seen these nice sides. Yuki pulled out a card and handed it to Sakura.

"Here, you are invited to my birthday party. It's my way of saying thanks for helping me. You deserve it." Sakura took it and hugged Yuki. "Thanks. Anytime you need help in school just come and tell me." The

girls hugged and then Traci and Yuki left. "What was that about?" Sasuke asked. Sakura just looked at him and smiled. "Nothing really. Just a friend helping out a friend." _A really good friend. _


	14. Tango

"Time for shopping!" Ino yelled. "Damn it Ino! You're so loud!" Sakura yelled back. "Sorry. I'm just excited. I can't believe the boys agreed to take us shopping." Tenten scoffed. "Yeah, after threatening them

by telling them that you would paste the picture of them at a slumber party on the school's newspaper. Then they agreed." Ino shrugged. "What can I say? I'm sneaky." "How did you find that picture?" Hinata

asked. "Easy. I was rummaging through Naruto's book bag for his social notes and I found the picture. It was a picture of Shika-kun, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto at a slumber party. They were brushing each other's

hair! It was hilarious!" The girls then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" a husky voice asked. Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gaara behind him. "Nothing you guys

should know." Sasuke let it go. "So shall we get started on shopping?" Ino asked. The guys groaned. Ino smirked. "Excellent! Let's go!" The girls each dragged a boy. Except for Sakura who just grabbed her

brother while Sasuke walked alone. The girls dragged the boys all over the mall. (They also paid for the clothes.) "Sakura! Why don't you try buying more stuff than that?" Ino asked Sakura who was holding only

3 bags while the others had at least 20. "Because I don't want to spend the entire guy's money just for shopping. Unlike you guys who are spending more than a hundred. "Jeez Ino, don't you already have

enough clothes?" Sakura asked eyeing Ino's bulging bags. "You can never have too many clothes." "Right." Sasuke and the guys were watching the girls from afar. "Haruno, doesn't Sakura ever shop?"

Sasuke asked. "No, she actually really doesn't like shopping that much. She hates to waste money for unneeded necessities." Sasuke nodded. "Why do you even care, Uchiha?" Gaara asked suspiciously. If

Sasuke had a crush on Sakura then he would have to kill him. "I don't. I just wanted to know." Sasuke lied. _Teme's in denial. He so likes Sakura-chan. _Naruto thought. "Tenten sure looks nice with that top on." Neji

said out of nowhere. "Neji? Do you like Tenten?" Naruto asked. Neji blushed. "N-no." "Then why did you just say 'Tenten sure looks nice in that top'?" Sasuke asked. "Ok fine! I do have a crush on her. Just don't

tell her." "Hn." Neji glared. Naruto decided to break it up. "Shikamaru, do you like anybody?" He asked. "Sakura." "What?!" Gaara growled. "I'm kidding. She's too weird to be my type." Gaara still glared at

him. "You just called my sister weird! Take it back!" Gaara was clenching his fists. Shikamaru gulped. "I mean she's not my type. Ino is. She's not weird. Please don't kill me! I haven't told Ino my feelings yet!"

He was on his knees. Gaara calmed down. "I won't kill you. Just don't make fun of my sister. That goes for _all _of you." The boys nodded except for Sasuke who only yawned. "Why do you care so much for Sakura?"

He asked. Gaara glanced at Sakura and smiled at her. "Because she's special to me. She's a part of me. I don't want anybody to hurt her. Not even boys. That's why I don't want her to have a boyfriend. Because if

they hurt her, then I will feel like it will be my fault." Naruto sniffled. "That's so sweet! I think I'm going to cry." This time Sasuke didn't hit Naruto's' head for being weird. He actually knew what Gaara meant.

"That's really deep, Haruno." Sasuke said. Gaara just kept looking at the ground. "Hey boys! C'mon! We need you to hold our shopping bags!" Tenten yelled waving her arms. They guys went over to the girls and

grabbed their bags. Sasuke went to Sakura and tried grabbing her bags for her but she didn't let him. "It's ok Sasuke-kun, I can handle it." Gaara leaned in Sasuke's ear. "Remember; she doesn't like when you treat

her like an invalid." Sasuke nodded. Ino led everyone out of the mall to walk around the town for more stores. "This is so cute!" Tenten squealed looking at this necklace that had a sword charm hooked onto it.

Neji smirked and walked over to her. "Can I see it?" He asked. Tenten handed it to him. Neji walked over to the cashier and paid the lady. "Neji, what are you doing?" Tenten asked. Neji took the necklace and put

it around her neck. "This." Tenten gasped. "Thanks Neji. But you didn't have to by me…" Tenten didn't finish her sentence due to the Hyuga prodigy pressing his lips against hers. When they broke apart Tenten

was blushing. "They look so cute together!" Ino whispered to Hinata and Sakura. "I know. It's about time they got together." Sakura. Hinata sighed. It was such a beautiful scene for her. "Let's go now. There's

more shopping to do." Ino said leaving the store. "Ino! Wait up!" Sakura yelled running after her with Hinata. Sasuke and others followed them too. While they were walking something caught Sakura's eye.

She looked to her side and saw a store window. Inside was a beautiful charm bracelet. It was pure gold and sparkled with the sun's rays reflecting it. Sakura loved it. "Hey guys, can we check this store out?" She

asked to…no one. Her friends were gone. They must have already left. "Crap! They left without me!" Sakura started running hoping to catch up to her friends. _Where did they go? _After about 10 minutes of

searching for her friends Sakura gave up. _Maybe I should ask for directions. _Sakura was panting a lot. She looked around for someplace to ask for help. Right in front of her was a dance school. 'Marilyn's School

for the Performing Arts.' It read. Sakura entered the building to find some help. Upon entering she heard some music. It sounded like Spanish music. Sakura followed the music. She turned the corner and saw a

boy her age dancing for what it seemed to be, tango. He looked sort of like Sasuke except that his hair was short and not chicken-haired style. To Sakura he looked nice dancing like that. He spun around and lifted

his left leg up. When the music ended he ended the dance with dramatic pause. At that moment Sakura decided to go up to him. "Excuse me?" The boy turned around. He was surprised at first but then he calmed

down when he saw it was just a girl. "Oh. Hello, may I help you with something?" He flashed a smiled at Sakura. "Actually yes, do you know any stores around that could possibly sell designer clothes?" The boy

chuckled. "You must be one of those crazy shopping girls." "Not really. My friends left without me and now I don't know where they could be. All I know is that maybe they could be shopping for clothes due to

my friend who is crazy about shopping." The boy understood. "I don't know much about stores. But maybe Marilyn can help you. She's busy with a dance class right now so you're going to have to wait. By the way,

I'm Sai." He held out his hand. Sakura shook it. "I'm Sakura. Great dancing!" Sai smiled. "Thanks, I go to this place for lessons. I also just moved here. I'll be going to Konoha Academy tomorrow to begin my

classes." "That's so cool! I go to Konoha Academy too!" Sai nodded. "Do you dance?" He asked after a few seconds of silence. "Not really, but I would really like to try." Sai beamed. "That's great! Why don't

you dance with me? I'm sure we have extra outfits for you to dance in." Sakura thought about it. It would be great to dance tango. "Sure. Why not?" Sai took her arm and took her to a small room that held many

costumes for dancing. He took out a black dress (like the one from the cheetah girls 2, from what Dorinda wore.) and handed it to Sakura. "Try it on. I'll be waiting out in the studio." Sai left her then. Sakura took

off her clothes and tried it on. There were some black high heels that went great along with so she slipped them on. She tied her hair a low ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked gorgeous. _I guess _

_this could work out. _Sakura walked back out to the studio. Sai smiled at her. "You look beautiful." He remarked. Sakura blushed. "Are you ready?" Sakura nodded. "Good." Sai turned on some slow music. He

went up to Sakura and put his hand on her waist and his other with her hand. Sakura felt relaxed and they both started to dance. With each step Sakura felt happy and excited about this.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

"I can't believe we lost Sakura!" Ino yelled. "What do you mean by 'we'? You were the one who kept dragging us everywhere that we couldn't tell who was with us or not! Now we one less short of a friend!"

Gaara yelled. Ino was trembling. When Gaara noticed that Sakura wasn't with their group he nearly panicked. "Enough with the yelling! All we have to do is ask people if they've seen a girl with pink hair

walking around. It shouldn't be that hard." Tenten said. They all agreed. One by one they asked people walking on the side walk if they've seen Sakura. They didn't get any leads. "This is bad! Sakura-chan

could've been kidnapped!" Naruto screamed. Gaara felt his heart pounding fast that he actually blacked out. He collapsed into Sasuke's arms. "Good going dobe. He just fainted because you said something that

actually scared him!" Naruto was running around in circles. "I can't help it! I'm just so worried about Sakura-chan!" Neji grabbed his collar. "Calm down Naruto. You're acting like a 3 year old." Naruto

calmed down. Shikamaru looked around the busy streets. "Why don't we ask if they've seen Sakura in that dance school?" He suggested pointing to 'Marilyn's School for the Performing Arts.' They all agreed and

went inside the school.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

Sai was spinning Sakura and then he lifted her up in the air. When he put her down Sai dipped her and it was the end of the dance. When they finished they heard clapping. Sai and Sakura turned and saw a woman

around her 30's wearing a purple cloak over her black dress. Her blonde hair was tied up into a bun. She was really beautiful. "That was wonderful! I've never seen such a dance before like that! You two make a

perfect tango dance couple!" Sai bowed to her. Sakura was confused. _Who is this lady? _Sai turned back to Sakura. "Sakura-san, this is Madame Marilyn, the school's dance teacher. She was the one who taught me

the tango." Madame Marilyn held out her hand. "How do you do?" "I'm fine, thank you." Sai looked around the studio. "Who's there?" he asked confusing Marilyn and Sakura. "How'd he see us?" a familiar

idiotic voice spoke. _Naruto? _"Come out now or else I'll have to call security." Sai said. "Fine." Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and unconscious Gaara came out from hiding. Ino ran over to

Sakura and hugged her very tightly. "Oh Sakura! I didn't know you could dance! You were magnificent." Sakura was finally able to breathe when Ino let go. "Thanks Ino. What happened to Gaara?" Sasuke

dropped Gaara to the floor. "When we were looking for you Naruto told him that you might've gotten kidnapped and he blacked out due to fright." Sakura mouthed and 'o'. "Ugh! Where am I?" Gaara asked

gaining consciousness. "You fainted as soon as Naruto said Sakura was probably kidnapped. Who knew you can faint, Haruno." Sasuke smirked. "Ahem! I'm a Haruno too, Chicken Hair." Sakura snapped.

Sasuke smirk disappeared. "Uh…I didn't mean you, Sakura." Sasuke tried not to make her cry. Sakura shrugged. "Anyways, Miss Sakura would you like to join my dance school to learn Tango. Sai needs a

partner and you would be perfect. You can come here after school and practice." Madame Marilyn explained. Sakura didn't need to think about it. "Of course I'll do it! Tango seems to be interesting."

Madame Marilyn smiled and hugged Sakura. "Wonderful, you can start tomorrow. I also hear that Sai will be going to your school. You both can come together." Sai and Sakura agreed together. For some reason

Sasuke felt anger against Sai. He didn't know why. But it needed to stop. "Can we go now?" He asked impatiently. "Fine. Fine. Do you want to go now Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura said yes but went go

change quick. Sai told her to keep it since she was going to be learning Tango anyway. "Ok, let's go. Bye Madame Marilyn. Sai came along with them since he was already going to Konoha Academy. _I can't _

_believe that this 'Sai' guy will coming along with us. I can't let him get close to my Sakura. Did I just 'my' Sakura? I must be going out of my mind! _Sasuke thought. When they got to the school Sai got paired up

with as his roommate. "Si I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sai." Sakura told him. Sai was leaning against the wall. "Ok. You can show me around the school. To get to know the place." They talked for a few minutes

until Sai went back to his dorm to unpack.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

**-Sasuke and Naruto's Dorm Room-**

"So what do you think of Sai, Teme?" Naruto asked while brushing his teeth. Sasuke slammed his hand on his desk. "Can we stop talking about that guy? He's really getting on my nerves!" Sasuke was really angry.

Naruto spit out the foam. "You sound jealous. Is it because Sai and Sakura are going to be hanging out a lot?" Sasuke widened his eyes. "Of course not. It's just that…he'll probably get in my way a lot." Naruto

climbed into his bed. "Whatever you say Teme." He turned off the lights and went to sleep. Sasuke slipped into bed to but couldn't sleep. _That guy better stay out of my way. Besides, why do I care that he will be _

_hanging out with Sakura more than I will be? Maybe because I'm starting to have feelings for her…_

**A/N: **Whoa, Sasuke sure is changing. Please read and Review!


	15. Sasuke's Jealousy

"And that is what happens in the Chinese New Year." Kurenai finished. It was history class and the class was learning about the Chinese New Year. Sai and Sakura weren't really paying attention. They were

giggling at each other and passing notes around. Sasuke watched them and he was getting really mad. Sasuke began growling and then his pencil broke in half. Naruto watched the whole especially the part with

Sasuke. He leaned over to Sasuke's ear and whispered. "Hey Teme, are you jealous of Sai and Sakura?" Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Why would you ask that?" "Because that is the 37th pencil you've broken with

your hands by looking at Sai and Sakura." Sasuke finally realized that Naruto was probably right. "Ok, I'll admit it. I'm starting to develop feeling for Sakura. But I'm still not sure if it's actual love." Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon. Believe it." Sasuke did a small smile. "But remember dobe, don't tell her. I'm not ready yet." "No problem Teme!" Naruto then went back to his schoolwork. Sasuke however

would keep on glaring at Sai. _This is so frustrating! I can't get that guy out of my head! _ "Class dismissed!" Kurenai yelled. Sasuke picked up his books and grabbed his book bag. He looked over his shoulder and

watched Sai and Sakura carefully. Sakura was picking up her books. Sai leans over to her and whispers something in her that makes her laugh. Sasuke wouldn't stop glaring at them. Sai noticed them but he tried

ignoring them. He didn't why Sasuke was doing that. It was lunch time and Sasuke walked alone to the cafeteria. He sat in his own seat with guys and the girls. Sai was sitting next to Sakura as usual. "What's he

doing here?" Sasuke asked pointing to Sai. Sakura frowned. "He is sitting here because he's my friend. And he doesn't know where else to sit." Sasuke rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Well tell him to

sit somewhere else. I only let _my _friends sit here." Sakura glared at him Sai looked at Sakura and Sasuke back and forth. "It's ok Sakura-chan I can find some other table to sit in." He picked up his lunch tray.

Sasuke smirked. "No Sai." Sakura stood up too. "I'm coming with you. If Sasuke can't consider you as a friend, then I guess I'm not his friend anymore." Sasuke stopped smirking. He bolted right up and gripped

Sakura's wrist. "No, you're sitting right here." "Uchiha, get your hands off my sister's wrist, unless you still want to live." A voice growled from behind. Sakura sighed in relief. Gaara was there just in time.

Sasuke let go of his grip. Gaara went up to his sister. "Are you ok?" He asked changing his angry mood. "Not really." Gaara glared at Sasuke and walked Sakura and Sai to a different table. "Nice going Sasuke,

you just made Sakura leave!" Tenten yelled to Sasuke. Neji also glared at him. Hinata didn't say anything but ran to the other table too. Naruto followed too. Soon all Sasuke's friends were at the other table leaving

Sasuke behind. They were laughing at each other and they looked like they were having lots fun without Sasuke which got him to slam his fist onto the table. _What's with that Sai?! First he takes Sakura away _

_from me and now he's taking away all my friends. What's next? My popularity? _ He didn't dare look back at that table. That was when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Sasuke turned around saw Sakura there. _What is _

_she doing here? _"What are you doing here Sakura? I thought you were mad at me." Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "I was. But according to Naruto, you have been acting differently. Is there something

wrong?" Sasuke didn't want to answer to that. "Hn." Sakura tried again. "Sasuke, if something is bothering you then tell me. You're my friend and I want to help you." Sasuke decided to tell her. "It's that Sai boy.

I'm telling you, there's something not right with him." Sakura's eyes soften. "Sasuke? Are you jealous that Sai is going to steal my friendship with you? Because if it is, you can tell me. Sai is just my friend and

you're my best friend." Sasuke froze. _Did Sakura just say that I'm her best friend? _"Do you mean that?" He asked not looking at her. "Of course I mean it. Come sit with us though." Sakura took hold of Sasuke's

hand and led him to the lunch table. Sai seemed to have forgotten what happened before. Sasuke was relieved. He couldn't handle saying an apology to that guy. Sakura felt better that Sasuke had a better

attitude. She was a little worried about him. She saw the way he broke 37 pencils with his bare hands in history. It scared her. It took Gaara a while to forgive Sasuke. Probably because he never forgives people

who hurt or try to hurt Sakura. They would just be beaten to a bloody pulp. Even though Sasuke and Sakura were friends again he still was jealous of Sai. He didn't know why. But he didn't like it.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

Classes were over and Sai was waiting for Sakura out on the school's front steps. They were going to have tango lessons soon and they had to get going. _What could be taking Sakura-chan so long? _ "Gomen! I was

held up by the principal. She wanted to talk to me about something." Sai smiled. "It's ok, but we need to get going now." Sakura nodded. She slung her dance bag over her shoulder. They took a bus to the dance

school instead of walking since they were already a little late. Little did they know that Sasuke was watching from behind. He took his car to the dance school and decided to spy on them. He knew it was an

invasion of privacy but he had to do it. Sasuke entered the school and already heard music. He peeked over the corner and saw Sakura and Sai already changed. Madame Marilyn was there with them. "Okay, today

you both will be practicing your dips. You need to learn to dip fast without feeling pain and getting the right pace. Let's begin!" Madame Marilyn changed the music and told them to begin. Sai and Sakura had to

work extra hard to keep up with the music. This dance number was fast and they needed to keep up the pace. When they came across the dips, Sai dipped her but Sakura fell to the floor. "Stop! Stop! Sai, you

need to be able to grip onto Sakura-san's waist tighter so she won't fall. Sakura, you need to extend your back a bit more further to make it perfect. Begin the music!" The music started all over again. And with

each dip, here would be an error. _That Madame Marilyn sure is strict. _Sasuke thought. Madame Marilyn was picky and she wanted the whole dance number to be perfect. But she also tried not to push her students

a lot. "Ok, one last time. I need you to keep practicing so you can no longer make mistakes. Then you guys can rest." Sai and Sakura were covered in sweat and they were panting. Sakura's back ached from all that

dipping. "Begin!" They started to dance again. They kept the pace well and they didn't make an error. Especially the dipping. Sai didn't drop Sakura and Sakura extended her back well. When they finished

Madame Marilyn clapped. "That was great! That is the kind of dancing I expect from my students! I am so proud of you. Come back tomorrow and we'll begin with dance solos. Dismissed!" Madame Marilyn left

the room. Sakura went to her bag and took out a water bottle. "I'm so tired! All that dipping made my back ache." Sai was busy fanning himself. "Hey! Don't I get some water?" He asked eyeing the bottle of water.

"Nope." Sakura smirked. "Please?!" Sakura grabbed her bottle, aimed it at Sai, and squirted all the water in his face. "What was that for?" He asked. Sakura was laughing a lot. "You better run. Because I'm coming

to get you!" Sai started chasing Sakura around the studio. Sasuke was glaring at Sai again. When Sai caught up with Sakura he put his arms around her waist and whirled her around. Sakura yelped and then

began laughing again. "Ok! Ok! I give!" Sai let her go. Sakura stopped laughing and hugged Sai. "You are too much." She muttered. He chuckled. Sasuke glared at them one more time before leaving the school. He

had seen enough. When they broke apart Sakura went to the changing room and go into her to her clothes. Sai got dressed fast so he was the first one at the door. "You ready to leave Ugly?" He asked. "Since when

did I become Ugly?" She asked. "I just like making nicknames for people." Sakura walked past him. "Uh-huh." They walked back to the school. By the time the two came back from the school it was dark already.

Sai went to his dorm to rest. Sakura changed into some other clothes and walked to the coffee shop down the block. She asked some of her friends to come along but they had other stuff to do. However she

couldn't find Sasuke anywhere. Sakura walked to the coffee shop alone. She walked inside and ordered a cup of coffee to calm her down. She was deep in thought for the time. Her cell phone vibrated. "Hello?"

Sakura asked. "Hey Sakura! It's Yuki, I'm going to the club with Traci, and do you want to come?" "Ok." "Great! I'll see you there." Sakura paid for her coffee and walked to the club. It may be a school night but a

little fun wouldn't hurt. Sakura went through the doors of the club. Music was blasting out and there a lot of people dancing. Sakura saw Yuki waving her hand motioning her to sit down. Sakura walked to the table

and sat down. "I'm glad you could make, Sakura." Traci said. "Thanks." Sakura looked around the club. She only comes to the club to work but never to have fun. This was her first time. "I'm going to get some

drinks." Sakura said getting up from her seat. "Ok." Sakura walked to the bar and ordered a drink. "Didn't expect to see you here, Sakura-chan." A warm voice said. Sakura turned around saw Sai there smiling at

her. Sakura smacked his arm playfully. "Don't do that! You scared me. Why are you here?" Sai shrugged. "I had nothing better to do." Sakura took her drink and told Sai to sit with her. "Girls, this is Sai. He is my

good friend." Sakura introduced. "Nice to meet you." Yuki said. Traci nodded. "Thanks, nice to meet you girls too." Another song started playing and Sai extended his hand to Sakura. "Would you like to dance?"

He asked. "I would love to." Sai took Sakura to the dance floor and they started dancing. It was slow music. "Are you enjoying Konoha Academy so far?" Sakura asked. "Actually I do. It's really nice. Except

for the perverts in as out teachers." "I know." Sakura laughed. Sai looked over her shoulder. "Don't look now but I see Sasuke near the bar and he doesn't look to happy." Sakura didn't want to look but she could

feel a glare from. "He's been acting different these days. I just don't know why." "Maybe's he jealous of you and me." Sai informed. Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Sasuke? Jealous of you and me? That's

impossible. He told that he was because of our friendship, but I think there's more to it." "Could be." Sasuke was murderously glaring at Sai all over again. He didn't expect to see Sai and Sakura at the club, let

alone dancing to a slow song. This got him furious. He had to do something before things could get serious between Sai and Sakura. Sasuke couldn't bear the thought of seeing Sai and Sakura dating. _This has got to _

_stop. I'm going to show Sai that Sakura will never belong to him. I've got it all planned…_

**A/N: **Sorry it's short. But I wanted to finish this chapter today and I need to get to bed soon. Because school started I won't be able to go on the computer as much as I used to.

Please read and review!


	16. The Kiss

Sakura was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Lots of things were on her mind. _Last night was really nice but why was Sasuke there? And why did he keep on glaring at Sai. There's got to something more to than _

_jealousy. But what? _ Sakura dried her face went to her dorm to get her back pack. Hinata was already awake but she was finishing up on some homework she didn't finish last night. Sakura was about to leave

but she just wanted to do something quick first. "Hey Hinata." "Yeah?" Sakura bit her bottom lip. "Has Sasuke been acting differently lately? Do you know why?" Hinata shook her head. "Not really. Things

have been pretty much the same with him. Must be something back at his house or something that's making him crankier than usual." Sakura smiled sadly. "Maybe that's it." The she walked out of the room to walk

to her class. But fist she decided to go to Sai's dorm to pick him up. She knocked on the door three times. The door opened to show a sleepy Lee. "Hey Lee, is Sai here?" Lee's ears perked up when he heard

Sakura's voice. He opened his eyes and was beaming. "My beautiful flower! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Sakura sweat dropped. "I'm fine." Lee smiled. "How youthful! Oh, and Sai is here. Sai! My

beautiful flower is here for you." Sai came into view and waved his hand. "Hi ugly. Didn't expect to see you here early." Sakura didn't look at him. "You ok Ugly?" Sai asked. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just

thinking. Do you want to take a quick before getting to class?" Sai knew something was wrong but he decided not to ask. "Sure, let me just get dressed." Sakura waited outside for Sai. She needed to talk to him

about something important. Sai came out then walking up to Sakura. "So you wanted to talk to me?" He asked. "Yeah. Listen Sai, maybe it would be best if we don't see each other for a while. I'll still do the

tango but we can't hang out a lot like we used to." Sai saw that she refused to look at him. "But why? Did someone threaten you or something?" Sakura shook her head and tears were forming around her eyes. "It's

Sasuke. He's been acting cold to everybody and I think it's because of you. I need to be able to talk to him but in order to do that I can't be with you for a while." Sakura let the tears fall. Sai was silent but then he

wiped away Sakura's tears. "I'm sure we can sort this all out. But do we have to do this?" Sakura sniffed a few times. "I'm not really sure, but maybe we should just give Sasuke some space" Sai agreed. He then

hugged her. Sakura hugged him back. "We should get to class." Sai said looking back at the school. Sakura nodded and walked back into the school. She and Sai separated because of their different class. In the

hallway Sakura bumped into Sasuke. All her books fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you!" Sakura started picking up her scattered books. Sasuke bent down to his knees and helped her.

"Where's your precious Sai?" He asked with venom at the name Sai. Sakura didn't answer. Sasuke was then worried. He saw her red puffy eyes. "Sakura, are you ok?" She still didn't answer. Sakura just picked

up her books and left without looking back. _Maybe something happened between her and Sai…was it me? _"Hi Teme!" Naruto said. Sasuke almost jumped. "What you want dobe?" "I just felt like talking to you. I

passed by Sakura-chan in the hallway. She looked sad. Do you know if anything happened to her" "No." Naruto put his arms behind his head. "Maybe we'll find out later. Hinata-chan says she was fine this

morning." "Hn." Naruto rolled his eyes. _Same old Teme. _They got to class. Sakura was right in between Sasuke and Naruto so Naruto tried to make a conversation with her. "So how are Tango lessons Sakura-

chan?" Naruto asked. "Fine." Sakura refused eye contact.

"Are you progressing?"

- "I guess so"

-"Is Sai ok?"

-"Yeah."

-"Do you have fun at lessons?"

-"Uh-huh."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "Are you mad at us or something?" He asked hoping for an answer. Sakura finally made eye contact with Naruto. "I'm not mad at you or anything it's just that I have so many

things to do I want to actually pay attention in class." Naruto mouthed an 'o' and faced the chalkboard. _I'm glad Sakura-chan isn't mad at us but why was she crying before? _Sasuke also watched the scene between

Naruto and Sakura. She acted a little bit differently but then she explained why. _I gotta find out what's been bothering her. _Throughout the whole school day Sakura was distant from her friends. She stayed away

from Sai sometimes but other than that she was ok. But she still had to face him in tango lessons. Hinata was really worried and so was Ino. Tenten didn't really know what was going on. Gaara thought it was

Sasuke so he would usually glare at him. Sakura would force smiled onto her face but only Sai knew that it was all fake. At Tango Sakura did well but she didn't speak to Sai. It was all complicated for her to tell her

friends about it.

-"Do you want to come with me to 'Panera Bread?" Sai asked.

-"Sure. Today was pretty hard for me but I think hanging out with would be ok." Sai smiled.

-"Let's call up your friends and ask them if they ant to come." Sai suggested.

-"Ok. I got their numbers. Let me call them right now!" Sakura grabbed her cell phone and called her friends. They all said yes to coming with them to 'Panera Bread' Sai and Sakura waited for them at the

café. "Forehead!" Ino called out when she entered the café. "Hey Ino." Sakura smiled. Following behind was Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Sasuke. "I'm glad that you guys could make it."

Sakura said. They were all frowning. (except for Sai) "What?" Sakura asked noticing the frowns. "Sakura, are you feeling ok? Because today you seemed so...distant." Neji asked. "Yeah, what was that all about?"

Shikamaru also asked. "Sorry about that, I was just having some problems. But I'm feeling much better now!" Sakura said. "You sure?" Hinata asked. "Yeah. Sorry if I made you all worry." They all forgave her.

"So what should we do since we're here?" Naruto asked. "I don't know. What about just talking?" Ino asked. They sat on the couch talking. "Gaara, do you remember Matsuri from a couple years ago?" Sakura

asked. Gaara blushed. "Yeah. Why?" Sakura smiled. "I just got an e-mail from her telling me that she is going to be visiting us next week. Isn't that great?" Gaara was really red. He had a huge crush on Matsuri

but he never got the chance to tell her his feelings. "Who's Matsuri?" Tenten asked. "This friend of mine. I met her when I was little. Matsuri was a good friend of me and Gaara but then she had to move. It's been a

long time since we had contact with each other."

-"But why now? How come she couldn't have e-mailed years before?" Shikamaru asked.

- I'm not sure. I'll ask her when she comes to visit."

-"Where is she going to stay?" Hinata asked.

-"At my house. She'll be coming over when it's Spring Break. That it won't get in the way of my

schoolwork."

-"That's cool. I can't wait to meet her." Tenten said.

-"I already met her. You would definitely love her." Ino exclaimed.

-"Really? You never told me that you knew Matsuri." Shikamaru said. Ino shrugged.

-"Guess it slipped my mind."

-"Hey Teme, can I have a small bite from your muffin?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed and handed Naruto

his muffin.

-"Thanks!" Naruto grabbed the muffin and stuffed it into his mouth.

-"You ate my muffin!" Sasuke yelled.

-"You said could eat it."

-"No you asked if you could take a bite."

-"And I did. I took one bite from your muffin."

-"That still doesn't change the fact that you ate my muffin! It was mine too!"

-"They're fighting over a muffin!" Neji yelled.

-"Hey Uchiha, it's called buying another muffin." Gaara told Sasuke.

-"Oh yeah, great plan Haruno." Sasuke went back to the counter for another muffin. Gaara sweat dropped.

-"Was that the same Uchiha I just talked to?" He asked his friends. No one answered.

-"So Sai, where'd you live before you came here?" Sakura asked. Sai took a sip from his coffee.

-"I lived in Palo City, California. I moved here to learn Tango and get to know the place."

-"No way! My dad lives in Palo City. Gaara and I sometimes go there to visit him."

-"Really? I didn't know you had a dad living there."

-"My parents are divorced. My lives here while my dad lives in California. He's also re-married."

-"My parents are also divorced. But I live with my dad and my mom lives somewhere else."

-"Hmm."

-"Well I'm leaving. I have to get to my dorm to study for the test tomorrow." Tenten said. Neji also got up.

-"Me too. Later guys." Neji and Tenten left.

-"Oh shoot! Naruto, Shikamaru, I forgot we had basketball practice today." Gaara said getting up.

-"You're right Gaara, bye everyone." Naruto waved.

-"Hold on Shika-kun! I'm coming too! You coming Hinata?" Ino asked. Hinata got up and all four left.

-"Well, I guess it's us three." Sakura said.

-"Sorry ugly, but I also want to watch the basketball game. Bye." Sai walked out.

-"Why is everybody all of a sudden leaving?" Sasuke asked sitting across from Sakura.

-"I don't know. Strange." Sakura kept looking at the door. Sasuke stared at her. _What is this feeling again? _

**There you see her**

**Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl.**

Sasuke couldn't stop looking at the pink-haired girl. He was actually admiring her beauty for the first time. It was like cupid has hit him with an arrow. He couldn't resist.

**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

"Sakura…" Sasuke trailed off. Sakura stared at Sasuke. "What?" She asked. Sasuke couldn't find the words. Sakura felt weird at the way Sasuke was staring right at her. His eyes never leaving hers.

**Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

Sasuke wanted to kiss those rosy lips. Wanted to feel her. But he was too nervous. Something he had never encountered.

**Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

Sakura didn't say anything. It was all too weird for her. One moment Sasuke was fine and now it's like he's whole different person. Sasuke got up from his seat.

**Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

**Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl**

Sasuke started walking towards Sakura. With each step it felt like time stopped. Sakura didn't look at Sasuke. _What's going on with him? Is he drunk or something? I better do something quick. _Sakura opened her mouth but no words came out. She didn't know exactly what to say in a situation like this.

**Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

Sasuke walked closer and closer to her. Sakura backed away. She kept on backing away thinking she could just get to the door if she did that. But she accidentally bumped into a wall. There was no escape now.

Sasuke was blocking the door so she couldn't leave. _Oh god! He's out of control! There's no way out! _ "Sakura…" He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. Sasuke made her look at him. "Sasuke, are you ok?" Sakura asked.

**Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl**

Sakura was about ask him again but it was too late. Sasuke crushed his lips against Sakura's…


	17. Avoiding Him

Sakura was sitting near her window watching the rain fall from outside. It was the weekend and she decided to spend her weekend back at her house. Sakura's eyes were red from crying. She couldn't believe

what had happened the other day with Sasuke. She hugged her pillow tighter. _I'm so confused. _Things were getting complicated for her. Sakura touched her lips. _That kiss. _

-Flashback-

_Sasuke pulled away from Sakura who was blushing. She stood frozen in her place. She didn't know what to say. Was she supposed to slap him? Kiss him again? Or run away. Sakura chose to run. She pushed Sasuke _

_away from her and ran out of Panera Bread. Sasuke stood there. He was hurt that Sakura just ran away like that. _

_Sakura was running back to the school. She was really confused. Why did kiss me? Does he love me? No, it can't be. Sasuke's a playboy. He's probably going to come and tell me that it was just a mistake and break _

_my heart. Sakura thought. Sakura finally reached the school. She went through the doors and ran to her dorm ignoring everybody in her way. Sakura closed the door behind her. She slumped down to the floor _

_crying her face in her hands. "Why? Why did Sasuke kiss me? Does he want to break my heart like he does to every other girl?" Sakura stood up and sat on her bed. "I need to talk to someone." Sakura could've _

_asked her mom. But then again her mother didn't really understand boy trouble. Since Sonomi would always get rejected by men. The door opened. It was only Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. "Sakura-chan! What _

_happened to you?" Hinata asked rushing to Sakura's aid. Tenten and Ino also ran to her. "What happened Forehead?" Ino asked. Sakura told them the whole story. "That's great Sakura! That must mean Sasuke _

_likes you!" Tenten exclaimed. "No!" Sakura yelled. "It's not great! Don't you get it? Sasuke's a playboy and just because he kissed doesn't mean he likes me. He'll probably then break my heart! Why do you think _

_Gaara is always protecting me?" Ino put her arm around Sakura's shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't know you would feel that way. If you need someone to talk to, come to us. We'll help you." Tenten and Hinata nodded _

_and they all hugged Sakura. _

-End Flashback-

There was knock at Sakura's door. "Come in." The door opened and in came Temari holding a plate of cookies. "Hey Sakura, I'm just bringing you up a snack incase you were hungry" "Thanks, just put it on the

table." Temari took the plate to the table. The she sat down next to Sakura. "Listen, Sakura. I heard about what happened back at your school. Care to tell me what's bothering you?" Sakura nodded. "Well, it's

complicated. Sasuke is a playboy so I know he kisses girls and then breaks their hearts. But then he kisses me and I don't know if it's love or just lust. And…I think I'm developing feelings for him also. It's all so

confusing!" Temari hugged her sister. "It's ok. I'm sure you'll find out. But for now forget about him and move on. You still have time." Sakura realized Temari was right. All she had to do was forget about Sasuke

for a while and move on. It's not the end of the world. "Your right Temari. I shouldn't let one kiss ruin my life! I should just forget about it and go on with my life." Temari smiled. "Good girl. Now I'm going

downstairs. Kankuro is probably going to change the channel on the television." Temari left downstairs. Sakura looked back out the window and smiled. _One kiss. It didn't mean anything…I hope. _Sakura got up

from her window seat and went downstairs. She passed the living room and entered the kitchen. Sakura walked to the back door and went outside. It was still raining but she didn't care. (A/N: in this scene Sakura

will be the one singing) Sakura walked along the porch.

_How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true  
I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time (whooooo)  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (oh whoa)  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me   
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
(Oh oh whoa yea yea)

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it (oh, oh)

You're one in a million

Yeah

One in a million

Yeah

You're one in a million

oooooh aaaaah  
oooooh aaaaah

oooooh aaaaah  
oooooh aaaaah

Sakura was soaking wet from all the rain. She loved the way the rain pelted onto her skin. Sakura took a deep breath. _Is Sasuke really the one?_

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

Back to School. Those words didn't leave Sakura's head. The last thing she wanted was going back to school and face Sasuke again. But the image of Gaara getting really mad at Sasuke for stealing her first

kiss. That made her laugh a lot. Sonomi dropped Sakura off at her school. "Bye Honey! Have a good week!" Sakura thanked her and walked back to her school. But the moment she walked in she heard

murmurs and whispers about something. The girls stared at Sakura and glared at her. _Did I do something wrong? _Sakura looked ahead of her and saw a huge amount of students crowding around the bulletin board.

_Oh no! Don't tell me… _Sakura pushed her way through and saw a paper. It was a picture of her and Sasuke back at Panera where they kissed. She saw the headline above:

**Sasuke's New Whore**

The girls were laughing at Sakura and pointing at her. "There's Sasuke's new whore! I can't believe he chose her. She's so ugly!" A girl yelled. Sakura knew the tears would come out any minute. Sasuke passed

by and saw Sakura. He was about to keep walking when he saw the paper. He heard the girls bullying Sakura. It got him mad. Sasuke pushed his way threw and got in front of Sakura. "Leave her alone you

sluts!" The girls were silent and then they left without another word. Sasuke turned back to Sakura but only to find her gone. He saw her leaving down the hallways. "Sakura wait up!" But she just ignored him.

"Sakura." Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Why are you ignoring me?" He asked. Sakura turned to face him. "Can you just leave me alone Sasuke? I don't feel like talking to you." She said harshly. Sasuke was taken

back. Sakura had never talked to him like that before. "Sakura, about the kiss…" Sakura pushed him away from her. "Don't talk about it. Just let it go but leave me alone." Sakura then walked away. Sasuke got mad.

It was his entire fault.

Sakura wanted to get back to class but she felt pain in her heart. She was having trouble breathing again. _Not again! _ Sakura ran to Tsunade's office. "Tsunade-sama! My heart! It hurts!" Sakura yelled. Tsunade

got out of her chair ran to Sakura. "Do you feel ok?" She asked. Sakura was about to answer if it weren't for the blood already coming out of her mouth. Sakura collapsed couching on the ground. "Sakura! Hang

on!" Tsunade ran to the phone and called 911. Sakura shut her eyes excruciating the pain. _Why Sasuke? If you hadn't kissed me then I wouldn't be like this. _Sakura then blacked out again. The last she heard was her name.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-In Class-

"Where could Sakura-chan be?" Hinata asked recalling not seeing her friend at all. "Did any of you guys see her before class started?" Shikamaru asked. They all shook their head except for Sasuke who was still

recovering from shock. "Well she if she isn't here, where else could she be?" Ino asked. No one answered. Kakashi then entered the class. "Kakashi sensei, why are you here? Don't you advance math in the other

room?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked up from his book. "Actually I got moved to this room. Someone else is teaching that class. Sorry I was late; I had some business to do with Tsunade." "Liar!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi sighed. "I'm telling the truth. Tsunade needed to talk to me about something. Now let's get started." Kakashi knew about what happened to Sakura but he didn't want to worry anyone. From the

window he could the ambulance coming. "Hey there's an ambulance outside! I wonder what happened." Tenten exclaimed. The class talked about the ambulance. Gaara was getting a bad feeling again. _Sakura. _

_This is entirely the fault of Uchiha. _Gaara heard about what happened between Sasuke and Sakura at Panera Bread and he wasn't too happy about. But he had to deal with the Uchiha later. Tsunade came into the

room. "May I please speak to Gaara Haruno?" She asked. Gaara nodded and went with Tsunade to her office. Tsunade was frowning. "Gaara, I am here to inform you that Sakura fainted in my office this

morning. She was taken to the hospital right now. It was nothing serious; just too much stress." Gaara jumped out of his chair. "Will she be ok? I need to go to the hospital and see her!" He walked to the door.

"Gaara sit down! I'll take you to the hospital myself right now!" Tsunade got up from her seat and grabbed her keys. "Are you coming or not?" She asked. Gaara nodded and followed her to the car. Tsunade got

there in a flash due to her 'Deadly Driving'. Tsunade and Gaara dashed through the doors and found Sakura's room. She was sitting on a bed while a doctor was giving her a shot. "Sakura!" Gaara yelled

rushing to her sister. "Are you ok? Do you feel tired? Was it because of the Uchiha? Are you scared?" Tears poured out of Sakura's eyes and then she hugged her brother. "It was horrible! Everybody in school

think I'm Sasuke's new whore because he kissed me! And now I don't know if Sasuke still should be my friend! What should I do?" Sakura asked. Gaara wiped her tears and looked at her in the eye. "I'm going to

talk to the Uchiha and then I'm going to hurt whoever put those papers about you and the Uchiha. But I think you should avoid that guy for a while to not get involved in anything. Who knows what could happen

if you hang out with that guy. Do you understand me Sakura?" She nodded. "Good." They hugged for a few minutes until Sakura fell asleep in Gaara's arms. Gaara turned to Tsunade. "I'm going to call my mom

and Sakura can stay with her for the rest of the week just to rest." Tsunade nodded. She passed him the phone and Gaara called up his mom. Sonomi arrived a few hours later and took Sakura back home. "Poor

girl. I just wish none of this happened." Sonomi said laying down Sakura in the back seat. "I'll see you later Gaara." Sonomi bid her good-bye and took off. Gaara clenched his fists. _Time to have a talk with Uchiha!_

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-Back at School-

"Where do you think Gaara could've gone?" Neji asked. Class was over a few hours ago and Gaara was still missing. "Hn." Naruto glared at Sasuke. "You know what Teme! I can't believe you kissed Sakura.

And now you're acting as if it wasn't a big thing! The whole school thinks Sakura is your new whore!" "Hn." Naruto glared at him one more time and then he stormed off. "Naruto has a point Sasuke. It is a big

thing. Why did you kiss her in the first place?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke ignore them. Neji faced Sasuke. "I don't even know why we're bothering to talk to you Sasuke! Don't you care about Sakura's feelings? Or

are you too blind to see it? Let's go Shikamaru." Neji and Shikamaru also left. Sasuke still didn't care. But deep down he felt a lot of guilt. He was going to follow them but a fist met his face sending him flying to

the wall. Sasuke got up and dusted the dirt off his clothes. "What the hell?!" His cheek was really red from the impact. He looked in front of him. Sai and Gaara were in front of him glaring murderously at him.

"You. Are. Going. To. Pay. Uchiha." Gaara said through clenched teeth. Sai was the one who punched Sasuke. "You made Sakura's life a living hell and now we're going to make yours too." Sai said. Sasuke

glared at them. "So this is about Sakura." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You guys don' scare me." Gaara clenched his fist and ran towards the raven-haired teen. He punched him **hard. ** Sasuke still

stood in his place. But he still felt the pain on his face. Sasuke got mad and started punching and kicking Gaara. Sai stepped in and helped Gaara out. The whole battle was really bad. Luckily nobody saw this. Not

even the teachers. The boys were tired and knew if they got at least one more hit it was all over. Sai was too tired and collapsed to the floor to rest. Sasuke and Gaara stood up and both raised their first. "You're

done." They said unison and they charged at each other. "Stop!" A girl yelled. Sasuke and Gaara stopped and looked at the direction from where the voice came from. Sakura was standing beside them with a frown

on her face. "What do you guys think you're doing?" She asked. "Sakura, stay out of this!" Gaara yelled. Sakura didn't leave her spot. "No. I leave for a few hours and you are already trying to kill each other?

Look at Sai!" Sakura turned her head to Sai. He was on floor still panting. He was covered in cuts but other than that he was fine. Sakura helped him up. "I thought you were supposed to be with mom." Gaara said. "I

was. But I wanted to stay in school. Don't worry about me Gaara. I'll be fine. Come with me, I'll help you with your injuries." Sakura helped Sai to the infirmary. Gaara followed. Sasuke stood there. Sakura didn't give a crap about him. She completely ignored him.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

"Ow! Sakura be careful!" Sai yelled in pain. "Well then hold still." Sakura was treating Sai. Gaara was sitting on the bed putting an ice pack on his eye. "That Uchiha is going to deal with me later." Gaara said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You won't just quit will you? Leave that guy alone. He isn't worth it." Sai lightly touched his cheek. "That Sasuke can sure hit hard." He said. Sakura giggled. "That just comes to show that

you need to start working out."

-"I do work out."

-"Apparently not enough." Sai glared at her but then he laughed too. Gaara stared at them. "You guys aren't a couple. Are you?" He asked. Sai stopped laughing and shook his head. "Of course not, Sakura's

juts my best friend. My only friend so far." He ruffled Sakura's head. "Hey!" They hugged each other. Gaara smiled. _That's what I call real friendship. _Sakura was having fun but deep down she felt pain.

Sasuke was such a good friend of her s and now because of one kiss it changes everything.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

The next few days Sakura avoided Sasuke or just plainly ignored him by not speaking to him or not making eye contact. Her friends also noticed this and they helped her. If Sasuke would come into a room the same

as Sakura without her knowing then they would warn her. Naruto mainly helped her. He was really mad at Sasuke. It was like the friendship they shared for years (an awkward friendship) has disappeared. Sasuke

tried to talk to Sakura but would only fail. Things were definitely getting out of hand. Gaara didn't talk to Sasuke but every now and then they would hit each other and then not talk. Sai and Sakura were really

close. Not like a relationship but friendship. They worked hard on Tango. Sakura kept her mind focused on school, Tango, and her friends. Sakura decided to not do the piano program because of Tango. It would

make her schedule tight and very busy. Things were really changing within a month. Sasuke was really miserable without his friends so he spent a lot of his time being the playboy Sakura knew he was. He dated

more girls and made-out with them a lot. But none of those girls were compared to the kiss Sasuke gave Sakura. Bu he couldn't have her anymore. It was all broken. Sasuke's old friends got angry at him for

dating all those girls except for Sakura. She knew that was the way things were supposed to be. Being the school's genius girl. And the hot guy not paying attention to her. That was the way things were supposed to

be. At least that's what Sakura thinks…


	18. I Love You

"Do you think she'll recognize us?" Sakura asked Ino. "Who knows? But maybe she'll remember you. After all you're the only one who has pink hair." Ino laughed. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her. "Look!

There's her plane!" Ino yelled. Sakura and Ino walked over to the gate and looked around the crowd for Matsuri. "Where could she be?" Sakura asked. Ino moved around. "I don't know!" Sakura and Ino sighed.

"Um excuse me, are you looking for Matsuri?" A voice asked. Sakura turned around. "Actually yes- - -" Sakura stopped mid-sentence. "Matsuri!" Sakura rushed over to her friend and hugged her. Ino joined in

too. "I was wondering when you will get here." Ino teased. Matsuri laughed. "Sorry, but I got held up somewhere. I'm so glad to see you girls again!" Matsuri exclaimed. "Us too!" They hugged each other

more and headed off to Ino's car. "I can't wait to show you the places here Matsuri. And maybe introduce you to a few people…like Gaara." Ino winked. Matsuri blushed. "H-he's s-still here?" She asked. Sakura

nodded. "Yup! And I'm sure he'll be glad to see you again. He's really missed you." Matsuri grinned. Ino got an idea. "I've got it! I have the perfect way for you to see Gaara again! Today we are going to Yuki's

birthday party and we're all in invited. You can come with us as a surprise." Sakura did a high-five to Ino. "That's a great idea Ino!" "Why thank you." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself too much."

Matsuri giggled. "You guys hadn't changed at all. Except for Ino who got even more annoying." Ino's jaw dropped. "That's so mean!" "I know!" The girls laughed. It was like the old days. "So where are we

headed?" Matsuri asked. Ino and Sakura looked at each other. "To the mall!" Matsuri sweat dropped. "Then we go to Sakura's house to change for the party and we leave." "O-ok." Ino took her car to the mall

for a shopping.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-The Boys-

-"I can't believe you're going to be playing a song at Yuki's party, Teme." Naruto said.

-"Yeah, why are going to do it?" Neji asked too. Sasuke shrugged.

-"They're paying up good money and I don't have anything else to do."

The boys were getting ready for the Yuki's birthday party. They didn't really want to go but because the girls were going too, they had to. Gaara was going because Sakura insisted. But he was going to keep a

good eye on Sasuke.

-"Seems too troublesome to play a couple songs just for money." Shikamaru said. Sasuke ignored them.

They didn't know that the real reason was because Sakura going to be there. He was going to follow Sai's advice and try to get her back.

-Flashback-

_Sasuke was shooting hoops in the gym. He needed to think for a while and shooting hoops helped him. He didn't notice Sai entering the room. "I've been watching you Sasuke, and I'm starting to think that you _

_have feelings for Ugly." Sai said out of nowhere. Sasuke dropped the ball. "What are you doing here?" He growled. Sai just smirked. "I've seen the way you looked at Ugly. I'm just here to tell you that you better _

_get her back quick before time runs out. Then you'll lose your chance forever." Sasuke was confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. Sai began to walk away. "Talk to Sakura. Try to get her _

_back. That's all I'm saying." The Sai was gone. Sasuke was there staring at the ground. "What could he mean? Should I get back with Sakura?" Then it hit him. "I will have Sakura back! And no one can stop _

_me!" He yelled aloud. _

-End Flashback-

-"Teme, I hear that you're going to try to get Sakura-chan back. Is that true?" Naruto asked. Sasuke paused

for a moment.

-"It's true. But first…I'm really sorry guys. I was being such an idiot and ended up losing you. Will you

guys forgive me?" Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru stared at him like he was some psycho.

-"What?" He asked.

-"What happened to you Sasuke?" Neji asked. Sasuke looked at him.

- "What do you mean?"

-"Because this is the first time we've ever heard you apologize." Shikamaru said.

-"That's because people change. And I have learned my lesson." Naruto jumped up and cheered.

-"Hooray for Teme! He has finally seen the light! And don't worry Teme, we'll help you get Sakura-chan back." Sasuke had a small smile.

-"Thanks, but what about Haruno? He has eyes like a hawk. If he sees me with Sakura he'll surly kill me without hesitation."

-"We'll think of something." Neji said. The boys were together again. Now it was time to start Operation: Get Sasuke back with Sakura.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"Does this dress go great with my eyes?" Ino asked. Sakura sighed.

-"For the last time Ino! Yes! It does." Ino stuck out her tongue. Matsuri was getting bored. They were at Sakura's house now and they already spent an hour helping Ino find the right dress to wear.

-"Now that we're done with that. My turn." Sakura got up from her bed and took out a pink dress that reached to her knees. It was spaghetti strapped and it had a flower near the end of it.

-"What do you think of it?" She asked. Ino and Matsuri gave her thumbs up.

-"Ok. Matsuri, it's your turn." Matsuri got out a light blue halter dress that had sparkles all around the torso.

-"That's beautiful!" Ino exclaimed clapping. "Now time to dress up! Tenten and Hinata said they'll meet us at the party in an hour so we better hurry."

-"All right Miss Bossy." Sakura teased. Ino giggled. Then they started to get real busy.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"Ok! Does everybody know the plan?" Naruto asked one more time before getting into the car.

-"Yes dobe. We already know. No need to tell us about a hundred more times." Sasuke sneered.

-"He's right, we went through the plan a few times and we don't have to be repeating it." Shikamaru said. Naruto crossed his arms.

-"I'm just checking to see if anybody knows. So then we won't have to repeat it at the last minute."

-"But what would happen if the plan doesn't work?" Neji asked. "There could a possibility of that happening." Sasuke smirked.

-"Then we'll just make a new plan along the way. Either way I can't lose Sakura." Naruto smiled.

-"Then it's settled." The boys made up a plan to get Sasuke back with Sakura. The plan was to distract

Gaara long enough for Sasuke to talk to Sakura and sort things out. Sounded easy but not when it involves Gaara. He has eyes like a hawk and he can see a lot of things without people knowing. It was freaky.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"Almost time. Sakura, help me curl my hair!" Ino yelled. Sakura rushed to Ino and curled her hair. Ino was going to curl it while Sakura let her hair loose and made it wavy. Matsuri had hers in a really high ponytail.

-"Matsuri, hand me the hair spray!" Sakura commanded. Matsuri handed her the hair spray.

-"Thanks." Sakura sprayed Ino's hair.

-"Jeez Ino, do you ever brush your hair?" Matsuri asked. Ino was thinking.

-"Sometimes. Only when I'm having a bad hair day." Sakura glared at her.

-"Well now your hair is really knotty. It'll take me forever to finish this." Ino sighed.

-"Here. Give me the brush. You get ready." Matsuri offered. Sakura thanked her went to her to get the make-up. She put on some eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss.

-"Boys will be eating away at our hands once they see us." Matsuri said. Ino nodded.

-"I just can't wait to see the look on Shika-kun's face!" Ino said dreamingly.

-"I see someone has a crush on Lazy-ass." Sakura said. Ino blushed.

-"Sakura's right. So who's this Lazy-ass or Shika-kun that you guys are talking about?" Matsuri asked.

-"This guy who is really lazy and yet is somehow Ino's dream boy. She's crazy about him."

-"I am not!"

-"Right." Matsuri giggled.

-"Well Ino, your hair is done. Whatever you do, don't put it in water or your will frizz like Gaara's cat when we were five. Remember that?" Sakura started laughing.

-"I remember that! He tried giving the cat a bath and then when he wanted to dry him, he used my mom's blow dryer. The cat frizzed up like crazy!"

-"Oh yeah! Gaara then started crying thinking his cat was mutating. But then your mom cheered him up with sugar. What a baby." Matsuri smiled.

-"Does Gaara still have sugar problems?" She asked. Ino shook her head.

-"According to Sakura, he got some help."

-"Oh." Sakura got up and grabbed her purse.

-"Let's get going. Time to party!"

-"Yeah!"

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"Where could the girls be?" Neji asked searching the crowd for Tenten. Naruto was also looking for Hinata. Sasuke hit their heads.

-"Guys! Stay focused! We need to do the plan as soon as possible. But the problem is that the crowd is too big and too many of my fan girls are here." Shikamaru touched Sasuke's shoulder.

-"That's not our only problem. Look." Sasuke looked to where Shikamaru was pointing and saw Gaara there already. He was glaring at the Uchiha and at the same time talking to some other guys.

-"Now that's something we didn't expect." Neji said. "What are we going to do now?" No one had an idea.

-"I guess we're just going to have to stay low and wait for the right time to start the plan." Naruto said.

-"For once the dobe has a good idea." Sasuke said. Naruto didn't make and comebacks.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

The girls arrived at the place. The mansion was huge and there were so many people coming in and out.

-"This place is gigantic! How will we be able to find the guys?" Ino asked. Sakura twitched. She knew that

Yuki was rich but not rich that she could have a big house.

-"You could get lost in this house." Matsuri said. "I'm really nervous. What happens if Gaara doesn't want to see me anymore?" Sakura put her arm around her.

-"Don't worry Mats; I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you again. You've been gone for five years."

Matsuri wiped away the tears that were pouring out. She nodded her head and put on a serious face as she approached the door. Ino and Sakura followed her. They rang the doorbell and a butler answered. He led

them to the backyard that had a pool, tennis court, hot tub, and every other thing you would have if you were a rich girl. Sakura and Matsuri's jaws dropped. Ino wasn't really surprised.

-"Ok. Enough staring and let's go find the guys!" Ino dragged them through the crowd.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"Look Teme! There's Sakura-chan! Teme? Teme, where are you?" Naruto asked. He turned around and saw Sasuke being attacked by fan girls.

-"We should go help him." Neji said. Naruto and Neji helped Sasuke up.

-"Those girls were killing me! They attacked me without being noticed!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto helped him dust off the dirt off Sasuke's outfit.

-"That just comes to show that never let your guard down."

-"Hn."

The boys were walking all around the place. Neji and Naruto finally spotted Tenten and Hinata.

-"Girls! Over here!" Naruto called out waving his hands. Tenten and Hinata saw him walked over to them.

-"Have you guys seen Sakura and Ino? They were supposed to meet us here by now." Tenten asked.

-"No. But I saw Sakura-chan. But I lost sight of her when Teme got attacked by fan girls." Tenten and Hinata glared at Sasuke.

-"What are you doing here Uchiha?" Hinata asked. "Are you here to hurt Sakura-chan more?" She was already raising her fists. Neji grabbed her shoulders.

-"Call down Hinata. Actually Sasuke is here to apologize to Sakura. But we're going to need your help." Tenten crossed her arms.

-"How do we know that we can trust you?" She snapped.

-"Because he really likes Sakura. Please help us." Tenten calmed down and then agreed.

-"Ok, so what do we do first?" They went over the plan again.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"Matsuri, are you ready to face Gaara?" Sakura asked her nervous friend. Matsuri nodded.

-"Good." Ino and Sakura started to walk Matsuri over to Gaara. His back was facing them so he didn't know what was going on. Sakura and Ino went in front of Matsuri and then they tapped Gaara's shoulder. He turned around.

-"Hey girls. What do you want?" Ino squealed. Gaara sweat dropped.

-"Gaara, we have surprise for you." Sakura said.

-"What?" Sakura and Ino moved out of the way. Gaara froze on the spot.

-"Matsuri?" He asked to be sure. She nodded sheepishly. Gaara walked up to her and hugged her. Sakura and Ino awed.

-"I've really missed you Gaara." Matsuri whispered.

-"Maybe we should leave." Ino suggested in a whisper. Sakura nodded and they walked away from the happy couple. Sakura and Ino began to search for their friends.

-"I wonder where Tenten and Hinata could be?" Sakura asked. Ino shrugged.

-"They have to be here somewhere." Ino then found them.

-"Hey Ino! Hey Sakura!" Tenten said. Hinata greeted them too.

-"Hi, is there something going on?" Ino asked. She felt that they were acting differently. (Remember the plan?) Tenten and Hinata looked at each other and then they smiled.

-Never mind. Let's go and see the guys." Hinata said taking her friend's hands.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"You ready Teme?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "I'm ready."

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

Hinata led them to the crowd of people. There was a stage in front of the crowd and they were cheering about something.

-"Why are we here?" Ino asked.

-"You'll see." Tenten answered. Sakura was confused. _What in the world are they planning? _ The curtains opened and smoke appeared everywhere. Sakura then saw the figures on the stage. Sasuke. He was on the

stage holding a guitar and with some guys she didn't know also with instruments. _What could he be doing? _ Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled at her. She blushed a little. The girls were cheering so loud. Sasuke

then took the microphone. "I dedicate this song to a very special friend of mine. Sakura Haruno. I just want say; that I'm sorry." Sakura smiled. Sasuke started playing.

_Don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special _

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed _

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind _

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c'mon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Baby do you think you could want me too _

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do _

_I just wanna know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You beautiful soul, yeah_

Sasuke ended his song. He looked at Sakura and mouthed. "Wait for me." Sakura nodded. The curtains closed and the girls stopped cheering and whined that it was over. Tenten explained to Ino what had

happened and went along with it. Tenten, Hinata, and Ino left Sakura alone to wait for Sasuke. After a few minutes he came out. Sasuke walked up to Sakura. "Listen Sakura, I'm really sorry that I had hurt. I really

didn't mean it. I kissed you because…I love you." Sakura was speechless. Sasuke then looked away. "I'll give you time think about it. Bye."

-"Wait!" Sakura reached out for Sasuke's sleeve. "Sasuke, I'm not mad at you. I really like the song you sang for me. That was really sweet. I forgive you and I'm sorry for avoiding you. I just need time to think

about all this stuff going on. And…I love you too!" Sasuke took a while to register in his head of what Sakura had just said. She just smiled and stood there.

-"Well?" She asked. Sasuke smiled and embraced her. "Thank you Sakura. Now I have something to ask you." Sakura looked at him. "What it is?" Sasuke too out a ring and slid it on her finger. "Would you like to

be my girlfriend? I promise to never hurt you." Sakura burst into tears and hugged him again. "Yes Sasuke-kun! I will!" It was a real happy moment. They broke apart and let their breaths mingle. Sasuke then started

leaning over. His lips were just inches away. He then claimed her lips and he kissed them passionately. And for once Sakura didn't protest.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"Yes! The plan worked! We rock!" Naruto yelled. His friend all agreed. They were watching from afar the whole moment between Sasuke and Sakura. But Neji then gulped.

-"Now that we got them together. We have another problem. How are we going to tell Gaara about this?"


	19. One Date Gone Bad

Recap:

_-"Yes! The plan worked! We rock!" Naruto yelled. His friend all agreed. They were watching from afar the whole moment between Sasuke and Sakura. But Neji then gulped._

_-"Now that we got them together. We have another problem. How are we going to tell Gaara about this?" _

End Recap

Sasuke and Sakura were now dating. Gaara and Matsuri finally got reunited. But what Gaara didn't know was that Sakura is Sasuke's girlfriend. That was going to be a problem.

-"So how are we going to tell Gaara that you guys are dating?" Tenten asked Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke shrugged.

-"Let him find out on his own." He just said. Sakura smacked him.

-"That won't work! You can never lie to Gaara. And if he finds out, Sasuke, he'll definitely kill you. No joke." Sasuke rubbed his arm. "Did you have to hit me?" Sakura rolled her eyes. _What a wimp! _ Neji and Naruto started laughing.

-"Teme got hurt by a girl!" Naruto laughed. Sakura glared at him and then hit him on the head.

-"Is there something wrong with being by a girl, Ramen boy?!" She yelled grabbing Naruto's collar. Naruto gulped. Hinata put her hand over Sakura's shoulder.

-"Ano, Sakura-chan, don't you think you're being a little mean?" Ino nodded in agreement. Sakura let go of Naruto.

-"Sorry, I'm just so frustrated to figure out a plan to tell Gaara that Sasuke is my boyfriend! If we keep this a secret then I'll have to break up with Sasuke." Sasuke widened his eyes. "There is no way that Gaara is

going to get in the way of our relationship." Sakura blushed. "Gaara's coming!" Shikamaru hissed. Sasuke and Sakura pretended to hate each other. Gaara came walking in the room with Matsuri.

-"Hey guys. Uchiha." Gaara glared at Sasuke who glared back. Sakura sweat dropped.

-"Um…Gaara. I have something to tell you." Gaara turned his attention to Sakura. "What is it?" He asked.

-"Well…uh…um…me and Sasuke are…" Ino smacked her forehead. "They're dating! Ok!" Gaara just froze. Matsuri was backing away. Sakura just stood there. Gaara was turning really and tilted his head at

Sasuke. "You! You're going to die right here and now!" Gaara then punched Sasuke but he easily dodged it. But Gaara immediately tried to punch him again. Matsuri was hiding behind Sakura.

-"What's wrong with Gaara-kun?" She asked. Sakura crossed her arms and frowned. "He just can't take the fact that Sasuke and I are dating. He hates Sasuke." Matsuri understood. Gaara was still trying to hit Sasuke

but he missed. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata hid behind the boys. Sakura sighed and slapped Gaara's face. He froze in place. Sasuke widened his eyes. _Did Sakura just slap Gaara? _He thought. Gaara put his hand over

his cheek and looked at Sakura. "Why the hell did you just slap me?" He asked. Sakura put her hands on

her hips. "Because you were acting like an idiot beating up Sasuke. Look, Sasuke and I love each other and

we're going to continue this relationship whether you like it or not!" Everyone stared at Sakura. Gaara looked at the ground. "Since when have you ever had that kind of courage?" He asked. Sakura smiled.

"From you." Gaara looked at her and smiled back. "Fine. I'll let you guys date. You two seem to be happy with each other." He turned to Sasuke. "But if you hurt my sister you'll end up in the hospital never seeing

the light of day." Sasuke nodded. Sakura tackled Gaara into a hug. "Thank you Gaara! Thank you so much!" Matsuri smiled too. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata clapped. Sasuke then grabbed Sakura's hand and

hugged. "Would you like to go out tonight?" He asked. Sakura nodded. Sasuke smirked. Naruto separated them. "Ok, enough talking and let's get to class." Sasuke glared at him. Sakura giggled and dashed off to

class. Ino squealed. "This is so beautiful! First Matsuri deciding to join our school and now Sasuke and Sakura are going to go out on a date!" Gaara looked at Matsuri. "You're going to stay in Konoha

Academy?" Matsuri nodded. "Yup! Sakura asked me to stay and we sorted it out with Tsunade-sama. I'm staying here with you guys!" On the outside Gaara was cool but on the inside he was dancing. _I hope I'll be _

_able to tell Matsuri I love her soon. _He thought. Matsuri then walked off with Tenten.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"Are you sure this dress is right?" Sakura asked Ino. It was after school and now Sakura was getting ready for her date with Sasuke.

-"Don't worry Sakura; I'm sure he'll love the dress." Ino said. Matsuri nodded in agreement. Tenten and Hinata were asleep on the bed. Sakura twitched.

-"They're asleep at a time like this?" She asked. Matsuri grabbed a pillow and threw it at them. Hinata freaked out but Tenten stayed asleep.

-"What happened?" Hinata asked. Ino giggled.

-"You were asleep and Matsuri threw a pillow at you but Tenten didn't wake up." Tenten yawned and mumbled put something. "What is she talking about?" Sakura asked. Matsuri leaned her ear over Tenten and listened.

-"She's talking about Neji." Hinata giggled.

-"Let's play a prank on her." The girls nodded. Hinata told them her plan.

-"Genius." Ino said rubbing her hands evilly. Matsuri grabbed the camera.

-"I'm ready." Ino coughed and made her voice sound like Neji. She went to Tenten and started speaking.

-"Hey Tenten, its Neji. Guess what, I'm gay. I make-out with guys and lick cats. When I was seven, I had my first kiss with my teacher." Tenten was squeezing her eyes shut and moving around a lot.

-"Neji's gay. No, it can't be. I'm going to kill him. Where's my knife?" Tenten reached out for a knife but ended up grabbing Ino's eye lasher and slept walked out of the room towards Neji's dorm. Sakura and Hinata burst out laughing Ino stifled a laugh. Matsuri shut off her camera. She filmed the whole thing.

-"Shouldn't we stop her from killing Neji?" She asked. Ino shook her head.

-"Neji deserves to die after he did that prank to me the other day. Showing every boy my bra in the boy's locker room." Ino rolled her eyes. Hinata's jaw dropped. "He did that?" Ino nodded. Sakura raised an

eyebrow. "Are you sure Ino? From what I recall, you said you left your bra in the boy's locker room because you were making-out with Shikamaru and left it there by accident." Ino paused. Then she

shrugged. "Oh well. Neji deserves to die anyway." Matsuri looked at Ino. "Why did you take off your bra in the first place?" She asked. Ino looked the other way. "That's not important." Sakura smirked. "Not

important or just too embarrassing to tell." Ino scoffed. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?" Sakura looked at the clock and nearly screamed. "You're right!"

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"Good luck Teme." Naruto said as he helped Sasuke put on his tie. "Hn." Shikamaru looked at Sasuke.

-"Why are you dressing up so formal?" He asked. Sasuke sighed.

-"Because I'm taking her to a formal restaurant and we need to look our best." Shikamaru just shrugged and went back to sleeping.

-"So is Gaara really ok with you taking Sakura-chan out on a date?" Naruto asked.

-"I guess so. He hasn't done anything to me during the whole day. He must be." The door opened and slammed shut. Neji was there beat up and panting a lot.

-"What happened to you, Hyuga?" Sasuke asked. Neji took big gulps of air.

-"It's Tenten. I was walking through the hallway and she started attacking me with an eye lasher. She yelled out that I was gay and that I lick cats. She really lost it. Now I'm scared to go back out there."

Naruto burst out laughing.

-"Neji got beat up by a girl…with an eye lasher!" Neji glared at him. Sasuke smirked.

-"What's next Hyuga? 3-year-olds with diapers?" Neji glared at them both. Naruto stopped laughing and smirked. He grabbed Neji's arm and pushed out the door.

-"Good luck Neji!" He yelled Neji started pounding on the door.

-"Let me in! I'm going to die out here! Help me!" The banging stopped.

-"Neeeeejjjjjjjiiiiiii! How dare you lick cats!" A girl yelled out. Naruto sweat dropped. Sasuke smirked.

-"Good one dobe. But I can't believe that's Tenten." They heard Neji screaming and lots of noises. Naruto didn't dare to open the door.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"Did you guys hear that? It sounded like Neji." Hinata asked. Matsuri giggled.

-"I guess Tenten is getting her revenge." Ino was confused.

-"How can people hurt someone when they're sleep walking. Let alone with an eye lasher." Sakura shrugged. She strapped on her high heels and looked at herself in the mirror. She had red spaghetti-

strapped dress that reached her ankles. She had a light red jacket that went with the dress. Red high heels and some jewelery on. Her hair was in a half-ponytail that was curled at the bottom.

-"You look gorgeous Sakura-chan." Hinata complimented. Sakura smiled.

-"Thanks. I hope Sasuke-kun thinks so too." Sakura said sadly.

-"He sure will!" Ino exclaimed.

-"And if he doesn't, tell me and I'll kick his ass!" Matsuri said. Ino looked at her.

-"Whoa, what happened to the 'nice goody-goody Matsuri'?" Ino asked. Matsuri smiled at her.

-"Not when it comes to Sakura-chan's feelings." Hinata playfully punched her.

-"You are so weird." She said.

-"I know." Sakura smiled at them.

-"I should go now. Sasuke-kun told me too meet him outside at 7:00 and its 6:45. I don't want to be late." Sakura grabbed her purse and started to walk out. Ino, Hinata, and Matsuri wished her good luck.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

Sasuke was waiting outside. He held a rose in his hand. Even though he has gone plenty of other dates he had to admit that he was a little nervous. This time, he needed to be polite unlike to the other girls, because

if he screws up then Gaara would totally kill him.

-"Hi Sasuke-kun." A cheery voice greeted. Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura there smiling. _She is so beautiful. _He thought.

-"Hi Sakura, you look wonderful." Sakura blushed

-"Thanks." Sasuke handed her the rose and then they got in the car.

-"So where are we going?" Sakura asked.

-"You'll see." The whole car ride was silent which made Sakura uncomfortable. She was feeling nervous about the date since she never went on dates before. When they got there Sasuke helped her out of the car.

They walked into the restaurant. Sakura stared in amazement. It was so elegant. The last time she was at an elegant place was when she and Gaara turned eight and their dad took them to this place in California.

Sasuke looked at her. He smiled. _She seems to be happy. _A waiter helped them to their table.

-"Wow Sasuke-kun. This place is so wonderful!" Sakura said.

-"I'm glad that you like it." A waitress came to take their order. She was really beautiful and she seemed to be in her early 20's. But for some reason she paid attention to only Sasuke.

-"May I help you sir?" She asked seductively. Her name tag said 'Marissa.' Sakura didn't feel jealous but a little hurt. Marissa leaned to ward Sasuke; close enough to show some cleavage. Sasuke was grossed out.

He looked at Sakura to see if she was crying just in case. Sakura was fine and she was giggling. The sight was making her laugh!

-"So is there anything you'll like?" She asked again. Sasuke wanted a soda.

-"What about you Sakura?" He asked. Marissa turned to Sakura not acknowledging her presence. She glared at Sakura.

-"Um…I'll just have a soda too." Marissa wrote them down and left. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

-"That girl scares me." He murmured. Sakura stifled a giggled.

-"That look on your face was so funny." She said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Marissa came back with the drinks. She just gave Sakura her drink but gave Sasuke's drink like he was a king.

-"Are you ready to order?" She asked. She licked her lips and winked at Sasuke. Sakura rolled her eyes.

-"I'll have the chicken platter." Sasuke said. Marissa smiled at him and wrote it down.

-"And you?" She asked with no emotion. Sakura looked at the menu.

-"I guess I'll have some sweet dumplings and noodles." Marissa wrote it down and left but not before she

winked at Sasuke again and blew a kiss. Sakura felt a little hurt. But she hid it well. On the outside she was happy but inside she felt sadness. Sasuke didn't notice it. He was busy thinking about what that waitress

was doing to him.

-"I'm going to go to the restroom." Sakura said getting up. Sasuke nodded. She walked to the restroom. But on the way there Sakura couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. Sakura washed her hands and

looked into the mirror. "I feel so awkward dating Sasuke-kun. I wonder why that is."

-"Maybe because you don't belong with him, pinky." A dark voice said. Sakura turned around saw Marissa there glaring straight at her.

-"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Marissa smirked.

-"I just came here to tell you that you better stay away from _my _Sasuke-kun. He belongs to me and no other person. Remember that pinky or else." Marissa then walked out. Sakura stood there in shock. _Did a _

_waitress just say to stay away from my boyfriend? _Sakura snapped back to reality and went back out to Sasuke. She sat down in her seat and looked down at her lap. Sasuke noticed.

-"Is there something wrong?" He asked concerned. Sakura was going to tell him what happened but then she had that feeling where she was being watched. She knew it was Marissa.

-"It was nothing. Just a little stomach ache."

-"Are you ok? Do you want to leave?" He asked. Sakura shook her head.

-"No, it's ok. It'll go away soon." Sakura then put on a fake smile. Sasuke bought it. A while after the waitress came with the food. When she left this time she started swaying her butt a little. Sasuke was really

freaked out. Sakura ate her food in silence. She didn't feel like talking. This day was supposed to be special and it felt like it was nothing. Sasuke also ate his food in silence. He then decided to make a conversation.

-"Are you having fun?" He asked.

-"Yeah. It's really nice. Except for the waitress." Sakura said. Sasuke began laughing.

-"Yeah. She's scary." Sakura smiled. Sasuke extended out his hand to hold Sakura's but he accidentally hit the cup and it fell. Soda spilled all over the table.

-"oh I'm sorry." He said.

-"That's ok. I'll go get napkins." Sakura got up to get napkins but she bumped into a waiter and he spilled spaghetti over her dress. There was a big sauce stain there. The waiter whose name was 'Steve' apologized.

-"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to spill spaghetti all over you. Here, let me help you." Steve help got a hold of Sakura's hand. Sasuke glared at him.

-"Since she's _my _girlfriend. I'll help her." Bt Steve wouldn't let him.

-"It was my fault and I'll help her. You may sit and enjoy your meal." Steve took Sakura too the bathroom and helped her wash the sauce off. The stain wouldn't come off. Sakura felt strange around Steve. He

stared at her dreamingly and he seemed to like it when he touched her waist to help Sakura. Out of the corner of her eye Sakura saw that Steve was smirking at her. _This guy is worse than Marissa! _

-"Is there something on my face?" She asked. Steve shook his head.

-"No, your face is perfect." Sakura threw away the stained paper towels and left the restroom. Steve followed her.

-"Since it was my fault that you got dirty I'll pay for the whole meal." He said.

-"That's really nice of you but my _boyfriend _is already paying for it." Sakura said. Steve kept on following her until she reached her table. Sasuke was still sitting there but Marissa was sitting next to him playing

with a lock of his hair.

-"Hey Sasuke-kun, why don't we ditch that pink-haired girl and let's do some fun." She suggested seductively.

-"Ahem." Sasuke looked at Sakura who was crossing her arms. Marissa glared at her.

-"What do you want pinky? Can't you see that me and Sasuke-kun are out on a date?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at her.

-"Oh really? Last time I remember, I came here with Sasuke-kun. And you were just the waitress." Sakura retorted. Steve was still standing next to Sakura which irritated her. Marissa glared even more at her. So she

picked up a piece chicken from Sasuke's plate and threw it at Sakura. However she missed and landed on a man. The man got mad and threw some food at another person. A whole food fight began. Food was flying

everywhere and the manager tried to stop it. Steve and Marissa joined in. Sasuke paid the bill and grabbed Sakura's hand.

-"Come on!" He yelled. Sakura followed. He took her to his car and they got in. Sakura began picking pieces of food out of her hair.

-"Sorry that today was such a horrible date." Sasuke said. Sakura stopped picking the food.

-"Are you kidding? This day was actually really fun. As long as I was with you it won't matter what

happens. To tell you the truth, this was the best date ever." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

-"You've been on other dates?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

-"Study dates actually but the boys would always try to hit on me." Sasuke laughed.

-"Where should we go next?" He asked. Sakura smiled.

-"How about the beach?" She asked. Sasuke nodded and they drove to the beach. When they got there it wad dark but the moon gave enough light for them. Sasuke and Sakura walked out on the beach holding

hands for a while and then they lied down. Sasuke had his hand on Sakura's waist. They talked for a while. Sakura smiled at the night sky. _This is definitely the best day ever. Especially when I'm with you Sasuke-_

_kun. _

Please Read and Review!


	20. Party at Naruto's!

-"Tell me! How was the date?" Ino asked Sakura the next morning. Sakura closed her locker.

-"It was really nice. However the waiter tried flirting with me and the waitress actually flirted with Sasuke-kun. Spaghetti sauce got on my dress and a food fight started. But after all that we went to the beach and we just sat there and watched the stars. It was a really good date." Ino twitched.

-"You call that a nice date? You're really weird." Sakura did a peace sign. Hinata and Matsuri came walking over.

-"So how was the date Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked. Sakura sighed and told her story all over again.

-"You call that a nice date? The waitress flirted with Sasuke!" Matsuri exclaimed. Sakura sweat dropped.

-"That's the same thing Ino said." Sakura looked through the crowd. "Anybody has seen Tenten?" Ino laughed nervously.

-"She's at the hospital visiting Neji due to the whole eye lasher incident. She feels so bad. On the bright side she doesn't know t was." Matsuri glared at her.

-"I told we should've stopped her. But no, you just wanted to have revenge on Neji." Ino looked at the ground. Hinata then saved her.

-"Let's go see what the guys are doing." The girls agreed. They looked around for the boys. They found Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru near the water fountain.

-"Hello boys." Matsuri greeted. Gaara blushed but turned away.

-"Hi." He muttered. Sasuke smiled and kissed Sakura's cheek.

-"Hey Sakura, how was your morning?" He asked. Sakura smiled back.

-"It was ok. Now I just have to get through the classes." Hinata and Naruto then were hugging. They were now dating. So were Ino and Shikamaru. Gaara and Matsuri were left though. Naruto then started jumping and down.

-"Guess what guys! I'm having a party over at my house celebrating us. Since we're now couples. I'm allowed to have a party. It's tomorrow night. Almost everybody is invited." They all agreed it was a good idea. Sasuke frowned.

-"Did you invite any of my fan girls?" He asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

-"Of course not Teme. What do you think I am? And idiot?"

-"Yes."

-"Shut up!" Sakura giggled. They were always like this morning.

-"Hey everybody. Dickless." Sakura looked and saw Sai there. She noticed that when he said ''Dickless' he looked at Naruto. Sasuke smirked. Naruto glared at Sai.

-"What'd you just call me?" He asked.

-"What? The Dickless wonder can't hear?" Sai asked teasingly. Naruto turned really red in anger.

-"Calm down Naruto-kun. I'm sure he doesn't mean it." Hinata said. Naruto relaxed a little but still felt like beating Sai up. Hinata took Naruto to class. After he left Sai went up to Sakura.

-"Hey Ugly, remember we have Tango today after school." Sakura nodded.

-"I won't forget" Sai nodded and then left. Ino stared at Sai.

-"That guy is so full of himself. I can't believe he's so mean." Ino said.

-"Yeah." Matsuri said. Sakura held up her hands.

-"Don't mind him. He likes to tease his friends. He likes to make up nick names for people so don't take it personally." Ino nodded but still didn't like the idea. The bell then rang.

-"Time for class." Gaara said. They walked to class together.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"I hope Naruto throws a good party." Neji said. He was out of the hospital and Tenten was helping him get to Naruto's house.

-"I hope so too." Tenten knocked on the door to Naruto's house. The door opened. Naruto was there smiling.

-"Hey guys! I'm glad you came early. I still need help decorating." Naruto said letting them in. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sai, Sakura, Ino, Matsuri, and Hinata were already inside helping out.

-"Everybody! Neji's back!" Naruto yelled as Neji went inside. Sakura looked up.

-"Hey Neji, how was your trip at the hospital?" Neji glared at her.

-"That's not funny." Tenten looked at the ground.

-"I'm so sorry Neji. I don't know how I started sleep walking and beating you up with Ino's eye lasher." Neji's eye softened.

-"It's ok Tenten. But it's really strange how you slept walked." Matsuri, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino looked at each other.

-"Ok! Enough talking and let's get decorating!" Matsuri said changing the subject. They began decorating the whole place. Sakura found a picture frame near the television set. It was a picture of Tsunade, Jaraiya, and Naruto at a fair. They were smiling and Naruto was doing a peace sign.

-"Hey Naruto, I didn't know Tsunade-sama and Jaraiya sensei were your parents." Sakura said. Naruto also looked at the picture.

-"Oh, they're not really my parents. They're actually my foster parents. But trust me, having a pervert as a sensei is not fun. Especially when he thinks porn is art." Sakura twitched at the word porn.

-"Should I be afraid of Jaraiya sensei?" Matsuri asked. Tenten nodded.

-"He thinks porn is art and sometimes he shows us presentations with naked people having sex! It scared me!" Matsuri looked afraid.

-"And they accepted him to be a teacher? What kind of school is that?" She asked. Sakura rolled her eyes. _Tell me about it. _

-"Naruto-kun, where are the balloons?" Hinata asked.

-"Upstairs in my room." He said. Hinata nodded. Matsuri also got up.

-"I'll help you Hinata." They both went upstairs.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"Where could Naruto-kun's room be?" Hinata asked looking at each door. Matsuri seat dropped.

-"I'm guessing it's the one with the picture of ramen stuck to the door." She said. Hinata looked at it and laughed nervously.

-"I knew that." Matsuri scoffed.

-"Yeah right." Matsuri opened the door and nearly screamed at the sight. The whole room was a mess. Clothes were everywhere, ramen cups near the bed, books and papers tossed, and his bed was un-made.

-"This place is a pig-sty! How can Naruto live like this?" Matsuri asked. Hinata didn't answer. She looked everywhere for the balloons.

-"I can't find them!" She said. Matsuri was cleaning up the room. But something scared her.

-"Aauughh! The clothes moved! I saw something move!" She yelled. She hid behind Hinata.

-"Relax Matsuri, it's probably just a…I actually don't really know." Matsuri walked over to the pile of clothes and picked it up. The thing kept on moving. She slowly picked it up…

-"Aauughh! It's a rat! Kill it!" She yelled running down the stairs. Hinata sweat dropped.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"What's going on up there?" Gaara asked concerned for Matsuri.

-"Who knows." Shikamaru said. They heard loud footsteps coming down the steps. Gaara saw Matsuri running down the stairs almost tripping.

-"Naruto! There's a rat upstairs in your room!" She yelled. Naruto sighed.

-"Relax. It's just my pet ferret, Casey." He said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

-"You have a pet ferret? Since when?" He asked.

-"Since last week. Sorry I didn't tell anyone." Hinata then came downstairs.

-"Matsuri, you idiot! You left me upstairs alone!" She yelled. Matsuri back away.

-"Sorry Hinata, but I just can't stand rats. They're one of my worst fears."

-"What's your first?" Sasuke asked. Matsuri looked at Naruto.

-"Ramen boy's room." Naruto's jaw dropped. The girls giggled.

-"Hey! That's not fair!" He yelled. Matsuri and Naruto had a glaring contest.

-"Stop with the glaring! Now let's get to work before the guests arrive! Or else I'll make you guys spend a whole day with Sasuke!" Tenten yelled. Sasuke snapped his head at her.

-"What's wrong with hanging out with me?" He asked. Tenten glared at him.

-"There are too many reasons why. It'll take me all day to name them all. Deal with it." Sasuke was dumbfounded.

-"Sakura, there's nothing wrong with hanging out with me, right?" He asked. Sakura didn't know what to say.

-"Uh…sure Sasuke-kun. Whatever you say." She walked over to Hinata. Sasuke fell to his knees.

-"Oh c'mon! Just tell me!" Sakura sweat dropped.

-"Sasuke, stop acting like Naruto and help us get ready for the party!" Naruto nodded.

-"Yeah, what Sakura-chan said - - -hey! That's mean!" Sakura didn't listen.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

Music was blasting out and everybody was dancing. The party started an hour ago and it was already a hit. But to Sasuke's dismay, his fan girls came. He had to hide every other minute so they wouldn't notice him.

He couldn't spend a lot of time with Sakura who was busy talking with her friends Sunny and Oshi. Tenten and Neji danced a lot. But only because Tenten threatened to dance or else she would beat him up with an

eye lasher again. Ino, Matsuri, and Hinata danced together. Shikamaru and Naruto were having a drinking contest. Gaara, however, was busy eating a lot of sweets. One bite after another he couldn't stop. He was going hyper.

Marissa from the restaurant also came! She heard about the party and knew that Sasuke would go. She tried her very best to flirt with him. She even tried to sneak pills into his drink to get him drunk.. But he would catch her.

-"I can't believe Marissa came! Just when I though I wouldn't see her again!" Sakura said hiding behind Oshi.

-"Why are you so afraid of her?" Sunny asked. Sakura peeked at Marissa.

-"When Sasuke-kun and I went out on our first date she flirted with him. She even threatened me to back off of him." Sunny nodded and kept a look out for Marissa just in case she would come near Sakura.

-"Hey Sakura, is Gaara allowed to have a lot of sugar?" Sunny asked eying Gaara who was eating loads of sugar cookies.

-"What?! He can't have too much sugar! He gets too hyper! I better go stop him!" Sakura got out of her hiding spot and went over to Gaara.

-"Gaara! Stop eating sugar! You know it's bad for you!" Sakura took the cookies away from her brother. Gaara glared at her.

-"Give me back my cookies! I'm hungry!" He wailed. Sakura sighed. _And he's ten minutes older than me? Hard to believe. _Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw that he was dancing with Marissa. She felt jealous and

got angry. She dropped the cookies and Gaara quickly caught and started eating them. Sakura kept on staring at the couple. She picked up a few cups of juice and drank them all. She kept on drinking them. She wouldn't stop! Gaara stared at her.

-"Sakura, you do know that drinking too much juice for you can make your stomach bad. Remember what the doctor said about your said about your stomach. You have to be careful what you eat or drink."

-"I don't give a crap!" She yelled. Then Sakura felt something in her bladder. _Oh no! I forgot! My stomach! _

-"Be right back!" She said dashing off to the bathroom. Gaara shook his head.

-"I told her and she didn't listen ." He took another bite out of his cookie.

-"So Sasuke-kun, are you having fun?" Marissa asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

-"No. Now can I go back to my girlfriend?" Marissa scowled at the word girlfriend.

-"You know Sasuke-kun, that pink-haired girl is just using you. I bet she doesn't even love you." Sasuke slapped her.

-"Shut up! You don't know anything about Sakura!" He snapped. Marissa touched the spot where Sasuke slapped her. Tears formed around her eyes.

-"You slapped me! How dare you slap your girlfriend!" She yelled. Sasuke glared at her.

-"You were never my girlfriend! So just leave me alone! And never come back!" Marissa looked at him one more time and left Naruto's house crying. _Tch. Annoying girl. _He looked around for Sakura. This was hard with all those people. He saw Sunny and Oshi and walked up to them.

-"Have you guys seen Sakura?" He asked. They both shook their heads. Sasuke sighed and kept looking around.

**An Hour later…**

Sakura finally came out of the bathroom. She learned her lesson to be careful with what she was eating. An hour in the bathroom was not pleasant. Sakura walked downstairs. It was half empty since some people

already left. She tried looking for Sasuke. He found him. He was with the other guys having a drinking contest. Sakura rolled her eyes. _Do they ever stop drinking? _ Sakura caught up with Hinata and Tenten.

Matsuri and Ino were having a little dancing contest.

-"Hi Sakura-chan, where were you?" Hinata asked.

-"I was at the bathroom. I drank too much juice." She said clutching her stomach to withstand a little of the pain. Tenten giggled.

-"How long were you in there for?" She asked. Sakura looked at them.

-"For about…an hour." Hinata and Tenten stared at her.

-"An hour?! How much juice did you drink?" Tenten asked. Sakura did a small smiled.

-"A lot. I have to be careful with what I put in my stomach. It's always been like that."

-"Ok. Remind me next time hide the juice." Hinata joked. Sakura smiled.

-"Very funny." She said in sarcasm. Matsuri and Ino walked over to them. They were covered in sweat and they were panting a lot.

-"Ino won the contest. She beat by ten seconds." Matsuri panted. Ino raised her hand.

-"It was awesome!" She said. Tenten handed them drinks.

-"Let's go see how the guys are with their drinking contest." Hinata suggested. The girls walked over to the guys. The boys were on the floor laughing like maniacs. Sasuke had a bottle of beer that was half-empty in his hand. He raised it up to his mouth.

-"I like rainbows!" He yelled in happiness. Naruto, Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru raised their cans too and they started giggling like little girls.

-"Oh no." Ino said.

-"They can't be." Hinata said.

-"Oh boy." Matsuri said.

-"This is bad." Tenten said.

-"Ditto." Sakura.

-"The boys are drunk! " They yelled in unison.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	21. How to Deal with Drunk Guys

Recap:

_-"I like rainbows!" He yelled in happiness. Naruto, Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru raised their cans too and they started giggling like little girls._

_-"Oh no." Ino said._

_-"They can't be." Hinata said._

_-"Oh boy." Matsuri said._

_-"This is bad." Tenten said._

_-"Ditto." Sakura._

_-"The boys are drunk! " They yelled in unison._

End Recap.

-"What are we going to do? We can't just leave them here!" Hinata yelled. Sakura looked around.

-"Well first, we're going to have to get rid everybody else. Who knows what fan girls can do to them since they're drunk?" Ino and Tenten nodded. The told all the guests to leave. It was hard but Tenten took out her weapons just in case which made the guest want to leave more.

-"So what do we do now?" Matsuri asked.

-"I don't know. I've never encountered a drunken boy before." Ino said. They didn't know exactly what to do. Just then the front door opened. Tsunade and Jaraiya walked in.

-"What in the world happened in here?" Jaraiya asked looked at the messed up house.

-"We had a party. Didn't Naruto-kun tell you?" Hinata asked. Tsunade nodded.

-"Ah yes. I remember. But what the hell happened to them?" She asked pointing the drunks.

-"They're drunk." Sakura answered. Tsunade twitched.

-"How did they get drunk?" She asked.

-"They had a drinking contest." Tenten said glaring at the boys who were looking at the ceiling like it was alive.

-"Tsunade-sama, what should we do?" Matsuri asked. Tsunade started thinking and then turned to Jaraiya.

-"Jaraiya honey, what do you do when I'm drunk?" Jaraiya looked away.

-"I…um…do my…research." Tsunade turned red.

-"You what?! You perverted bastard! You are so disgusting!" Tsunade yelled. Jaraiya gulped and ran upstairs. Tsunade followed him cursing along the way.

-"I don't know how they're married." Matsuri said sweat dropping. The girls nodded in response.

-"Let's just take care of them each separately. That way it's much easier." Sakura suggested. They agreed. Tenten picked Neji up and dragged him to the couch. But he took her hands away from him and started dancing. Tenten sweat dropped.

-"Neji? What are you doing?" She asked while he did pirouettes. He then leaped into the air.

-"Look at me Tenten! I'm a ballerina! La la la!" Tenten shook her head.

Naruto was dancing too. But he was doing the chicken dance on the table.

-"Naruto-kun, please get down!" Hinata asked. Naruto didn't listen.

-"I don't to be a chicken; I don't want to be a duck, so kiss my butt! Sing with me Hinata-chan!" He sang in off-key. Naruto took her hands and made her dance with him.

-"Naruto-kun! Please let me go!" She pleaded. Naruto was busy singing the same song.

Matsuri was hiding her eyes. Gaara was right in front of her bending down slapping his butt.

-"C'mon Matsuri! Slap my butt! It feels like a balloon! Touch it!" He said. Matsuri shook her head. A blush crept onto her cheeks.

-"Gaara please stop smacking your ass! I'm going to die here!" Gaara stuck out his tongue.

Sakura and Ino were looking all around the house. They both lost sight of Sasuke and Shikamaru.

-"This is completely getting out of hand. Why oh why did they get drunk?" Ino asked on her knees.

-"Ino stop your begging and help me look for them. They could do anything with the state they're in." Ino nodded and looked into every room. Empty. Then they heard music in the bathroom.

-"Do you hear that? Let's follow the music!" Ino said pointing the direction of the bathroom. Sakura took hold of the door knob and slowly turned it. She opened it and nearly fainted. Sasuke and Shikamaru were wearing make-up and Sasuke was wearing a bra over his shirt. Shikamaru was putting on a skirt. They both had brushes in their hands and they had a radio playing some music.

-"It's time for karaoke!" Sasuke yelled to a fake crowd.

-"Yeah!" Shikamaru cheered. Ino and Sakura's jaws dropped.

-"My eyes!" Sakura said hiding her eyes. Ino widened her eyes.

-"Are you guys ready for some music?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke was doing some sort of gypsy dance. Sakura walked in and took the hair brushes away from them.

-"You idiots! You're guys!" She yelled at them. Ino giggled.

-"Actually Sakura, now they're girls." Ino laughed. Sakura glared at her.

-"Not helping Ino!"

-"Sorry." Sasuke then jumped off the sink and went face to face with Sakura.

-"Come now Sakura-chan, and let's go to Neverland! We'll get married and have children! Then we can have all the chocolate we want! Ha-ha!" Sakura twitched. _I'm dating a drunken psycho! What did I do to deserve this? _She thought. Shikamaru then began dancing the disco then went to Sasuke's side. He grabbed Sasuke's hand they both began dancing.

-"Wee! I like chocolate milk!" Sasuke yelled as he twirled around. Shikamaru giggled. Ino grabbed their ears and took then downstairs.

-"That's it! I can't take this anymore. Sakura, help me tie them up!" Sakura nodded and they grabbed some rope. It took a while to tie them but it worked. Matsuri, Tenten, and Hinata did the same.

-"Now that we got them tied up, what do we do now?" Tenten asked.

-"Um Sakura? Why is Sasuke wearing a bra?" Matsuri asked. Sakura didn't want to answer.

-"They were having a karaoke night." She mumbled. Hinata's eye widened.

-"Whoa! That is one HUGE bra! Who's could it be?"

-"Must be Tsunade sama's." Ino said.

-"Hinata's right. It is huge." Tenten said.

-"I didn't know Tsunade-sama had huge bosoms." Matsuri said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

-"Can we stop talking about Tsunade's woman hood later?! We need to do something about the boys." Sakura's eye shifted towards Gaara who was blowing spit bubbles.

-"Right. Sorry." The others said in unison. Neji started kicking around.

-"Neji need to go poo poo!" He yelled. Matsuri turned to Tenten.

-"He's _your _boyfriend. You go change him!" She said pushing Tenten towards Neji.

-"Nu-uh! There's no way I'm going to change Neji's shit covered underwear!" She said.

-"Hinata-chan, can you please let me go? I need to do something." Naruto pleaded. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

-"Could the drugs be wearing off?" Hinata asked. Then Naruto started bawling.

-"Please let me go! I need to go meet the Easter bunny and the ramen fairy in my closet! I need to go!" The smiles dropped.

-"Scratch that. They're not wearing off." Ino said. Tenten and Matsuri smirked at each other.

-"There's only one thing to do." They said evilly. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were scared. Tenten got out a gun from behind her back.

-"Tenten, how did you get a gun out like that?" Hinata asked. Tenten smirked.

-"Time to deal with the boys! Muwahahaaha!" Matsuri sweat dropped.

-"Tenten! I said to deal with tem not kill them!" Tenten dropped her gun.

-"Aw! But I wanted to use this gun! It's new and it's _shiny_!"

-"I don't care how shiny it is! Just don't kill them!" Matsuri whipped the gun out of Tenten's hands.

-'But if you didn't mean that. Then what were you talking about?" Tenten asked.

-"I was talking about knocking them out you dumb ass!" Tenten mouthed an 'o'. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino breathed out a sigh a relief. For a moment they thought Tenten would kill them. They shifted their eyes over to Matsuri. She walked over to the guys and hit them in their pressure points. They were knocked out within a second.

-"That's better. Now we can relax." Matsuri plopped herself on the couch and turned on the television. Tenten and Ino joined her. Sakura and Hinata just sweat dropped.

-"She knocks them out and now she's watching television? What's next? Making popcorn?" Hinata said. Ino got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and frowned.

-"Naruto! Where's the popcorn? All I see is stupid ramen!" The girls sweat dropped.

-"Ino. You do realize that the guys are unconscious?" Sakura asked. Ino shrugged.

-"Oh well. Since he's knocked out then I'll just have to "clean" out their cabinets of ramen." Ino said taking out all the ramen. Sakura sighed. _I'm going to regret meeting Ino if she's keeps on doing stupid things. _

**A/N: I'm finally done with the chapter! Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review! **


	22. Epilogue

-"Ugh! I feel like a truck hit me!" A cold voice said. Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself in Naruto's house…tied up to a chair. He looked up and saw Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Matsuri sleeping on the couch. He looked at each side and saw Gaara, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru also tied up. Sasuke twitched at what Shikamaru was wearing. Then Sasuke looked down at his own clothes and saw what he was wearing too.

-"What the hell am I wearing?!" He yelled waking everybody.

-"What happened?!" Ino asked falling off the couch. Sasuke glared at the girls.

-"Why am I wearing a humongous bra?!"

-"Well Tsunade-sama had big bosoms so that's why you have a large." Tenten said.

-"That's not what I meant!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura sighed.

-"You and the guys got drunk and you and Shikamaru were having a karaoke night." Neji widened his eyes.

-"Why do my pants feel wet and squishy?" He asked. Tenten looked away.

-"While you were drunk, you crapped your pants." Neji glared.

-"But why didn't you change me?" He asked. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

-"Are you crazy? Why would I touch your shit?" Gaara felt like puking.

-"What did I eat last night?" He asked.

-"You had too much sugar." Matsuri said.

-"That would explain the sweetness in my mouth." He said. Naruto was busy giggling at Shikamaru.

-"You looked so weird in make-up, Shikamaru!" Naruto said.

-"Shut up idiot!" Shikamaru snapped. He didn't feel like arguing. All he wanted to do was get out of these ridiculous clothes and take off the make-up.

-"Um Ino?" He asked.

-"Yes Shika-kun?" Ino said.

-"Can you please untie us now?" Shikamaru asked trying to hold in his anger. The girls nodded and untied the boys. The moment Neji got loose he ran to the bathroom to change his pants.

-"Naruto! Do you have extra underwear?!" Neji yelled from the bathroom.

-"Yeah! Their drawer to the right!" Naruto yelled back. He then got up from his seat and walked to the kitchen.

-"I got it to hand it to you Teme; you don't look bad wearing my mom's bra!" Naruto laughed.

-"Shut it dobe!" Sasuke growled trying to unclasp the bra. But since he never used one it was hard to take it off.

-"Sakura help me take this "thing" off." Sasuke demanded. Sakura sighed.

-"Ok sis." She said. The girls stifled a laugh. Sakura helped Sasuke take it off. Tenten and Ino sat on the couch reminding themselves of what happened the night before. Matsuri and Hinata were finishing the movie from last night.

-"Naruto! What the hell are these?" Neji yelled stomping down the stairs.

-"What's what?" He asked. Neji held up the underwear. It was pink and it had Elmo all over it. Everyone's jaws dropped. Naruto laughed nervously.

-"Well, since I can't have Kyuubi anymore I've become attached to Sesame Street. Elmo is my idol!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist in the air.

-"I can't believe I'm going to have to wear this!" Neji yelled.

-"Well you don't have to." Tenten said.

-"And wear my crapped up underwear? Never!" Neji then walked back upstairs.

-"I'm never going to a party at Naruto's house again." Sakura muttered. Naruto shrugged and opened his cabinets.

-"What the fuck! Where's my ramen?!" Naruto yelled.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"That party was so much fun! Did you think it was fun Sakura? It was fun, huh?" Gaara said shakily.

-"Gaara! How much sugar did you have this time?" Sakura asked. Gaara stopped shaking for a moment.

-"About 2 or 3 hundred pounds!" Gaara then was jumping around the hallway. They were back at school and it seemed that Gaara had too much sugar again.

-"That's it! Ever since Naruto's party you've been having sugar non-stop. You need help." Sakura said. Gaara stopped jumping and burst into to tears.

-"No! Don't take my sugar! Sugar makes me happy! What did I ever do to you?"

-"What's going on here?" Matsuri asked. Sakura looked up seeing Matsuri and Hinata who have become close friends standing there sweat dropping at bawling Gaara.

-"Sugar rush. He needs help again." Sakura said.

-"Well Haruno seems to be emotional this morning." Sasuke said walking up to Sakura's locker smirking at Gaara.

-"Not funny. When he gets like this, he won't stop eating sugar for days. He becomes crazy like Ino without her medication. Where are the others?" Sakura asked seeing only Sasuke, Matsuri, and Hinata there.

-"Taking the dobe out of his room. Since we got a television the dobe has been watching episodes of Sesame Street non-stop. The others are trying to disconnect the TV. Neji is taking Tenten to rehab and - -"

-"Wait! What did you say about Tenten?" Sakura asked.

-"Oh. Well Tenten has been having nightmares about doctors and hospitals again so Neji is taking her to Rehab so they can help her with her problems."

-"Is that even possible to go to Rehab for having a fear of doctors?" Matsuri asked. Sasuke shrugged.

-"I guess so."

-"But what should we do with Gaara-kun? He won't stop crying." Matsuri said.

-"Just leave him there." Sasuke smirked.

-"Stop joking. I need to call my mom. She knows what to do when Gaara's in this state." Sakura pulled out her phone and dialed her phone number.

-"Hello, you've reached Kankuro's house, how may I help young pretty lady." A voice asked.

-"Kankuro stop being gay and put mom on the phone." Sakura said.

-"Sakura? Why are you calling? I'm waiting for a girl to call." Kankuro asked.

-"Just give mom the phone you idiot!" Sakura yelled. Kankuro gulped and gave the phone to Sonomi.

-"Hello? Sonomi speaking."

-"Hey mom. It's Sakura. We have a problem; Gaara is on a sugar rush again." Sakura said.

-"Again? Oh boy." Sonomi said.

-"Elmo rules! Say it with me everybody!" an annoying voice yelled.

-"Dobe be quiet! Sakura's talking with her mom!" Sasuke yelled.

-"Can you both be quiet?" Sakura asked. "So mom, what should I do?" There was some silence.

-"Well first you should tie Gaara up to a chair and make him drink some herbal Chinese tea. It will calm him down from the sugar rush. Is that all?" Sonomi asked.

-"Yeah. Thanks mom! Bye." Sakura hung up the phone.

-"What did your mom say Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

-"Well first, take Gaara and tie him up." Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded and grabbed Gaara by the arms. They dragged him to a room and tied him up.

-"What's next?" Shikamaru asked.

-"Give him some herbal Chinese tea." Ino volunteered.

-"I have some ingredients. I'll go make it! And Naruto…change your shirt!" Ino then left. Sakura looked to see what Ino meant. She saw Naruto wearing a white t-shirt that said. 'Learn from Sesame Street.' And it then showed all the characters from Sesame Street gathering around.

-"Naruto, why are you wearing that shirt?" Sakura asked hoping for a good explanation.

-"It's my new favorite shirt." Naruto answered.

-"I have the weirdest friends." Sakura said.

-"Ahem." Sasuke couched.

-"Except for you Sasuke-kun." Sakura sweat dropped. Sasuke nodded.

-"Is Gaara always like this?" Matsuri asked.

-"Sometimes. But never this way." Sakura said.

-"Hey Sakura, you know my brother Itachi?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head.

-"Well he's my older brother and called me yesterday telling me he got a girlfriend. His first one."

-"That's nice. Who is the girl?" Sakura asked.

-"Some 'Temari' girl." Sakura almost choked on her spit.

-"Does she happen to have blonde hair and four ponytails?" She asked.

-"Yeah. How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

-"Because she's my sister!" Sakura said.

-"Really?" Sakura nodded.

-"That's really ironic. Sakura's older sister dating her boyfriend's older brother. It's so weird." Matsuri said.

-"It is." Hinata said.

-"That's so cool Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

-"I guess it is. Where's Ino with the tea?"

-"She'll be here soon." Shikamaru said.

-"She better. Gaara's need to stop this sugar rush." Sakura said. Ino then walked in.

-"Got the tea!" She chirped.

-"Great! Now give it to me." Sakura said. Ino handed it to her and Sakura made Gaara drink it.

-"How do you feel Gaara?" Sakura asked. Gaara looked around.

-"Why is everybody staring at me?" He asked.

-"That's a relief! You were in a big sugar rush, Gaara-kun." Matsuri said.

-"Really?" He asked.

-"You're a very emotional Haruno." Sasuke said smirking.

-"Be quiet Uchiha." Gaara growled.

-"Will you two ever stop fighting?" Ino and Shikamaru asked.

-"Not until Uchiha/Haruno dies." The boys yelled in unison.

-"You guys are such children." Matsuri said.

-"She's right." Sakura agreed. Gaara kept on glaring at Sasuke until something caught his eye.

-"Uzamaki, why are you wearing a Sesame Street shirt?" Gaara asked.

-"Because it's my new favorite show! Got a problem with that?" Naruto asked.

-"Yes I do!"

-"Ok, enough you two." Hinata said.

-"Oh! I just remembered something. Gaara, guess who Temari is dating?" Sakura asked.

-"Who?" Gaara asked.

-"Itachi Uchiha. Otherwise known as Sasuke's older brother." Gaara stared in disbelief.

-"Where did I go wrong? The Harunos' aren't supposed to date Uchihas'!" They all sweat dropped.

-"Gaara, you're really freaking me out." Ino said.

-"Yeah, what the pig said." Naruto said. Ino glared at him.

-"I'm leaving. There's too much drama in this room." Sakura said leaving the room. Naruto got an idea.

-"Oh! This would make a great soap opera; 'Drama in the Janitor's Closet' it will be a hit!"

-"Forget about it dobe." Sasuke said.

-"You can't be anymore stupid Naruto." Shikamaru said.

-"Yeah, what Shika-kun said!" Ino said.

-"Why am I here in the first place?" Matsuri asked referring to Naruto.

-"I think it's a great idea Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

-"Um guys...I hate to disrupt your little fight but…can you untie me?!" Gaara asked.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

Later at Sakura's House…

-"Oh my god Sakura! Itachi-kun is so cute! He's also nice a polite, we make the perfect couple!" Temari exclaimed waltzing around the living room.

-"Temari, can you get out of the way? I'm watching my favorite soap opera." Kankuro said. Temari crossed her arms.

-"Kankuro, 'Unloved' is the worst soap opera ever! Right Sakura?" Temari asked Sakura.

-"Shh! This is getting good. It turns out that Molly making a huge mistake at marrying Craig when she clearly loves Ryan." Sakura said.

-"What is it with you too with that soap opera 'Unloved? They're boring." Temari asked.

-"Shh." Kankuro and Sakura shushed. Temari glared at them and sat down the couch with them. She might as well watch it with them. Then there was commercial.

-"So what were trying to tell us?" Sakura asked. Temari beamed.

-"Well I was saying that Itachi-kun and I make the perfect couple. He's nice and handsome." Kankuro rolled his eyes.

-"Temari dating? What a horrible mess." Temari glared at Kankuro.

-"Well excuse me, puppet boy. If I recall, you don't have a girlfriend.

-"She's got a point there." Sakura said.

-"Actually I do have a girlfriend." Kankuro said. Temari and Sakura stared at him.

-"You're kidding right? Since when and who is it?" They both asked.

-"No, I'm not kidding. And her name is Kin and we've been dating for about a month."

-"And you kept it a secret from us?" Sakura asked. Kankuro nodded.

-"But why?" Temari asked.

-"Because if I told you earlier then you guys would be spending hours at telling me how to make me look presentable when she clearly likes me fore who I am."

-"I guess you're right, we'll stop criticizing you and leave you to your own relationship." Sakura said. Temari nodded.

-Good. Now shut up and let me watch 'Unloved'." Kankuro said turning his attention back to the television. Sakura and Temari then started watching it again.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

_**Ring! Ring! Ring! **_

-"Temari get the phone!" Sakura yelled.

-'Why not you?" Temari asked.

-"Because I just got out of the shower!" Sakura yelled.

-"Fine!" Temari walked over to the phone and picked it up.

-'Hello?" She asked.

-"Hey, Temari-chan." A voice said.

-"Itachi-kun! I'm glad you called." Temari exclaimed. Itachi chuckled.

-"That's good. Listen, my family is having dinner tonight and they want to meet. Bring your little sister along too." Itachi said.

-"Why Sakura?" Temari asked.

-"Because she's dating my little brother Sasuke and my parents want to meet her too."

-"Ok! When should I come?"

-"Around 7:00. See you later Temari-chan. Love you." Itachi said.

-"Bye Itachi-kun, love you too." Then they hung up. Sakura came walking down the stairs.

-"Who was it?" She asked drying her wet hair.

-"It was Itachi-kun; his parents want to meet me and you. So we're going to have dinner over at their house at 7:00!" Temari said.

-"That's cool. I'm going to get some breakfast, you want something?" Sakura asked. Temari nodded.

-"I'll have some pancakes." She said. Sakura walked into the kitchen. _Things seem to be turning out well. _Sakura thought.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"I can't wait for you to meet Temari-chan, guys." Itachi told his parents and Sasuke.

-"She seems to be the perfect match for you, honey." Mikoto said.

-"She is. What do you think of her dad?" Itachi asked Fugaku.

-"I have to admit. That Temari will be a splendid girl." Fugaku said. Itachi smiled.

-"Great! What about you Sasuke?"

-"I guess she's ok. But I can't wait for you guys to meet Sakura."

-"Ah yes. Sasuke, tell us about your girlfriend." Mikoto said glad to hear about this famous Sakura Haruno.

-"Well she's beautiful, smart, caring, and she's always happy. You guys will love her for sure." Itachi stared at his brother.

-Dude, what happened to you? You've never talked about a girl that way." Itachi asked.

-"I have finally seen the light." Sasuke said proudly.

-"Weirdo." Itachi muttered. Sasuke glared at him. Itachi then noticed.

-"I mean…my favorite show 'Unloved' is on! See ya!" Itachi dashed off upstairs.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"Are you ready Sakura?" Temari asked before knocking on the Uchihas' front door.

-"Yes, I'm ready." Sakura said. The door opened to reveal a maid.

-"Good evening. How may I help you?" She asked.

-"Hi, I'm Temari, Itachi-kun's girlfriend. And this is Sakura." Temari introduced. The maid looked at them and let them in.

-"I'm glad you both came. The Uchiha family is in the dining room waiting for you two. You may go."

Temari and Sakura nodded and walked into the dining room. Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke, and Itachi were there sitting. Itachi looked up and smiled brightly.

-"Temari-chan!" He yelled running up to Temari and hugging her.

-"I'm so relieved that you came. I see that you brought your little sister." Itachi looked down at Sakura.

-"Um…hi. I'm Sakura." Sakura said not sure exactly what to say.

-"So you must be Sasuke's girlfriend. I'm Mikoto. Sasuke's mother. And this is my husband, Fugaku."

-"Nice to meet you all." Sakura said. Sasuke smiled and walked up to Sakura. He gave her hug and led her to the table.

-"So anyways, this is my girlfriend Sakura Haruno. The girl I've been telling you about." Sasuke said.

-"I'm pleased to meet you Sakura." Fugaku said. Sakura nodded.

-"I hear that you are a true genius, is that true?" Mikoto asked.

-"I guess you could call me that." Sakura said.

-"Dad, Mom, Temari-chan and I are going out instead ok?" Itachi said. The parents both nodded.

-"Have fun you two." Fugaku said as they both left.

-"So Sakura, are you having fun over at Konoha Academy?" Mikoto asked.

-"Actually I am, things are pretty…interesting there." Sasuke smirked at what she meant. The school was like a circus.

-"That's wonderful to hear." Fugaku said.

-"Indeed!" Mikoto exclaimed. Sasuke smiled. They liked Sakura.

-"Ok, let's have some dinner!" Sasuke said.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"Guess what Teme!" Naruto said. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto coming over his way.

-"What do you want dobe?" He asked.

-"You know how Spring Break is coming tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

-"Yeah, what about it?"

-"I found this party we can all go to. It's tomorrow! We can invite the girl to come with us!" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked at the idea. He was planning on to do something with Sakura so the party seemed like a good idea.

-"What do you think?" Naruto asked.

-"I guess we can go. Let's go tell the girls." Sasuke and Naruto walked off to find the girls.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"So how was rehab Tenten?" Ino asked. Tenten looked at her.

-"It was horrible! They locked me into a room with the doctor. I nearly died but I made it out!" Tenten said.

-"Are you going back there?" Matsuri asked.

-"Are you kidding me? I'm never going back to that hell hole! I'd rather kiss monkey." Tenten yelled.

-"That's nice to know." Sakura said sweat dropping.

-"But it's good to hear that you're okay, Tenten -chan." Hinata said. Tenten nodded.

-"Yup! No doctor will underestimate me!" They all sweat dropped.

-"Hey look. Shika-kun, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara are coming over." Ino said. The girls saw too.

-"What could they want?" Matsuri asked.

-"I don't know but we might as well see." Sakura said. Naruto ran over to them.

-"Guess what girls! Tomorrow we're going to a party!"

-"Oh god!" Hinata said.

-"What?" Naruto asked.

-"Last time we had a party, you guys got drunk!" Tenten said.

-"But this time we won't!" Naruto said.

-"The dobe is right; we want you girls to come with us. It's a spring break party." Sasuke said.

-"Ok, but you guys have to promise that you won't get drunk." Matsuri said.

-"We promise!" Gaara agreed immediately. Neji and Shikamaru just nodded.

-"Great! I can't wait until tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed. The nodded in agreement.

8080808080808080808080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808080

-"This party is awesome!" Naruto said as he entered the party. Music was blasting out, lots of food; people dancing, and plenty of any other things.

-"This party is so beautiful, Naruto-kun." Hinata said planting a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

-"I can't wait to dance the night away!" Ino yelled already dancing.

-"Ino, please stop dancing." Shikamaru said. Ino stuck out her tongue. Sasuke and Sakura then walked in.

-"Wow! This place is so cool!" Sakura said looking all around the place. Sasuke smiled. Neji, Tenten, Gaara, and Matsuri walked in too.

-"Sweet place!" Matsuri and Tenten said. Neji and Gaara sweat dropped.

-"Enough with the talking and let's party! We're only having Spring break for two weeks!" Ino said walking towards the food cart.

-"Let's go!" The girls said taking each of their boyfriends with them. However it was still Gaara's turn to ask Matsuri to be his girlfriend.

**We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide**

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Matsuri, Naruto, and Hinata were dancing. It was already night time and the moon shone brightly. Ino was pigging out on the food cart and Shikamaru was trying to stop her.

-"Tonight is really beautiful Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. Sasuke smiled down at her.

**Looking at you, holding my breath**

**For one in my life I'm scared to death**

**I'm taking a chance letting you inside**

-"Are you enjoying your spring break so far, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded.

-"You're the best, Naruto-kun!" Hinata hugged him. Naruto hugged her back.

**I'm feeling alive all over again **

**As deep as a scar deep in my skin**

**Like being in love, she said, for the first time**

**Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right**

**Whenever I'm alone with you tonight**

**Like being in love with you for the first time**

**-**"I love you, Neji-kun." Tenten whispered.

-"I love you too." Neji said. They both leaned in for a kiss. They were wrapped in each other's arms.

**The world I see inside you**

**Waiting to come to life**

**Waking me up to dreaming**

**Reality in your eyes**

-"Matsuri-chan, are you ok?" Gaara asked Matsuri since she wasn't talking.

-"I'm fine. Just admiring the beauty here. This is all so wonderful; I've never had a night like this before. And I'm glad it's with you." Matsuri said. Gaara turned red.

-"That's good to hear." He mumbled. Matsuri giggled and planted one kiss on his cheek. _When am I ever going to ask her? _Gaara thought to himself.

**Looking at you, holding my breath**

**For one in my life I'm scared to death**

**I'm taking a chance letting you inside**

-"Ino, can you please stop eating all the food?" Shikamaru asked. Ino stopped eating.

-"Sorry, I eat when I'm nervous about something." Ino said looking down.

-"Nervous about what?" Shikamaru asked.

-"This." Ino leaned over to Shikamaru.

-"I love you Shika-kun." She whispered before kissing him on the lips. Shikamaru responded fully.

**I'm feeling alive all over again **

**As deep as a scar deep in my skin**

**Like being in love, she said, for the first time**

**Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right**

**Whenever I'm alone with you tonight**

**Like being in love with you for the first time**

**We're crashing**

**Into the unknown**

**We're lost in this**

**But it feels like home**

**I'm feeling alive all over again **

**As deep as a scar deep in my skin**

**Like being in love, she said, for the first time**

**Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right**

**Whenever I'm alone with you tonight**

**Like being in love with you for the first time**

**Like being in love, she said, for the first time**

**Like being in love with you for the first time**

The whole gang came together. It was such a magical night for them.

-"This is a night to remember." Tenten said. Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Matsuri nodded and looked at the boys who smiled at them. Then Naruto frowned.

-"Wait, does this mean all our adventures are over?" He asked. Sasuke looked at him.

-"He's right, this is the end." He said. Sakura smiled.

-"No, this is just the beginning…"

**A/N: ****I'm finally done with this story! I had a lot of fun making this story, but don't worry I'm working on the sequel. Thank you for all that supported me and actually read my story. It makes me happy, and for doing all that it gave me the confident boost to work on the sequel. The song was 'First Time' by Lifehouse. It's a really good song. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Here's a preview of the sequel 'Big Break?'**

_-"Where is Sakura-chan that she wanted to talk to us?" Naruto asked._

_-"I don't know, but I hope she gets here soon." Ino said. _

_-She better, she woke me up at 6:00 am just to tell me something." Sasuke said. The whole gang was waiting the lounge for Sakura to tell them some great news. But she wasn't here yet. _

_-"I can't take it anymore! Where can she be?" Tenten asked. _

_-"Right here." They all looked at the doorway and saw Sakura and Sai standing there. _

_-"Finally! What did you want to tell us, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked. _

_-"Well…We're all going to Spain!" Sakura exclaimed. _

_-"What?!" _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
